A Fight For Trust
by Zi-Dawg
Summary: AU - When love is separated by time and time alone, what will it be that brings these two together? Or will it only push them further apart? GohanxMiraiTrunks. Not Yaoi. Gohan is BORN a girl :D
1. The End, The Beginning

Fight For Trust - How can she learn to let people in when everyone in her life seems to leave her behind? What makes him any different?

This is an AU Fic. This was an idea that spurred up one day. I'll be splitting time available between this and on A Disturbed Savior, My other fic. That one will not cease to be updated. That fic is my bitch. I won't give up on it till it's finished. But don't expect quick updates for either, as each goes it gets harder to write. With that said, onto the Disclaimers.

I don't own DBZ. Dammit.

* * *

3 Months ago

A cool spring breeze dawned over Satan City on this day. It was going to be a great day, no a special day. The Son residence were briefly staying at Capsule Corp as precautions for this Special day. It started out as any normal day. Before the sun rose, Vegeta was already out and about in his beloved Gravity Chamber. Besides Vegeta, baby Trunks woke first, then Bulma, Gohan then Chi Chi. A usual routine since the two Son relatives were welcomed in. The screaming and crying of Trunks is what woke Bulma up. The bastard alarm clock woke Gohan, and it was just one of those kicks that woke Chi Chi. A kick from within. A miracle, the feeling of another life growing inside and wanting out. Ever since the kicking escalated Bulma asked her best friend's wife to stay over for watch. It was the least she could do for the late Hero.

Chi Chi woke up screaming in agony and pain. A mix of anger and relief. The baby was kicking hard, but she knew that it would soon be over. Today was the day. Today was the day she would become the mother of two. Finally, after 9 long months of hardship, morning sickness and wild mod swings, today would be the end, and also a new start.

Gohan was in the kitchen making herself something to eat when she heard the vile screams coming from the 2nd floor. She immediately recognized the scream. It was the same scream she woke up to many nights before this one in the past couple months. "Mom? MOM! Mom are you alright! I'm coming, hold on! I'll be right there!" She dropped the deli meat she took out of the fridge and ran as fast as she possibly could to her mother's side. She was in obvious pain as she held her large belly, sweating bullets doing so. Her bed was soaking wet with some odd looking substance. The young Demi looked confused as she stared at the substance. That was when Bulma rushed in with the proper equipment to help the situation.

"Oh my God, Chi Chi your water broke! We have to get you to the Medical Wing ASAP! Here Gohan, help me lift your mother on to the Gurdie, she's in no condition to walk on her own." The little girl dressed in purple nodded and reached under her mother's back while the Blue Haired Doctor lifted at the legs. "One. Two. And, three. Good job Gohan, now come on, we have to get their quickly so we can settle your mom into a more comfortable bed." Bulma pushed one of the buttons on the intercom near the door to the room. She attempted to reach her father, wherever he may be on this morning. "DAD! We need you ASAP in the Medical Wing. Quickly, Chi Chi is going into Labor right now! I hope you hear this dad!" The two rushed Chi Chi down to the Lab, which for the time being would be used as a Delivery Room so they had everything they needed just in case.

* * *

Hours over hours of kicking and screaming was Son Chi Chi while she lay in her bed trying hard to push out the devil child that was sapping every last bit of energy from her just to push itself out and into the world. Gohan was there for every second of every minute of every hour by her mother's side, going through the pain with her all the way through. Every now and then she had to slip her hand out of her mother's grip out of the sheer agony she was feeling as an effect of the wretched pain her mother was going through. Her hand was red as a tomato but she had to bare through it, she knew it was nothing compared to what her mom was going through. "Come on mom. Just keep pushing, it'll be over soon. Just come on! You can do it."

*HUFF* HUFF* *PUSH*

"AHHHHHH! Get this thing out of me already Bulma!"

"Alright alright, just a couple more pushes and that should do it. Come on Chi Chi, you can do it!"

*HUFF* *HUFF*

"Alright...I'll Try. Huh...AGH!" She squeezed her hands hard, one on the bar to her right, the other in the hand of her oldest child to her left. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could as she made one last push to the finish line.

"Waaaaaa. Waaaaaaa."

Bulma looked down at the newborn in her hands with a smile. "He looks just like you." She looked up towards the sky remembering her old friend. The wild untamed hair of the newborn was swaying left and right as he tried to shake free of the woman's grasp. "Chi Chi, it's a boy." She looked down at the baby once more and almost burst into tears herself just by how much he looked like HIM.

Chi Chi was beginning to relax, her screaming had died down and her breathing slowing down. Once she was ok Bulma handed the newborn to the mother. "Oh Goku." She buried her face into the child's hair as she began to cry tears of joy. She looked up from beyond the wild black hair and looks down at her baby as she cradled him in her arms. "Goten" She said in a soft voice. "You're a big sister Gohan. Can you believe it? You have a baby brother." The waterfall was just starting to fall into the boy's wild hair when Chi Chi with what little energy was left in her lifted Goten and handed him to her daughter.

Gohan took her baby brother in her arms and tugged him closely to her chest. She stared down at the now calm Half Breed baby boy and couldn't help but get emotional. It was like looking at her dad as a baby. They looked exactly the same. Even asleep he looked exactly like him. "Daddy" She whispered. Like Bulma she too looked up to the sky, hoping that he was looking down at this moment from somewhere in Otherworld to witness the miracle. She walked around the room a bit getting a feel for her baby brother, just looking down at him. _'I'll never let you go. Nothing is ever going to hurt you like they've hurt me. I promise. I'll always be there for you. Nothing will ever separate us. I swear it. Nothing can and ever will get between us. I love you little brother.'_ The oldest Demi dug her head into the sleeping boy's wild hair as she cried in her own soft tone. She never wanted the moment to end. But fate had other plans.

Quicker than the eye could see a sea of Gold entered the room at a blinding speed with no warning forcing Gohan to find her way to the nearest wall. She took a quick look around and saw Vegeta standing at his mother's side. From the looks of it he was checking her vitals, but he was just using his hands and ears, placing them on her chest and her neck simultaneously. Gohan was confused, from what the machine was showing everything seemed fine. But Vegeta was worried, he was rushing in his actions grunting as he did so. "BRAT! Leave the room NOW!" The long haired half breed couldn't make out his intentions. She didn't want to leave her mother's side. This was a reason to be with her, not leave her alone.

"No! Why would I leave! That's my m-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" With the just a quick burst of energy he pushed her out the door and slammed the door shut, his golden aura died down when the door shut. From the other side of the door Gohan was pounding away trying to let herself back in, but the door was sealed shut, probably burned at it's creases from the heat Vegeta exerted it's direction. "WOMAN! How long has she been like this!" The Prince screamed towards his other half with his right hand still placed on Chi Chi.

"Huh?"

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION WOMAN! I SAID HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN LIKE THIS! Can you not tell she's losing this fight? Are you blind woman! Take a look at her for a second would you?" Vegeta barked towards Bulma signaling her to take a closer look at the dying woman on the bed. "You're looking at her heart rate, that's not what you should be looking at. Her heart may be fine but her energy has been decreasing rapidly since that devil child was spawned." He had to explain it to her or else she wouldn't have understood.

"Is, is there anything we can do to help? Can't we do anything to save her Vegeta! There must be something." Begging and pleading was beyond Bulma, but here she was, forgetting her pride, throwing it to the side and letting everything she had bottled up inside for so long, out in the open. "VEGETA! PLEASE! Do something." She was pounding her fists into his back trying to make him do the impossible. She knew if he couldn't do it, then it was over. She was about to lose the wife of her best friend. Someone she had grown close to as the years passed.

"Stop being weak. There is nothing any of can do! It is up to her now. I've already given her some of my energy, but her body's denying it. There's nothing to hold it all in anymore. It's like she's broken from the inside. The only thing that was keeping her going was that brat inside of her. Without him, it seems she doesn't have neither the will nor a reason to live."

Bulma was about to yell at him and try and force him to do something when Chi Chi started whimpering. Her body was withering away along with her spirit and mind. "Te-tell G-Go-Gohan. I-I-I lo-" Vegeta dropped his arm from her body and sank his head down in shame. Bulma let out a loud cry and started pounding away once again at Vegeta's back. "CHI CHI! NOOOOOOO!' From the other side of the door it was just getting to Gohan who had her ear against the door listening in on everything. She couldn't make out any of the whispering but the screams. The screams of terror, the screams of agony were heard throughout the entire building.

"Mom" A cold whisper. "No no no no no no no NO NOOOOOOO! MOM!" Her dark teary eyes burst into a fiery Teal. Her long dark hair grew jagged spikes and flashed a bright golden aura. Holding tightly onto her little brother who was wrapped up in warm blankets, Gohan made a break for the first exit she could find. Her head was jerking back and forth as a river of tears went flying left and right painting the walls beside her as she ran through the corridors of Capsule Corp. She pushed her way through the front door and made her way to the skies leaving a golden trail behind. "Mom, why'd you have to go! Why'd you have to leave us?" Behind all the tears flying through bright eyes she looked down at the toddler cuddled up in her arms. "Us." She whispered. "It's just you and me now. But don't worry. I'll always be there for you. Nothing will ever happen to you. I won't let it." Shutting her eyes she felt her way home the rest of the way there. She couldn't help the overflow of emotions that were hitting her, everything was just too much for the young half breed. Forced to become a parent figure at the age of 10.

Once home, instead of running inside Gohan walked slowly into the shack that used to be her Great Grandfather's and her father's home. Inside was a bed which sheets haven't been changed in what seems like generations. Dust was huddled up everywhere you looked. There was a single window in the back of the room. When the sun was just in the right position in the sky it shone directly through the window, the object the light was intended to hit would create a mystical glow that always brought a smile to young Gohan's face. She placed Goten down on a blanket beside her and clasped her hands together and started whispering her own little prayer while letting out tiny sniffles in between. After a couple minutes of prayer she opened her right eye and saw that familiar glow as it shone in her eye. A small smile crept up on her face. She broke her hands apart to wipe the tears away and stole a glace down at her new little brother. She sat there for what seemed like hours admiring how peaceful he was. he slept through everything, her crying, the flying, her prayers, everything. She found it amazing how something could be so carefree. Staring at him made her realize she wasn't alone. She wouldn't have to go through life thinking there was nothing left to live for, it would be hard but she would get through it as long as she had Goten. After hours of laying with her little brother she fell dead asleep with him in her arms huddled as close to her heart as she could hold him.

* * *

Present Day

Today was again one of those days which won't be forgotten anytime soon by our favorite Demi. The morning started as it had been for the past couple months. Instead of being woken up by her alarm clock, Goten did the honors crying himself and Gohan awake. Slowly but surely she got dressed into some long sleeved clothing and picked Goten up out of his crib cradling him over her shoulders. She began to pat his back a few times hoping for something.

*HIC*

"There we go. That's a good boy. At least now I ca-AHH!" She quickly pulled him away from her chest and looked at straight in the eye. "Goten, how many times have I said you can't pull on that? It hurts ok. Nod if you understand Goten." Gohan bobbed her head up and down trying to make him follow in course. "Ah, who am I kidding, you're just a baby you don't understand what am I'm saying do you." He sat there in her arm staring back at her for a minute not knowing what to do, until he cracked a smile that made her feel whole on the inside. She smiled back and hugged him closer to her once again as she began to walk out of the room.

It was already 8am at Capsule Corp and that meant Breakfast time. She pushed the door to their room open and almost instantly the aroma of sweet smelling food hit her like brick wall. It made her feel woozy on the inside, it smelled so familiar, nothing like what Bulma had ever made before. "It almost smells like, but it can't be can it?" She followed her nose to the origin of the godly smell. Something she hadn't smelled in over 4 months. It was like something out of a fairy tail, but it couldn't be possible, could it? Walking towards the kitchen she passed by Vegeta who was wiping his half naked body down with a rag. He vaguely smelled like Dinosaur meat and Fish. Gohan took note of this as she continued walking downstairs. She heard him mutter something to himself, all she could make out from him was "Filthy human food." Still walking, the smell was taunting her to walk faster and eat everything that was waiting for her. Her big, dark charcoal eyes glistened as she imagined the what was waiting for her. It was hard to swallow, but it had to be it, only one person knew how to cook like that. Her legs connected with her heart and she began to sprint, tears of joy falling from her face. "Mom! Mom! You came back! It's a dream come true." She burst through into the kitchen where the smell of the authentic Son Chi Chi cooking hit her at full force. Where there was a stove top, there was Chi Chi. Gohan ran towards the stove with with fat watery eyes. She reached out to touch what looked like her mother. But soon enough realization kicked in as the woman whose hair was usually tied up in a bun disappeared. In her place stood a woman with bright blue shoulder length hair. Her run slowed to a jog which became a slow walk and finally a complete stop as she approached Bulma with dismay. "She's not here is she?"

"I'm sorry hun. It must have been the cooking. I took a page out of your mother's book and decided that today was a great day to show some appreciation. And I'm sure all your friends wouldn't mind it either. You're mother truly was the best cook in the world. 5 Star restaurants would do anything to get their hands on these recipes." The cook replied with a smile. Gohan was a bit confused about the situation though.

"Wait what? What makes today such a great day? And friends?" Gohan turned around and looked around the room for a brief moment noticing what she ignored her first time around running in the room. Her eyes set first on someone with long black hair who was wearing a similar Gi to her father's. "Yamcha!" She squealed Looking around some more she found a set of 3 eyes staring back at her. "Oh my God, Tien!" Examining further she saw that Chaozu, Krillin, 18, Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Korin, Dende and even. "Mr Piccolo!" She jumped and hugged him with a free arm. "I can't believe it, everyone's here! But why? Not that I don't mind, it's just."

"Gohan." Bulma interjected. "They're all here for you. Have you forgotten what today is?" Looking up to think, Gohan couldn't come up with a clear answer. It was all a mystery. Everyday of her life was dedicated to Goten, there was no off time to think of what today might be.

"Umm...Sorry, I have no idea what today might be. Is it a holiday?"

"Gohan. I can't believe you forgot. Have you even wondered why I've cooked everything I have today? Why everyone is here? You've really been working too hard for your own good." She pushed a button on the stove top that released tens of balloons and bunches of confetti from the ceiling. A Banner dropped from the ceiling. Everyone's smirks quickly turned to jeering.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all cheered in unison, barring Piccolo, though he did shoot a smile towards the young girl.

"What? It's my birthday! Oh my God I completely forgot. Thank you everybody. This means so much to me, you have no idea. Thank you so much." She placed Goten down on the nearest table wrapped up in his blanket and walked towards walked towards Bulma. "And thank you, for everything." She buried her head into Bulma's arms and cried every last tear that was left in her body."

* * *

A/N: You know I realized this would be a decent One-Shot...But that wasn't the intention. This is basically a Prologue, an Introduction, which I suck at. Hope you enjoyed, Review your asses off and Don't forget to check out my other on going Fic - A Disturbed Savior


	2. A Day Off

**A Fight For Trust Chapter 2: A Day Off**

A/N: So I decided I'll try and make this work. I want to thank all that reviewed (Goes for FF, DA and friends I linked it to :D) And as far as Gohan's name goes, it's staying Gohan. But a very wise person suggested something very clever. Thank you Okami :D I will be using one of the names I felt works well. With that said. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy the Gender Bending amazingness :D

Oh, I don't Own DBZ...

* * *

The days since her birthday seemed to have come and gone like a rainbow in the blue sky. Every day was getting to be routine. Wake up, from Goten crying, calm him down, feed, bathe and play with him. Play with baby Trunks and talk with Bulma for a bit. Vegeta would occasionally acknowledge her existence, but nothing more than the usual grunt or scat at being a 'half breed' or 'brat.' She rarely left Capsule Corp if only to catch Goten before he walked far off. Goten had been walking all over the place as of late. He had given Gohan the greatest birthday gift he could possibly manage. He baffled everyone by taking his first couple steps. He stumbled to the ground shortly after, but it was such a huge leap. Gohan was as happy as a sister, or 'mother' in her case could be on such a day. She received so many great gifts. And she was able to share the day with all of her friends. But there were still two people missing, a huge hole in her heart couldn't be filled with simple gifts and random showings of her best friends. As much as Bulma's present was heartwarming, a simple locket with their picture couldn't compare to the real things.

Gohan was lying in her bed with her hands behind her head staring up at the ceiling, waiting for Goten to wake her up. It wasn't often that she would wake up before him, but after a while, her body's biological clock set itself to wake before the cries could wake her. She often contemplated how she could do something different each day, sometimes sitting there for minutes on end ignoring the cries of her baby brother. Her thoughts were usually interrupted by the cries growing louder or Bulma walking in and disrupting her thoughts. Vegeta would always mock her on how she lacked discipline and concentration, how she would never become a true Saiyan Warrior, and he was right. She didn't want to be a warrior, she could help against that. But she couldn't shed away the fact that she was a Saiyan, there was always something on her back side that reminded her of that. It assured her that she would never be alone, even if at most times she felt like she was alone in the world. Even though she now had the luxury of living behind the doors of the Capsule Corp, the biggest and most well known company in the world, she still felt, uneasy through it all. It didn't feel like home. It wasn't the home she had known all her life. It wasn't the cozy little shack out in the middle of no where. No, it was quite the opposite. It was always loud and surrounded by strangers walking by, and paparazzi trying their chances at getting a peak inside. As much privacy as there was on the inside, there wasn't much on the other side of the door.

It was one of the reasons Gohan had kept Goten inside since moving in. The only daylight the young one has seen so far was the sunlight that shone through the nature preserve in the building. But even that had a dome covering it most of the time. The Briefs didn't want any of their animals with wings getting any ideas and flying away, even though most of the birds have had their wings clipped, it was still better to be safe then sorry in the Briefs' eyes. One thing Gohan liked about living there. Something she had taken too much of a liking to. Something Bulma had noticed, something she was hoping to change. There was too much of the real world that Gohan hadn't experienced to let it go to waste. She was going to get her out of the house at any costs. Even if it meant getting her to go outside on today of all days.

* * *

"Just going to lay there all day kiddo?" The tired Half Breed half opened her eyes and tilted her head giving out a loud yawn in response. She blinked twice and forced herself into a sitting position pushing her covers off.

Wiping her eyes out she replied with a simple "Maybe."

"Hmph. Well I'll be damned. Never thought I would see you of all people so out of it. You should take a break for a day. Ya know, get out of the house and have some fun! You're still a kid, you need to have some fun once in a while."

"Bu-"

"No buts. I'm not asking. I'm telling you. It's not healthy staying inside all day. I know you love and care for Goten more than anything I can ever imagine, but he could use a little sun himself too. Maybe, maybe you two can go to the park. I'm sure Trunks would love that too. You can take grumpy 'ol Vegeta with you too if that's not a problem."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind the company. Maybe I could actually get him to talk to me for once."

"Yea Maybe. Anyways, I'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes. So I suggest getting up ASAP unless you want Vegeta to eat everything."

*BANG*

Gohan's eyes shot open at the loud smack of Bulma's hand to the wall. "Ok ok I'm up I'm up." Goten started to cry at the loud obstruction. Gohan fell back to her bed and let out a loud sigh. "Ugh. Thanks a lot." She cursed under her the palms of her hand covering her face. She couldn't think of any way out of this one. Her brain was fried from the previous night staying up to get Goten to sleep. She was too tired to think, so she just went with it. It couldn't be that bad out in West City, could it?

Throwing that last thought away she got out of bed and dressed in some street apparel that Bulma bought her for her birthday some days ago. She had lost track of time it had been so long since she thought for herself instead of for the baby. She tugged the baby blue shirt over her head and pulled up the jeans skirt. She didn't like it too much as it exposed a bit too much of her lower half than she liked, but it wasn't like she was going to get away with wearing a fighting gi out in public. That and Bulma would throw a fit over her not being a real girl. Once dressed she attended to her still crying brother and put a pacifier in his mouth to quiet him as she picked him up out of his crib and walked out and towards the kitchen where breakfast was waiting.

* * *

"It's good to see you haven't lost your appetite through all this. I swear, I'll never get used to how much you Saiyans can eat. And I can't even imagine how it's going to be when there's 4 of you eating like that." Just the thought of such a grotesque site brought chills up the 'Woman's' spine.

"Haha, yea. Thanks a lot, it was delicious. You must be reading a lot more cook books to be able to do that." She happily leaned back in her chair while patting her stomach down like a True Son.

"Actually yea, you're mom actually wrote down most of the meals she cooked for you guys over the years. There's abo-." The happiness in Gohan's eyes were ripped from the inside of her eyelids as she tried hard to hold it all in. "Oh, I'm sorry Gohan, I didn't mean to do that. It just slipped, I promise I'll try to not do that anymore. Just go out and have some fun today, alright. Go and get Trunks and Vegeta and you can head out now. You know where to find them right?" She felt really bad for letting that last one slip. She received no vocal answer to her question, only the sound of Gohan pushing her chair in and walking away.

She knew exactly where to find Vegeta, Trunks, maybe. She was hoping he was with Vegeta, but at the same time, hoping he wasn't. She stood in front of the large blast door and took a deep breathe. She proceeded to bang on the door. "VEGETA! Vegeta you in there?" She knocked on the huge doors, she was getting no response from the inside. "He-llo! I know you're in there! C'mon, Bulma said we're going to the park!" The doors slowly seeped with steam through the bottom while the door began to unlock itself. She pulled the door open and looked inside.

"What are you doing here brat? Can you not see that I'm training?" His harsh tone was supposed to scare her, but by now, she was used to it. That tone of voice scared her when she was younger while they were on Namek, but now? Not even a bit.

"I know you heard me. Now c'mon. We're going to the park. Grab Trunks so we can go already." The prince was getting aggravated at her forcing him out of his Gravity Chamber. He turned off the machine and pushed his way past her. He found Trunks moments later walking around the place. He picked up the young Demi and walked to the exit of Capsule Corp. " 'Bout time Veggie. Let's get this over with already."

"Oh, look at you Ms. Big Shot, all ready for the big world out in the city? Are you sure you can handle it Third class brat?" A challenge. He just challenged someone who's been taking care of a baby at the young age of 11 to go to the park. Simple task right?

"It'll be a walk in the park. Literally." She turned the handle to the door and waited for his response.

"Think what you want woman, you'll be eating those words in few seconds." This warning sort of actually worried her. What could he possibly be talking about? Without another thought she tugged Goten closer to her shoulder and walked out the door. They walked out through the walkway while Vegeta let out his trademarked chuckle. When they were on the streets sidewalk everything drastically changed peace and quiet to the rustle and bustle of the big city. That mixed with a flood of flashes coming from every which angle.

"Ahh, what the hell is going. What's going on." All she saw were bright flashes everywhere. From the front, from the back, and every which angle possible. Some places she didn't think they could come from. Some were below and even above her. "Vegeta! What the hell is going on. Vegeta! Vegeta!" His laughter grew louder than before, the flashes apparently didn't faze him for some reason. Then Goten woke up and started crying from all the bright lights.

"Mr. Briefs! Mr. Briefs! Who is this young lady? Is she your daughter! Who's the kid! Your son as well! Mr. Briefs!"

"Who's the girl! Mr. Briefs! Where did she come from! Is she Bulma's long lost daughter!"

"What's her name! What's his name! Mr. Brie-"

"GET AWAY FROM HERE YOU WEAKLINGS! BACK OFF OF THE GIRL AND THE LITTLE ONE THIS INSTANT! IF ANY OF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE THIS AREA IMMEDIATELY!" He waved his right arm across his body and pushed away every person around the small group of Saiyans, knocking them all on the floor. Moments later each and every camera that had flashed pictures of the four overloaded and exploded.

"Th-thank you Veg-"

"Do not finish that sentence. I did not do that for you. I did that so your brat would stop whining to the 7 depths of hell."

*SNIFF* *SNIFF*

"Whatever you say" She mumbled under breathe.

"Still think it'll be a 'Walk in the park', as I remember you putting it just moments ago?"

"Oh hush you. You know I've never been in the city before. It's not like I knew that was going to happen." The prince was suddenly assaulted by a quick, playful jab to his shoulder. The rest of the walk to the park was quietly unnerving and awkward. Neither Saiyan said a word as she followed him to the park, she was completely lost in the city. Turning her head every which way just checking everything out. Every place they passed by just seemed so, big. Everywhere on the streets people were gathering into one area in particular. With no one crowding around, some of the buildings just seemed that much bigger. The awkward silence was finally getting to her, everything just felt so odd, the city was nothing like the mountain area she was so used to living in. "H-hey Vegeta? Does it seem strange to you? I mean today, is something going on on the other side of town?"

Of course Vegeta knew what was going on. He was actually paying attention to his surroundings and knew the date. He gave her an unnerving look from the corner of his eye. "There's nothing odd about today. You're just not used to the city. Don't ask dumb questions. Just ignore your filthy surroundings." She rolled her eyes. He always took the negative side and never gave a straight answer. That and he was a great liar.

* * *

The 'adults' were sitting on a bench watching the two toddlers play around. Goten barely being able to keep up with Trunks. Vegeta was laying back with his arms rested behind his head, eyes shut. "Are you just going to sit there and watch or are you actually going to do what the Woman wanted you to do?"

"Huh? Oh, well. I only came because she told me to. I-"

"Quiet brat! You're still a child, not an adult. We are at the park. Children play when they are at the park. Now do as your instincts tell you and go run around or do something. Stop doing nothing and let me relax alone."

"Bu-"

"A-LOOOOOONE"

"Fine, whatever." She pushed off the bench and went on a hunt for the two little baby Saiyans. "Come here Goten. Let's play on the swings." She felt a tug on her skirt. "Hey what the he-" She turned around and saw no one there. She looked around a bit and felt another tug. This time she looked down. "Oh, Trunks. You must wanna play on the swings as well. Well, come on, to the swings we go." Picking up Trunks, she placed Goten into the baby seat of the swing and let Trunks swing on the 'big boy' swing.

"Yeahe wooo. Look I'm high I am. Yea. Keep pushing Goan. Higher higher." Trunks was having the time of his life while Goten was swinging his legs as he was moving through the air at a slower rate than Trunks of course, but still being pushed with enough force to get him moving back and forth. "Hey Dad watch what I'm gonna do! Goan push me really hard this time and move away."

"Alright, if you say so." She gave one last hard push and as he was just getting to the peak height in the air he released his grip on the swing and jumped through the air flailing all around."

"Ahhhhhhhh. I'm flying. I'm flying. I'm..ahhhh I'm falling. Ahh catch me catch me catch me!" He shut his eyes tight hoping for the best still screaming for help. Being so young and naive he had no sense of gravity. He couldn't tell he was already in the grasp of another. Gohan just stared at him while holding in a laugh. She let out a small chuckle after a minute of holding the little one. He slowly peaked open an eye and then shot the other open. "Huh?" He looked around left and right, up and down. "Big sister! Did you see me! Did you see me fly!"

"Yes I saw you fly, hehe. You got up pretty high didn't you?"

"Uh huh. It was awesome. And then, I started falling. And, and, it was scary." His big blue eyes started welling up.

"Oh, it's ok. You did great. If you want you can go on the swings again." That got his cheery attitude back into full swing. He was happy as can be, just like that.

"You mean it? Alright, yea!" They walked back over to the swings and she grabbed Goten out of his swing seat. She was walking him over to Vegeta so she could let Trunks have some fun when she spotted a very long and black limo pull up at the side of the street by the park. She looked at it and tilted her head in confusion. It never seemed to end, it was definitely the biggest vehicle she had ever seen in her life. Two men in black suits and tinted glasses came out and started walking towards them. Out of nowhere Vegeta woke from his sleep and turned around and spotted the two men.

"It's about time! You're late!"

"We're very sorry Mr. Briefs, it won't happen again."

"Be sure that it doesn't!"

"Yes, well. We're here now." He spotted the young girl holding hands with the purple haired prince and her little brother in her other arm. "Ms. Gem Son is it?" She gave him a confused look and then peered over to Vegeta. He nodded.

_'How do they know of that name? I only told...BULMA! I knew I should have never mentioned liking that name to her. I'll get her for this.'_ She slowly started walking towards the two men. "Umm, ok then. But, can I ask where I'm going?" She let go of Trunks and let him run over to his dad.

"I'm sorry, but we're in a hurry right now and running a bit late. We'll explain everything once we're on the road."

* * *

A/N: Took a bit longer than I expected, procrastination is a real bitch. And really I intended on making this go to the end of the day, but it seemed right ending it here. Who knows where they're going XD. Well Next post will be A Disturbed Savior, so look for that update soon enough alright. Hope everyone had a Happy Halloween. I know I enjoyed scaring my sister with a Jason Mask in the dark muwahahaha! Ebil Big Brother ftw :D


	3. Past Occurrences

**A Fight For Trust Chapter 3: Past Occurrences  
**

A/N: Took Longer than I wanted because Procrastination on A Disturbed Savior. I like to update at least once a week, possibly twice including both stories. To kill any confusion before it starts. Around strangers, Gohan is known as Gem, as I shall write it. To friends and family, just Gohan.

* * *

"So, Miss Son, how have you been enjoying your time at Capsule Corp thus far?" The Suit in the passengers seat up front opened up the window that separated the sides of the Large Tinted Limo.

"It's, it's been OK. It's starting to feel like home I guess." Curiosity then struck. "So, where are we going anyways?" She asked while cradling Goten in her arms. She was hoping for it to be a quiet ride, maybe she could catch some sleep if time allowed for her to do so.

"I'm sorry, but we're under strict orders to not reveal our destination until we have arrived."

"Oh, I see. Well, do you at least know how long it'll take to get there? I kind of watch to get some sleep if I can." Her curiosity was only growing with the suspicious persona these two were pulling.

"You have plenty of time to get some sleep. It'll be a couple hours before we get there. Enjoy the refreshments and watch a movie if you want. You'll need to be fully awake for when we get to the field." Without realizing it, the suit had minorly revealed where they were headed. Unfortunately for Gohan, Goten started crying out before she could hear it.

"Ah, there goes any hope of sleeping through this boring ride. Whatever." She stuck a pacifier in his mouth and rocked him back and forth. She put him down in seat, strapped him in and crawled towards the front of the Limo. She sat next to the window that separated the two sides to the vehicle. "So, if you can't tell me where we're going, then maybe you can tell me what's going on here in the city? It looks like some sort of celebration."

The driver jumped into the conversation. "Ah, today is, uh." He looked to his right, maybe his partner had an answer. They couldn't tell her what today actually was, that would ruin the surprise Mrs. Briefs had planned. The passenger made a weird gesture with his hands that looked like he was playing with his hair, or some sort of, top hat? "Oh right, today is the Mayor's birthday. He's 51 today. I believe he's done a great job with the city in his tenor as Mayor. What do you think?"

How was she supposed to answer that question? She had only been living at Capsule Corp for a couple months now and this was the first time she had ventured outside the safe doors of the huge establishment. "I guess he's doing ok. It's a pretty nice place to live." The suits up front probably couldn't tell she was making it up.

"Ah, I agree completely. The city has enjoyed a time of peace and serenity ever since the Mayor Johnson has stepped into office. There are no longer robberies going on at a daily rate like they used to." The driver took a peak in his mirror to see that Gem was no longer paying attention. "Well, it looks like you're a bit tired from today's activities. You should get some rest while you can."

She let out a loud yawn and wiped her eyes at this. "Maybe you're right. Well, wake me when we get there." The tinted window that separated the two sides slid up creating a barrier between the two sides once again. Gohan lay her head near Goten and shut her eyes.

On the other side of the glass two certain Capsule Corp employees were thanking Dende above that Gem believed their far-fetched story.

*WACK*

"Ah what the hell was that for?" The passenger was rubbing his head after being whacked by a bundle of papers rolled up. The papers were a set of directions for the day.

"You almost blew it. She's not supposed to know where we're going or what today's date is."

"Hey, she asked what was going on today. That wasn't my fault. And at least I helped in solving that problem."

"Helped? HELPED? How? By making finger puppets?" The conversation was getting out of hand and the leader of this 'team' needed to calm down and focus on the road. It was going to be a long drive, and he had to sit next to the most annoying partner in the world.

* * *

The lone fighter in the bright Orange Gi floated in the air collecting himself after a hard workout. His attention went to the ground where 5 others were gathered around, sitting at a picnic table in the middle of the grassy fields. He was wondering what they were doing just sitting there. None-the-less he continued his training for another couple minutes and once again came to an abrupt stop. His curiosity grew as they continued to stare at a glass ball placed in the middle of the table. "Hey guys! What's going on down there!" No one answered, they were all gazing deep into the crystal ball of Urinai Baba. He floated down to the group and stood behind the woman with shoulder length, jet black hair that was curled up into a bun. He placed his hands on her shoulder and tried to get a look at the mystical ball. "What are you guys watching?"

"Nice of you to take time out of your busy schedule to talk to other people. And just so you know we're looking down on Earth, specifically what you're daughter is up to. You do know what today is don't you?" explained the bright pink haired witch.

"Huh? You're looking at Gohan? How's she doing? And do I know what today is? What do you mean by that?" He placed his hands behind is neck like he usually would when confused.

"Oh Goku, how could you not know what today is?"

"Yea. Can't you count home wrecker? It's been exactly one year today that I lost my beautiful home, my car, and my WHOLE PLANET!" He who watched over the Northern side of the Galaxy was still quite angry at how things played out. The results were not in his favor, personally.

"Hey I said I was sorry like a million times already, jeez. And I told you it was the only place I could think of taking him." The waving of his arms wasn't helping him in any way shape or form. "So, tell me. What's going on with Gohan?"

"Just look at her. She looks so beautiful doesn't she. Oh, I just miss her so much Goku."

"I know Chi Chi, I know." He wrapped his arms around her torso to console her. The woman was on the verge of tears. "I think I have an idea. Hey Baba?"

"I'll turn my head away just this once Goku. Just know you have a total of 1 minute before someone up here gets suspicious and starts questioning where the strongest dead person and in Otherworld and his wife suddenly disappeared to."

"Thanks Baba. I owe you big time for this. You ready Chi Chi?" He looked down upon her with those big soft eyes of his. She nearly teared up right there as she grabbed a hold his rock hard body.

"Come on Bubbles, Gregory. Let's go find something else to entertain us for the next minute or so." King Kai walked off with his two companions while the Sons got ready for their quick entourage back to Earth.

"Alright, you ready Chi Chi?" She looked up into his pitch black eyes and nodded.

*ZIPP*

* * *

*ZIPP*

Two figures suddenly appeared in the back seat of a certain black Limo escorting two certain Half Breeds. They sat in between their two children. The woman grabbing onto the younger of the two and cradling him in her arms, while the man with wild spiky hair ran his hands through the girl's hair. "I've missed them both so much. Oh Goku, I hope their doing alright without us."

"Don't worry about them. I'm sure Gohan is taking great care of them. And I doubt Bulma would let anything bad happen to them." They both looked around the dark vehicle to make sure they were alone. "I wonder where they're going?" Chi Chi couldn't help but count the seconds down in her head while she tried to get as much in as she could in her little time back in the living realm.

"Goku, I wish we had longer than this."

"I know. Let's just enjoy the time we do have." He reached for his son and started rocking him in his broad arms. He observed just how much he looked like himself. He had his hair, his eyes, his innocence. He was so peaceful. "I love you, my son. Be strong." He kissed the little one's forehead before uncovering Gohan's and doing the same. "I miss you both so very much. Keep your brother safe Gohan. And just know, we're always watching you guys, you'll never be alone." It was then that a golden locket came into view around Gohan's neck. He opened it up and just stared. He closed it shut and put Goten back into his seat, strapping him in. Grabbing a hold of Chi Chi, a lone tear slid down his face.

*ZIPP*

* * *

"Hey did you hear something?"

"Huh?"

"I thought I heard something coming from the back."

"You're just hearing things, Miss Gem and Master Goten have been sleeping for over 2 hours now."

"But I swear I heard other voices coming from there." The suit on the pasenger side pressed a button near the sunroof that dropped down the barrier between the two sides. He peaked through the window. "Still sleeping. Guess you were right."

"Told you. Go and wake them up, we're here." The vehicle came to a halt after a long journey. "Hurry it up, I need to get the stuff out of the back, we made it with little time to spare." The leader of this so called mission got out from behind the wheel and popped open the trunk. Inside were two white bags, each labeled 'Son'. As he grabbed the two bags out of the trunk, the two kids were being escorted out of the Limo. Whiping her eyes, Gem walked up towards the man holding the bags. He quickly reached into the bigger one and grabbed a couple of items. "This goes around your neck, this your wrists and put this on as well." She looked over herself for a moment. She grabbed the string around her neck, attached was a card.

"V.I.P.?" She took the large shirt with both hands while balancing Goten over her shoulder. "Taitans?" She turned it around to see the back inscribed with her family name and the number '1' under it. "Where are we? And what's the gold bracelet for?"

"We're at Taitans Stadium. And the bracelet, honestly, I haven't a clue. Mrs. Briefs told me to make sure you put it on and didn't take it off."

"Oh, ok." Gem grabbed for Goten's bag and placed the V.I.P. pass over his head and took out the shirt and threw it over her shoulder. She noticed there was no bracelet in his bag. Maybe Bulma forgot it. "Hey, umm. Goten doesn't get one of these?" She gestured towards her wrist and dangled the golden bracelet.

"He doesn't get one. Now hurry on. We have to get moving or we're going to be late." The two men in the black suits and the tinted glasses whispered something into their earpiece as they walked closer to an entrance. Once they reached the entrance they took out badges from their their pockets and showed them to the Stadium employees. They were let through and were escorted through the bottom level of the stadium. While walking they passed by what seemed to be a historical area for the stadium. It had many pictures on the walls and a glass case which held numerous trophies.

"This place just goes on and on doesn't it?" Gem was looking left and right at everything around the think walkway. The lights were dim down to a mix of an orange and yellow light down in the silo.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

"But, where is there?" This whole thing just felt so weird to her. Why did everything need to be kept a secret from her? Why couldn't she at least know where she was going? Soon enough Gem was led to a pair of large blue doors. Security from within the Stadium noticed the V.I.P. passes around hers and Goten's necks and motioned for the doors to open.

* * *

No longer was the aroma of grime and metal mixing with the air. There was a new light behind those blue doors. Gem closed her eyes and took in the scene before her. It was fresh, nothing like the city she was wandering around earlier. It was clean, much unlike the underground she was just walking through. She opened her eyes and before her, in all it's glory was a large valley of lush green grass laid about, cut to perfection. There was a small dirt patch in the middle of the perfection, for a moment she was confused. There wasn't much time to think about it, as over a loud speaker her name was being called. "Did someone just say my name?" She felt a gentle push from behind.

"Hurry up kid, you're late. Get out there." She turned around, there stood a man in a plain white t-shirt with the word 'STAFF' in big bold letters written across. He gestured for her to walk out onto the field. She was initially heading towards the nearest white square until someone gave her a nudge in the right direction. She was pointed towards the pitchers mound. There, someone gave her a round white ball with two red seams that criss crossed.

"Rawlings Official Major League Baseball? Excuse me sir, but what do I do with this?" She looked up at the obese staff member with a bit of confusion.

"W-what? That's a baseball. You see that guy over there crouched down behind the plate? Throw the ball as hard as you can at him." He pointed to a man who hid his face under a cap, his hair almost as long as hers. She looked back at the pushy Security officer a bit worried. She was definitely going to hurt this poor person who was supposed to catch the ball from her if she threw it as hard as she could. A glint of light caught her eyes. Up, high above the stadium were many florescent lights keeping the huge stadium lit. She started turning around and around slowly observing everything.

_'Wow there's so many people. Are they all looking at me?'_ There were fans all around the stadium, every seat was filled. All 52,325 of them.

"Kid, just throw the ball already. You're holding up the game." He turned her around adn faced her towards Home Plate.

_'Oh jeez, I'm going to hurt this poor person. Oh, forgive me.'_ With all of her might she beamed the ball over home plate as hard as she could. To her it felt like a normal 300 mph bean, except it came out as a normal human 50 mph toss. "Woa. What happened? How?" She looked down at her right hand, the same one that should have had enough force to blow the catcher away. Her thoughts were interrupted shortly after due to the screams of the crowd. "Are they chearing? What for?" The catcher came running over to Gohan, ball in hand.

"Hey kid, that's some arm you got over there."

"Thanks" She looked up at the figure before her. _'That voice. Sounds so, familiar.'_

"Well, aren't you going to say to your friend?" She took a look at this person only able the right side of his face. There was a small scar that plagued his right eye. She was suspicious, but not convinced.

_'Friend? Do I kn-wait a second here.'_ She turned her head to look at the left side of his face. "AH HA!" She reached up for his cap and stripped it from his head revealing a full head of long black hair that was rugged with a few defining spikes in it. But what caught her eye the most was a deep running scar in the shape of 24th letter in the alphabet. "YAMCHA!" She jumped up and gave her friend a warm 'Hello.'

* * *

"Ya know Gohan, usually when someone hits a foul ball as hard as I did their way, they either duck or get out the way. They don't bare hand it like it was nothing." They started to laugh at the little bit. They were sitting within the comforts of the Limo that brought Gohan and Goten to the game.

"Haha yea, I guess that's a bit weird, especially since I'm like an 11 year old girl who's never even heard of the game before. But it was sort of fun. I liked being out there today. And sitting in the, umm..."

"Dugout?" he finished

"Yea that. It was pretty cool. Sitting with all the other players and coaches. They're pretty funny. Had some 'things' to say about you when you were hitting." She snickered to herself.

"Hey, and what is that supposed to mean?" Yamcha pouted. Gohan tilted her head away from view.

"Oh, nothing. Just forget I said anything." Yamcha was about to open his mouth to say something when the sliding glass barrier went down.

"Misses Gem, Mr. 'Bandit', we have arrived." The window then closed back up.

"Muwahaha, saved by the house. Guess you'll never know." She unstrapped Goten from his seat and cradled him in her arms.

"You know, you're pretty good with him. You know that? And I have a feeling I'll find out next time you come to the game."

"Thanks, I've had some practice. And what do you mean, next time?" She asked

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" She nodded in approval. "Then why not come back? I could always use some more support. fans are fans, but a friend is better. And from the sounds of it, the guys wouldn't mind your company either."

"Ya know, I'd like that. I'll take you up on that offer. I just have to ask Bulma about the seating thing."

"Ah, I'm sure it won't be a problem. She is Bulma." It was well known that Bulma could do practically anything she wanted and get away it. She could make anything happen if it was within the law.

The door then opened letting the three out. Gohan then walked up to the door and pulled her eye open to the max letting the scanner identify that it was her. The door unlocked and they walked right in as if they owned the place. "Bulma! We're home!" She waited for an answer from her adopted mother, but it never came. She was instead greeted by an energetic prince running up to her. "Goan! You're back!"

"She picked up the lavender haired Demi with her free arm and put him on her shoulder. "Hey Trunks. How's it been without me around? Boring?"

"Yea, there was no one for me to play with. Except, someone weird guy came over. He had hair like me, except he was tall and had on a jacket. Daddy and him have been fighting forever." She looked to her right where she placed the young half breed.

"Hair like you?" She started playing with his soft bucket tailored hair. _'Could it be? It is possible isn't it? But, but why now?'_ They walked further into the building, Yamcha stopping in the kitchen for a bite to eat. "Say Trunks, by any chance, did you catch this person's name?"

He started to think a bit. He couldn't remember anyone's names besides his own and his family, let alone a complete stranger. He was just learning the basics of grammar. "Umm, I don't think so. ut mom kept calling him her 'Son' for some reason. Do I have another brother?"

She didn't want to tell him the truth, how would someone so young take it that he has a future counterpart that came back to the present time to help them defeat and evil being and help save the universe? "Well, sort of. I'll explain later." If later meant never, Bulma was going to have the privilege of doing so. They continued the long walk into the depths of Capsule Corp. It began to smell like a mix between sweat and blood. Something that indicated they were close to the Gravity Chamber. A door opened along the way and let out a mask of steam. Gohan held her breathe. hoping. A pair of well toned legs took short footsteps out from the smokescreen. The the abdominals. which she had to admit, she was liking a bit. Finally the figure stepped out of the mask of hot air. She tried to wipe every thought from her mind when she saw a full head of black fiery hair. "What are you staring at brat?" came the smug remark from the all too Proud Prince Of All Saiyans.

"Ugh, wrong door. Happen to know where he is?"

"Where who is?" She gave him the eagle eye stare. But he was the king of death glares. "Fine, where's Trunks?"

"Are you blind? He's sitting on your shoulder." he snarled at her insolence.

"You know what I-" She felt a hand placed on her left shoulder. She froze as her mind went blank. Could it be?

"Looking for me?"

* * *

A/N: Btw, the seating capacity is the same number as New Yankees Stadium's. :D I'm a Die Hard. I've recently fell in love with this pairing As well as a couple YAOI pairings VegetaxGohan, VegetaxGoku. Dunno why, but those seem to be the make up of my favorite stories. That is, of the stories I like that are pairing fics. Well hope you enjoyed, and the story starts to take place and everything next chapter. Hope ya stick around and, don't mind me, but I'd appreciate a review. Ya know, who likes this story and all. Kthnxbie :D


	4. This Calling

**A Fight For Trust: This Calling**

I don't own DBZ, fucking Toriyama

* * *

Ever since he arrived the days seemed slower and longer in a good way. She finally had someone to hang out with who understood her the way she understood him. Both had been forced to fight at a young age and knew only destruction before peace. Every time he would walk into a room a smile lit up on her face. She was just glad to be in his presence once again. At times she would even bleed out the cries of her brother just because she was fixated on his figure. So toned and cut in all the right places. His hair didn't change over the year it had been since she'd seen him. His deep blue eyes still held the peace they always had and he was never seen frowning. It was like being in the past seemed so welcoming and humble. There was no destruction at every corner, no torn down building being rebuilt, the streets weren't massive graveyards for the victims of Androids, and SHE was still alive.

The first couple days were used as a means of getting reacquainted with the young adult. They had a lot to talk about. The first question she asked him was why he was even back in the past. She was saddened by how ignorant she had been to forget the exact day he had come back when he had told her why he came back. It was exactly one year to the day that she had lost her father, and almost lost everything else she held dear. The moment came and gone and they moved on shortly after. He went on to explain that his mother had told him there was a tournament coming up in the next week and that he should at least stay until the conclusion of it and should participate as well. He asked if she was going to enter as well but was surprised that she was not informed of the event. She didn't answer him on whether she would compete, she just shrugged off the question. But she agreed to help him in training for it, not that she wanted to compete, but just to spend more time with him. There was just something about his Aura that warmed her where ever they were together. She felt she was a bit more energetic during the day than what she was used to in the past months while raising the little one.

The training usually started out as just a quick warm up, taking it slow on Earth's normal gravity without the use of their Super Saiyan forms. A quick hour would pass and the gravity would be turned up to 300 and they would fight to their max in their normal form. At least he was using his max. She was still the strongest of the 5 living Saiyans by a wide enough margin. Vegeta had yet to figure out how to ascend to the next level during his intense training over the year that had passed. It didn't help that he no longer had HIM to push him further beyond his own limits. HE was gone and all that was left of him was HER. And she claimed to have given up on fighting and even training since THAT day. So she was no help in his goal towards ascension. But now that he his son from the future was here, he had a decent sparring, one who might help in achieving his goal. But that idea seemed to shatter into pieces when said son was spending all his time with his adopted daughter. And even though she had not thrown a single punch since that fateful day everything just seemed to come natural to her. He constantly would ask her to spar with him at full strength but she never did comply. She would never use that form again if she never had to.

Outside of his training she would introduce him more and more to her little brother. He never had the chance to meet him in his time, it was unfortunate that such a sweet soul never had the chance at existence in his time. If only that Heart Disease never came up. Maybe things would have been different, but how different he didn't know, nor did he want to know anymore. It would burden his thoughts too much if he tried to think of how anything could have been if maybe HE hadn't died like he did. It threw everyone into a panic and was a reason to be cautious. No longer would their friend be there to look after them nor was the person they all relied on alive. But now, it was the same in this time but it was different. He would always have the opportunity to come back if so chose much as chose to. But he made it clear that it was best he stayed in the afterlife. His decision was made final when his significant other passed on. That was what caused more pain to his beating heart. He had seen Goten, but as much time as he had spent as Capsule Corp so far, he had yet to see his mother.

It wasn't so easy for her to explain as it wasn't a day she would like to remember. But it also wasn't a day she would regret for she became a sister on that day although she lost her mother on the same day. The person she looked up to more than anything. She was a strong woman. Even though she was hidden behind her husband, she was still one of the strongest on the planet during her time spent in the Living Realm. She would occasionally have her psychotic moments where nothing seemed right to her. Those moments were mainly the reactions to her only daughter risking her life to fend off evil beings to protect the one's she loved. That was something her husband was supposedly for. But his sword was broken and her shield was shattered. Now all that was left of them was the binding that held them together.

That was the topic hardest to explain since his arrival back in time. there was a lot of sobbing and hugging for a few moments after but it went better than she had expected. She kept strong and held herself up, but she was still broken on the inside and she didn't feel it was something that could be fixed. Yea he was there to help console her and she felt really comfortable with around him, but he was years older than her, too old to be thinking of him like she wanted to. Too old do what she wanted to. She would send signs his way but he wouldn't catch on to them. She sent him innocent looks and desperate eyes when he would turn his back to turn the other way or even make barely audible whimpers when he would leave the room, but nothing more that would grab his attention. She wouldn't risk their relationship before it even had a chance to begin. But then again, she was unsure if it even had the chance. They were from two completely different times, and he still had a family and whole planet to keep safe. He still had priorities back home. She would never have a chance with him.

* * *

It had been 6 whole days since his arrival and she savored every moment spent with him. He was quickly growing into the big brother role to his younger self and her brother as well. He was better with little kids then he thought he would be. He always had the instincts to stay true to himself and protect everything he loved. That was how she tought him to be while she was still alive in his time. When he tried comparing the two he would always think of his master before he thought of her as she is now. The younger Half Breed who was once again without any blood related parents alive but still held the fire he always saw in her. She was sweet and innocent but still full of the same fire he saw in her in his time. But the fire was different, even her eyes were different. He remembered her eyes holding so much fury and anguish. Here he saw nothing but her dark charcoal eyes, so soft in their youth. His thoughts once again clouded as he tried not to think of the 'What If' situations.

He lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling waiting for the night to pass him by. He was excited for the day to follow. Getting back into fighting for the sheer fun of it was something he looked forward to. All his life he was fighting to survive, fighting for another day to live. But now he would get a chance to have some fun while competing to see who was the best, who was the strongest. Although the answer to that last question was obvious, but he didn't know, nor did anyone else if she was going to compete. It was probably going to be a last minute decision. She did hold a lot of responsibility now-a-days, taking care of Goten and all. She wouldn't take him out of her sight besides when she was sparring with him. Maybe her not competing would give him the advantage needing to win. But there was always his arrogant father to worry about. But there was also no telling on what his decisions were on the matter of competing. He would never speak of his training to anyone outside of his precious Gravity Chamber. He was always secretive about what he does on his own time. He was never straightforward when asked a question, but that was just him. He was always like that. It was just his character, his persona, it's just who he is.

He was finally getting close to falling asleep when he was interrupted by the creaking of his bedroom door. His eyes slowly opened and he gradually pushed himself up leaning against the bed post to see who was at the door, even though he knew who it was. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before he saw her peak her head through the door. She was trying to be sneaky about it, but his acute hearing caught onto her every movement as she slid past the entrance and like a snake slid to the side of his bed. There she was, just sitting there, seat pulled up to his side. Through the dark her eyes were almost to see yet his emanated through the dark, his bright blue eyes staring deep into the darkness of her pupils. There was a long silence between the two. Sometime during the silence he pushed away his covers and moved so he was sitting face to face with her. Sitting so close he could make out a sparkle in her eyes, even if was just for second, he could tell that this is where she wanted to be, this is where she wanted to be for quite some time.

Although she wanted so desperately to show unto him her feelings, she couldn't. She knew for every reason that he still had a future to live, that she just couldn't. She pushed herself back in her chair a bit and forced herself to look away from him. She couldn't stand that she couldn't release her true feelings for him. She believed that he knew she felt this way, but she couldn't express it. She was fighting herself on the inside, her mind against her heart. Her mind was slowly losing the inward battle as she peeked her head back into his direction just to find his eyes, his big blue eyes, resting back on hers. She didn't know what to do, they were so close now, mere inches away from each other. She didn't want to have to think about it anymore. At that moment she did what she felt appropriate and natural at the same time. "Good luck tomorrow." She whispered before giving a quick peck to his cheek before swiftly speeding out of the room quietly shutting the door behind her.

* * *

She stood leaning against the closed door just replaying in her mind what she just did, what just happened. She got out of there too quickly to see how he reacted so she was left guessing on what his thoughts on the events that occurred were. He was probably really confused by it all. Then again, with someone in his position, who wouldn't be. Here was the girl who was the past counterpart of the person who trained and helped raise him into both the man and fighter he is today, and she just kissed him. In the past year or so he'd admit to having been kissed and hugged by many appreciative people for finally ridding his world of the two tyrants that destroyed the populous. But none were like the kiss he just recieved. None shared the same feeling that kiss held. It was just so, so different tha anything he had ever experienced. Sure, he loved his mom and she had kissed him on plenty occasion when he would leave the premises, but she was his mom and she could only love him like a son. But Gohan, she was different.

She sat there pondering her thoughts for another moment before moving away from the door and made her way back into her's and Goten's room. It was late and he was dead asleep by now. She had to hope that he would stay that way, she had a feeling she wouldn't get much sleep on this night anyways. Her thoughts would be bugging her all night about the kiss. Oh, it was what she had wanted for so long but now how she wanted it. She knows she couldn't have gone through with it, but she had to do something about it, holding it all in was just eating at her from the insides ever since his arrival back in time. He would just warm her heart every time she saw him, she had to it, she had to express herself to him. She had to it then, if she waited too long he would have been gone before she got the chance. For tomorrow was likely his last day in this time before he went back to his own. And the problem with doing anything tomorrow was everyone would be occupied watching the fights going on, and a distraction would only hurt his chances, although she might have just gave him that distraction moments ago. While she lay there looking up at the dark ceiling above, she wondered, how did he feel about it?

* * *

He sat there, motionless for minutes in that same sitting position he was in when she surprised him. He couldn't break his thoughts about what just happened. He couldn't come to the conclusion she wanted, he came to what he thought was correct. He tried to think of it as nothing more than exactly what she had spoken before the kiss. "Good luck tomorrow." She was referring to the tournament the next day. That's all it was, just wishing him good luck, nothing else. It couldn't possibly mean anything else, could it? They were so different, so similar, but so different. They were from different places in time, it couldn't possibly work, could it? He quickly erased the possibility from his mind when he thought about the age difference. He was so much older than her. She was still just a child, and he was already fully grown, it couldn't work, at least, not right now.

He took his palm off the cheek where she had done said deed after half an hour of just sitting there and unconsciously moved himself back under his covers. He couldn't tell what tomorrow would bring, but he was it would be interesting whether or not he won the tournament. She would be there, and that alone would make it worthwhile, whether or not she was competing. He still didn't know if she would be fighting, but she would be cheering him on none the less, that was the message received. He didn't want to think too much about it, he needed to get some sleep and it was already late. He tried to force himself to sleep but couldn't bring himself to it, all he could see when he closed his eyes was her. He saw those charcoal shaded eyes, that small and tender form of hers, and those tiny legs. It was almost exactly the same as the master he once knew. It was almost too easy to compare the two. They were technically one in the same but he just couldn't bring himself to think of them like that. They were two separate, and two completely different people. It wouldn't be fair to just forget one of the few people who helped raise him and just merge his thoughts of her and place them in another, no. Those memories must live on in a separate realm of his mind. They would be sealed off and never tainted. He needed to close that door and open up a new one.

* * *

It was the morning of and just about everyone around the world was excited for today's events to come. The first ever Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament. Whispers around the world were heard coming from every household about what might unfold during today's events. The big rumor was there was going to be real live aliens from different planets scattered across the galaxy that would be competing in today's events. And if that wasn't big enough, one Mr. Mark 'Hercule' Satan would be competing in this tournament. The man who saved the world from Cell. It was yet another opportunity to see the champ in action and it was sure to get some fires burning.

A fire was definitely burning alright, but not a safe one, it held a simmering taste that echoed throughout the house. Apparently Bulma thought it would be a good idea to get the kids started off right with a whole hearted meal. Unfortunately, she was not a top notch culinary chef who could put together a pancake and bacon breakfast without burning the house down. Vegeta swept into the kitchen and put out the fire before it spread too far. The smell was interrupting his morning workouts and he couldn't live with that. There was also the fact that if the kitchen burned down, he wouldn't be able to eat, unless he actually left the premises and hunted for his food, like his natural instincts told him to do.

The burning smell also caught the attention of two teenagers who were rearing up and getting ready for the day to start. One was putting on their blue Capsule Corp Jacket, the other putting on something comfortable that wouldn't bother her too much during the day. Just some jean shorts and a t-shirt. Nothing too fashionable, but nothing that would single her out either. It was just coincidence that the two walked into the kitchen at the same time, well the three of them. Goten was in Gohan's arms and little Trunks was already seated at the table. The two teenagers stared at each other for a moment, both went red and looked away. Thoughts of the previous night running marathons in their young hormonal heads. This didn't go unnoticed by a nosy and scheming scientist who happened to be the parents of said teens.

"So, how did you guys sleep last night?" She looked at the two flustered teens with a smirk. The girl's hair was a bit ruffled while the boy's lilac hair was neat and straight. Neither decided to answer. They just shrugged and turned their heads.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Liked it? Review it. :D Later bitches


	5. Searching

**A Fight For Trust: Searching**

I don't own a damn thing

* * *

The day was here and, she could only hope it was slowest and longest day of the year. Knowing she wasn't going to be fighting only helped elongate the day that would be. Everyone, especially Trunks was surprised that she wasn't going to be competing. She had been showing signs of getting back into the fighting spirit while training with him, but it turned out she was just helping him get back into shape. There as also the night before. "Good luck tomorrow." She told him before speaking with actions rather than words. Every time she thought about it her face grew red as a tomato, which was every so often that she saw him.

During the preliminaries Gohan, Bulma, Baby Trunks and Goten sat with the rest of the spectators. It was a bit cramped when everyone was standing up and cheering for the fighters. Bulma and Gohan were basically squeezed in between the fans just trying to maneuver and bend so that the kids wouldn't be hit by the raising of some random person's arm flailing wildly in the air.

From what they could see behind the arms of the crowd, every one of their friends, minus Vegeta, were sailing through the Preliminaries. Although she could see every one of their fights if she so chose, she kept her eyes on him. She was transfixed on the Saiyan God as he swept through the air swiftly making short work of his opponents without hurting them too much. Every punch thrown, every kick thrust forward, it was an art that he was the master of, it was an art she couldn't take her eyes off of.

* * *

Dancing through the air, making due with what he could, his arms and legs swayed through the air knocking each and every one of his opponents down and out of the arena limits. He was forced to hold back the majority of his strength. He was always brought up to knowing that all violence was bad. But this was a tournament to just kick back and have some fun. But for a Saiyan like him self, even if only half, holding back this much power was becoming a nuisance. He couldn't help but wonder how even the strongest humans like Krillin and Tien held back so much.

If it weren't for his good nature he would have found the whole thing boring and most uneventful. So uneventful that he hardly had to pay attention to the mass amount of supposed fighters that began to team up on him. He was bored enough that he could just look around in the crowd. He had a small cheering section of his own, but he didn't know where they were sitting.

The only way he could make this first round of preliminaries even remotely worthwhile and fun was if he truly wasn't even looking at his competition as he fought. And that's exactly what he did, he turned his back to all of his opponents, the few of them that were left at this point. So many had fallen off the plat form from either slipping or by force of another fighter. He continued looking around for his small cheering section but was having a tough time finding blue, black and lavender in a row next to each other.

He turned around and found he only had one opponent left to face. The guy looked like he was going to pee his pants. Trunks had taken on everyone at once without even trying, without even looking. Trunks turned his back once again and jumped high into the air, trying to get one last look to find his fans. Still no luck. His opponent on the other hand was creeping towards the edge of the ring. The Purple Haired fighter in the blue jacket just jumped hundreds of feet into the air with little to no effort.

Trunks floated on down back to the ring to face his opponent to find there was no one standing in his way to win the first round. He looked all around but he couldn't find him. His attention was taken away when over the loud speakers his name was being called, he apparently had won the round and was advancing to the Quarter Finals where he would fight one on one with another Martial Artist.

* * *

There was going to be a short intermission in between rounds as the fighters got paired up for the Quarter Finals. Bulma decided that their currents seats were not going to cut it when it came to watching the real fights. She used her power as the head of the main provider of Capsules to sway the staff to get her and her 'guests' better seats. They were treated to the best seats in the house. They were going to be sitting next to the sponsors of the tournament, who happen to be parents of one very snobby child.

'I guess there's a price to pay for some A/C and some comfy chairs. Whatever, I hope this kid just shuts his trap at some point. He whines more than Goten when he's hungry, and that's hard to top.'

"Excuse me sir, but it seems more guests you will be sharing a room with." Said one of the many staff members to the Mr. X.S. Cash.

"What! Who thinks they can ruin my birthday by coming in here?" Monty, the son of the billionaire sponsor asked, obviously quite annoyed that his supposedly private room was becoming quite crowded.

From behind the staff member who was trembling behind the viscous words of the young boy, came a high pitched yell, most likely from a young girl, no older than the age of 11.

"Hey buddy! I don't know who you think you are, but I think I have every right to be up here as much as you do. So hush down so me and my friends can watch my dad kick some butt."

The boy looked at the raven haired Miss. Satan with glistening eyes, it was like he had fallen in love right then and there. There she was, a girl with attitude, who also had the kick to back up her words. Not only that but her dad was pretty darned famous, you know, for killing the monster formerly known as Cell.

"Oh, I didn't know the beautiful Miss Satan would be present for the tournament. It's an honor to be in the same room as you." He ran over to the girl and grabbed her hand, which he tried to kiss to show some sort of respect. She ripped her hand away for turning away.

"Come on guys, let's watch the fight so we can see who my dad will be fighting in the finals." suggested the leader of the pack.

"Right behind ya."

"Whatever." replied her two best friends. Both blonde, neither very bright, but she hung out with them none the less because they were always themselves around her and didn't treat her differently because of who she was. The 'Daughter Of The Champ.' She hated the nickname the press had given to her. She so desperately wanted to be out of his shadow, she was willing to do anything to escape from the darkness.

* * *

The fights were chosen at random, but it didn't matter. Friends were bound to be up against one another sooner or later. The fight, if you could even call it that, of Krillin VS Piccolo, was more like a 'staring contest'. Krillin readied himself for a beating while Piccolo stood there, silently, not saying a word, just staring back at Krillin before he decided that this tournament wasn't worth his time. He surprised everyone by turning around and forfeiting the match, giving the monk the win. Piccolo flew off the platform and towards the reserved room that the high and mighty were sitting in. He flew up to the front where when he approached, was being stared at by just about everyone in the room with 'scared' written across each and every one of their faces. That was except for four people in the room who were used to seeing the tall Namekian. He floated into the room and was mauled by a small teenager with black hair that ran half way down her back.

"Mr. Piccolo!" The over joyous teen exclaimed, staring up at her mentor, a person she had the utmost respect for. "Why did you forfeit the match? You could have won if you tried."

He looked down upon her innocent face, he couldn't turn her down. He had developed some sort of connection with the girl that just couldn't be explained. "Yea kid, I could have. But I was hoping for a good fight. Fighting Krillin down there wouldn't have been too much fun. I would have much rather enjoyed a spar with you." She smiled wide at his response.

"Sorry about that. I sorta gave up all that fighting and stuff. I don't want to introduce violence into Goten's head just yet, ya know. I'll wait a few years before I'll let that happen. I'm not going to throw him into the wilderness though." She was obviously toying with him. He smirked at that comment obviously aimed in his direction.

"Hmph, I get what you mean. You're a good sister, you know that." She returned the compliment by vibrantly smiling his way. The bond the two shared was unlike any other. The Namekian was a father figure to the little girl. Even in the absence of HIM, she could always throw a smile together when Piccolo was around.

The group sitting behind the two were stunned at the conversation they were having. More appalled than stunned though. One of the stronger fighters in the tournament just approached a little girl holding a baby and had a pleasant conversation with her.

The girl with her hair styled in pigtails could only wonder who she was. She knew a very famous Martial Artist known as Majunior and was talking to him like she knew him her whole life. She had no idea what she was about to get into.

"Hey, you." She pointed. "What's your name? I've never seen you around before." She so rudely asked. Gohan was confused by this rude assault. She was just about to open her mouth.

"Ah, I see you've met my daughter." Came a voice from behind. "Her name is Gem. And from what the little boy over there says, you must be Miss Videl Satan. You're Hercule's daughter aren't you?" Asked the blue haired woman holding the hand of her one year old.

Videl stood there stunned. She was having a conversation with The Bulma Briefs. Like, The One And Only. She was star struck. "Oh my God, you're Mrs. Briefs aren't you? I can't believe I'm even talking to you, this is an honor. I didn't know you had a daughter, or even kids for that matter. You look so young, and she looks about my age. And you have three children it seems. You look so in shape. I can't believe it." She complimented, trying hard to make up for being so rude to her 'daughter'. Bulma obviously was playing off Gohan and Goten as her own, but it was for the best at the moment. If she knew who they were then some questions might have been brought to light.

"Ah, you're too kind. Who might these two with you be?" She pointed to the two blondes standing beside her. They were clinging to her like a shark.

"These are my friends Sharpner and Erasa."

"Nice to meet you."

"Sup." They greeted while making hand motions. Gohan was too into the current fight to notice she was being talked about. She was leaning over the rail after handing off Goten to Mr. Piccolo. Her eyes were wide as she watched the Tri Clops fight the Lavender Haired God go at it. Nothing could break her concentration as she watched every punch and kick thrown.

"Wow. What a fight." She murmured aloud. She was mystified by the fight. Finally a brawl she could enjoy knowing that no one was going to actually get hurt or die. Just a friendly, all out spar between two of the top fighters in the universe. The two were going at it in the air matching each other blow for blow, punch for punch, kick for kick. Tien needed to get the upper hand in this fight and there was only one way he could think of doing so. He got out of the way of one of Trunks' blasts and flew high into the air, making sure he was over the water just in case.

He cupped his hand in the shape of a triangle. "TRI-BEAM!" He waited for the perfect moment to fire his blast. It looked as if he was somehow zooming in on his target. "HA!" The powerful blast came raining down hard on the young time traveler. Trunks did the only thing he thought he could do to avoid the powerful attack.

A Golden Aura soon enveloped the Young Adult, his muscles pulsing through his tight shirt, tearing through his fitted blue Capsule Corp. Jacket. He took the blast head on, forcing the Tri Beam to explode where he stood floating. A large dust cloud formed around the boy. The crowd held their breathe waiting for the cloud to clear. When the smoke finally cleared there was nothing left in it's place. The crowd looked in awe as the mysterious fighter disappeared from view.

* * *

Inside the Air Conditioned seat stood some shocked teenagers, trying to find out where the fighter went. There eyes went to the girl who was up against the rail. They followed her eyes staring up at the sky. The three teens tried to figure out what she was looking out. There was nothing but the sky above Tien ShinHan.

"What are you looking at?" Asked the blond haired gal.

Without taking her sight off the fight "He's up there. Just wait for it." Gohan answered, a glint in her eye, she was enjoying every second of this fight, it was great.

* * *

Up in the sky the Tri Clops searched everywhere for the Super Saiyan, but he was masking his ki all too well, unable to be tracked. Unknown to him Trunks was hovering high above the clouds waiting for the right moment to crash on down.

He waited patiently for the moment to strike. A minute passed, and then another. Tien floated in the air, still searching for his opponents ki signature. He was concentrating hard and the crowd was getting restless waiting for the action to resume.

It was time. He ready, the time to strike was now. Gohan pointed up at the sky. "Look." she told the people in the room.

"We still don't see anything, what are you pointing at?" Soon enough a spec came into view and it was coming down fast in the direction of the other fighter. The two specs clashed, one went crashing towards the water while the other stood tall floating in mid air. "But? But how could you tell?"

Some questions were better left unanswered, Gohan figured this was one of those questions. She turned the other way and took Goten who was still in between Piccolo's arms. "You weren't even holding him right." She pouted. He grunted.

"Ahem. I asked you a question. Are you going to answer it or what? There's no way you could have known he was all the way up there." There was no avoiding it now. The other girl was standing face to face with her and behind her was the railing. She could always just jump and get away, but that would cause for more questions.

She took in a breathe and blew the strand of hair fading in front of her eyes. Her bangs were getting pretty long, she would need to cut them soon or she wouldn't be able to see straight without the use of hair clips. "It's all a trick. I saw him fly up there after the explosion. That enough?"

"But, bu, come on. That's not an explanation. Jeez, you're so vague. Mind explaining a bit more. I already knew it was all a trick. My dad proved that when he beat Cell. All those people are fake, it's all a trick." A Certain scientist was listening over the conversation and couldn't stand any more bashing of her friends.

"Gem dear, I think we should go get something to eat before the next round starts. How about it? Trunks here is getting pretty antsy as well." Bulma clearly was going to abuse every right she had to call Gohan by that name she came up with. It wasn't a bad idea either, hiding one more thing wasn't that big a deal was it.

"Alright. Sorry, but I have to go now. Be back later." She turned around before leaving the room. "Hey Mr. Piccolo. Do you want anything to eat?" He grunted. Of course he didn't, when was he ever seen eating anyways.

"She seems, I dunno, odd. Don't ya think?"

"Oh come on, you were forcing questions down her throat. She just wanted to watch the fights. She helped you watch it to. I bet we would have never seen a thing if she didn't point it out." Erasa was trying to see the positive side. That's just who she was, always so cheery and up beat.

"Eh, she was pretty strange. Kinda cute though."

"Oh shut up Sharpie."

* * *

The rest of the fights went by cleanly without much intensity and ferocity as the fight between Trunks and Tien. The fights played out and in the end the Finalists came out to be Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha and Doskoi, the sumo wrestler. The Final round was going to be a bit different than the previous rounds. In this round the fighters were going to be transported to a special area via Capsule Cart. And from there they were going to fight against an alien that was specially chosen for this tournament. Each of the four fighters' arena's were to be chosen at random, where you went, only the cart knew.

Trunks was thrown into a vast valley of green grasses that looked to be the backyard of his dreams. So peaceful, so quiet. He was enjoying the scenery all around him. That is, until from out of no where an uncharged blast was thrown his way. He quickly got out of the way of the blast and got into a defensive fighting stance. This meant war. There was no mistaking it by the look on the guy's face that he meant business and this was no longer a friendly tournament.

The two went at it like it was an all out fight to the death. Trunks hated the situation he was thrown into. Violence, once again was thrown his way and he was forced to stop it. Destruction. Pain. Sorrow. Blood. Death. Each of these described his life. His whole life he was on the run just trying to survive. It was only just recently in the past year that everything was starting to turn around, everything was starting to become normal now, he was finally living a life he was comfortable with. He had come back to this timeline for the anniversary of this event. And now he was fighting once again for his life. He couldn't take it. All the bad memories he had of burying his comrades, burying all those innocent lives lost to those monsters that madman had created. It was too much. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to put a stop to it. Rage was slowly building it's way up throughout his body. Energy flowing quickly through his veins, his blood boiling. There was a fire in his eyes. In an instant he caught his opponents blade that was aimed for his head. The fire was strong, burning with a dark, Teal fury.

He exploded with anger, a golden aura consuming hsi body and throwing his opponent away. His hair stood on end in spikes that defied the laws of gravity. His muscles once more bulked to unimaginable proportions. The blue skinned fighter looked at him with amusement. He let out a small chuckle before going on the offensive.

* * *

The four soon re-entered the room they were staying in to watch the fight to a dead silence. Not even the crowd was making a sound. Everyone was just watching the brutal beatings being handed out on the battlefields. This was not supposed to happen. These weren't the fighters hired for this tournament. Something was wrong, these weren't friendly aliens, these were killers, bounty hunters looking for another planet to claim their own.

Gem and Bulma both were wondering what was going on. They looked at the other spectators in the room who looked as if they had seen a ghost. Their faces, shocked and were lacking any color.

"Hey, what's going on? Why is it so quiet in here?" asked the teenage 'mother'. The other five people in the room jumped at the sound of just about anything other than the cries of pain being hear from the tv.

"Look at the screen." The blonde headed girl gestured. What Gohan and Bulma saw was a nightmare. Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and even Trunks were all being beaten to a bloody pulp by the Bounty hunters with blue skin and orange hair.

"Oh no, this is terrible. Someone has to do something to help them. Where's Vegeta. He needs to go help them." Another thought then occurred. She turned to the little girl standing next to her on the verge of tears staring blankly at the large screen. She wanted to ask her to go and help but she couldn't bring it to herself to ask such a thing. A shot of Trunks laying on the floor with cuts and bruises all over his body was all she could see. The rest of her friends were also there in the same or even worse condition as him, but she saw only the lavender haired Demi.

"Trunks."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the hold up. Procrastination is a bitch. I want to blow through this tournament and get to the time skip already. But I don't like how Bojack Unbound just ended with SSJ2 in a matter of seconds. That was just wrong. So this is my version of it. Please Review :D


	6. The Wild Ride

**A Fight For Trust: The Wild Ride**

Toriyama owns everything...greedy bastard XD

* * *

"TRUNKS! Someone needs to go help them! Anyone please!" She looked around the room, Piccolo was gone, hopefully on his way to the battlefield. He always had the knack for coming at just the right time. She was hoping he wouldn't pull his usual stunt this time around and go help right away.

The others in the room couldn't bare to watch the fights anymore. Mr. Cash had already called for one Mr. Hercule Satan to go and fight early and take on these space invaders. After this the normal humans in the room suddenly got a bit more cheery. Their hero was going to save the day once more. He had defeated Cell but a single year ago, these guys probably couldn't compare to that kind of strength.

"Alright! My dad's going to save the day!" The little girl turned to the small family and was disappointed to see they weren't as happy as she was. "Hello? I just said my dad was going to save everyone. Aren't you listening?" The small group just stared at the wide screen, not able to take their eyes off their friends who were suffering a beating worse than they could imagine.

Bulma couldn't believe it was happening again. She tried her best to shield the eyes of her impressionable One Year Old. She turned to the girl with the pigtails and shot a disturbed look her way. "Your father can't do anything to help my friends out. So don't get your hopes up." Her scream quickly depleted to a mumble. "There's only person who can beat those monsters."

* * *

It was then that Vegeta arrived at the scene of the crime and started taking names. Showing up already in his transformed state, he then powered up to his max and started pounding on the magician and the other orange haired minions. The girl in the group, Zangya, as the leader of the group had called her at some point in the battle, took Vegeta by surprise and kicked him in the back. This caused a series of events which would lead to the defeat of Vegeta in this battle.

Caught off guard, he tried to block a punch from one side, there was no trouble there, but he received a knock in the back that sent a shock wave through his body. His body fell forward as he was bombarded with an assault of energy waves. One after another it didn't seem to end. His blue armor was slowly being torn apart. Blood was dripping don his arms and legs like a hailstorm.

There was Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans, once again becoming useless in battle. His pride more than anything was taking a beating. His body was just a tool he had at his disposal, and it was slowly dying out. The blue skinned monsters for a short moment halted on their attack to see what would become of the proud Saiyan warrior.

The proud warrior's body started falling from the sky. Those he believed to be his allies could do nothing but watch the horror as it took place. There was one who was able to gather enough strength to get up. He watched every second as his father took every punch and every blast head on without a second thought. He saw Vegeta's body begin to descend from the sky, and something just, snapped.

"FAAAATHERRR!" The boy with the Straight Lavender hair threw himself up off the ground and ascended towards the sky to catch his father in a blinding flash of gold. He quickly grabbed his father's limp body and shot back towards where the others were laying in their beaten states. "You'll be ok down here father. Just get some rest. I'll take care of them."

The Half breed Super Saiyan shot towards the sky and stopped when he was in the middle of the circle. Bujin to his left. Bido to his right. Zangya at his backside. Bojack was watching from a distance, he felt there was no need for him to jump in against inferiors.

"You think you can just come here and take our planet for your own? You're just like everyone else in the universe with power. You have no idea how to use it properly. You think just because you have it that you can use it for your own selfish desires. You think because your stronger than the person below you that you can take advantage of them. WELL YOUR WRONG! I WON'T LET YOU! AHHH!" Trunks began to ascend even further than his normal Super Saiyan form. His muscles started bulging up, his hair shot up like a rocket. Every spike standing up in attention. His pupils were lost for a moment. His bright Golden aura shot out from his like a thousand suns temporarily blinding his opponents.

* * *

"TRUNKS! He's ok!" The little girl wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched him show up and begin to power up. She knew he was getting stronger, but he was making the same mistake. His muscles were getting too bulky. He was creating his own disadvantage. "NO! You're doing it wrong!" She screamed out towards the screen. "Come on Trunks! You don't need to do this."

She was right. He had the power he needed. But he still couldn't do anything to touch the goons. They were to quick for him in his new form. His power was great, but it meant nothing if he couldn't hit his opponents. He still hadn't gotten it through his head. Gem watched as Trunks struggled to fight back against his opponents who were teaming up on him. He would go for one and get struck by another. It was the same situation Vegeta got himself into. He was doing no better.

"No. NO!" Her screams grabbed the attention of everyone the room was being shared with. The Billionaire and his son hot her an odd look. The blue haired woman was in her own little world as she tried to stay hopeful in this dire situation. Tears were streaming down Gem's face when she felt an arm on her shoulder. Teary eyed, she turned around and was surprised to see it was that blond girl who was with Mr. Satan's daughter.

"It'll be ok. Don't worry, Mr. Satan is on his way there now." Erasa was always a friendly person, even to those she didn't know. But she didn't know what would happen when she pushed certain buttons on this girl she just met.

Gem grabbed the arm and gently pushed it off. "No. It won't be ok." She replied in a dark tone that was unlike the happy or sad show she was putting on earlier. A serious side was showing. She turned around and walked up to Bulma. She lifted her head to look into the eyes of her adopted mother. "I can't take watching any more of this. Please take care of Goten for me." She handed her little brother over to Bulma who was more than surprised to say the least. She had figured the girl standing in front of her had lost all ambition to fight.

But there it was. The same glint that she saw on a daily basis in Vegeta's eyes. The Saiyan in her was still alive and well. It just needed the proper push to be released from it bindings. She started towards the exit of the room when Bulma reached for shoulder.

"Here kid, you're going to need this." She held out a capsule and dropped it in Gem's hand. "I brought it just in case. Now go out there and kick some tail." Gem winked and took off.

"Go get 'em Gohan. Make your father proud." She watched the Demi run off as fast as 'humanly' possible towards the nearest exit. She knew it was a good idea to bring the capsule.

"What was all that about? And why did you call her Gohan? I thought you said her name was Gem. Come to think of it, she looks nothing like you, is she even your daughter? And who's the baby?" The girl in the pigtails walked up to the scientist wit her arms crossed in an arrogant fashion while she threw questions out left and right.

"Hmph. Quite an attitude you have there. But you're still a kid, so I'll let it fly. As for your questions. I guess you'll just have to get to know her and ask her yourself when she gets back." Bulma turned back to the screen and waited for Gohan to arrive at the battlefield.

* * *

As soon as she found the nearest restroom she bolted through the door and checked to see if the room was clear. Once she was sure she was alone she went locked the door and popped open the capsule. The smoke cleared and and in it's place stood a cabinet with 2 small drawers that stocked her two fighting gi. In another drawer was a pair of scissors and a red head band. She took hold of her hair and realized how long it was. A frown formed on her small face. She knew what she had to do.

"I guess I'll be wearing extensions for a while." She brought the scissors up the back of her head and gripped her hair so it was tame.

*SNIP*

Her long jet black hair fell to the floor. It felt like she just ripped a piece of herself out. She looked in the mirror and didn't like how bushy her hair looked now. She took it upon herself to clean it up to look like how her dad cut it for her in the Room Of Spirit And Time. A couple minutes of cleaning up and she was content with her short spikes. She threw on the head band to keep her bangs from falling over her eyes. Now for her choice of clothing.

She opened up the top drawer and was greeted by the Turtle Hermit School of Martial Arts uniform. She closed the drawer. She opened up the drawer below and saw what she was used to wearing. The same purple Gi she used to wear to horde off many enemies. Her first fighting outfit, the same as her mentors, minus the cape. She closed the drawer.

The decision she was forced to make. Which person would she wear? Who was she? Was she Gohan, the girl who let her power get to her and let her father die at the hands of Cell? Or was she Gem, the young woman who took full care of her baby brother who was going to save EVERYONE? She opened up a drawer and threw on the Gi of choice. Packing up the Capsule she opened the door and flew off to the battlefield at full speed. _'I'm coming Trunks, just hold on. I'm coming!'_

* * *

"You'll, you'll never get away with this Bojack." The tall teen rushed at Bojack with whatever energy he had left in his body. His energy was too depleted at this point to hold his Super Saiyan form. He had by now taken out his sword and was sloppily swinging at the monster. He had forgotten the basics and was just up there swinging out of anger, he wasn't coming close to hitting the stronger blue enemy.

Bojack was growing tired of his new play thing. He let his 3 minions finish off the Lavender haired kid. The three of them all held out their hands in front of their torsos and began shooting string like beams towards the boy. His body wrenched together and he screamed out in agony. He felt all the energy he had left leave his body. They released the grip on him when his eyes closed and he stopped straining himself. They made sure he was unconscious before they were going to kill him.

His body fell crashing to the floor. Zangya, Bido and Bujin all powered up energy blasts in their hands and were about to release them when a barrage of energy blasts flew in their direction. They dodged the blasts with ease. But they weren't meant to kill. Just to stall.

They searched for the source of the blasts and saw a proud man standing his ground. Blood running down his forehead past his eyes and down his chin. "I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY SCUM LIKE YOU! HYAH!" Without a moments hesitation the Saiyan prince flew into the air and transformed back into his Super Saiyan state, he was ready to take all four of them, even if it meant dying without killing even one of them.

"Now which of you pieces of trash wants to die first!" He clenched his fist in front of his face and drew out more power than he had before.

* * *

"He's alright. Vegeta thank god your alright. You had better not die out there. I swear I'll kick your ass all the way down to hell if you die out there!" Bulma had everyone else in the room scared of her wrath.

"Come on dad, kick their butts!" Trunks cheered on his father even though Vegeta was getting his ass handed to him. On the big screen was a shot of the Saiyan with blood dripping down his face, there was still some fight left in him, but not very much. He was breathes were long and heavy. He wasn't going to last much longer like this.

"Mom, where did Gohan go! Dad needs help!" the little prince complained. Bulma looked down at her boy, then at the one in her arms.

_'Come on Gohan, where are you? Hurry up already.'_ The fact that she was using her real name instead of her cover was a sign of panic from the genius. She knew this was a serious situation, no laughing matter. "She's, she's on her way Trunks. Don't worry about Daddy, he'll be fine, alright?

The flying cameras were moving all around the barren wasteland that was the battlefield, getting shots of each of the competitors as they lay immobilized on the floor. One by one the cameras would zoom in on the fighters' faces. One by one, each of their barely breathing faces were shown. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo. The droid flew off in the direction of the fight to get a picture of the young lavender haired fighter.

"OH NO! TRUNKS! WHERE ARE YOU GOHAN!" The woman cried out. Goten began crying himself. Trunks was getting testy himself. He wanted his dad back. He wanted his big brother back. He wanted to know where his big sister was.

* * *

"Is that?" He took in a deep breathe. "Is that all you've got! Come one! There's plenty more left in my tank. Come at me if you're ready to die!" Vegeta hunched his body over as he struggled to keep himself up.

"Ha. Stupid monkey. You don't know when to quit, do you? Zangya, Bido, Bujin. Leave the monkey to me." Bojack slowly descended down to Vegeta's level. Sizing up the beaten warrior. There wasn't much left to observe. He was bleeding from just about every inch of his body, you couldn't count the amount of bones he had broken. How he was standing was an achievement alone.

"I will never give up! You will never beat me! I am the ultimate warrior! The Prince Of All Saiyans! You! You're nothing compared to me! NOTHING!" HE charged once more at his opponent. He was back in his normal state, black hair, black eyes, a low amount of power left in his body. He was running strictly on will power alone.

His fists were flailing all around Bojack who was simply toying with him. This fight was nothing but a game to him, and nothing more. But his fun was running low as his opponents only got weaker and weaker with time. He was ready to rid this planet of it's inferior species.

"Is this it? Is this all the power you have? Your worthless. Pfft, Prince of all Saiyans. Where has that gotten you?" Bojack thrust his fist at Vegeta's face knocking into a building, causing it to collapse around him. "I'm sorry but this game of ours has gotten boring. It's time to rid the universe of unworthy species, starting with you. And then, the planet."

"You know what. I feeling, generous. I'm going to let you see something that only those strong enough to fight one on one with me get to see. You didn't quite live up to those standards but you gave a decent fight I guess. I'm going to let you see my maximum power.

* * *

_'Faster I have to move faster! But where are they! I can't sense anyone besides Vegeta, and it's barely there. What the heck is going on over there? I have to move faster!'_ Powering up to full strength the golden haired girl blasted off with even more tenacity then before.

It wasn't but a few moments later that she arrived at the battlefield. The first thing she saw was her friends all laying on the ground, unconscious. "Tien. Krillin. Yamcha. I'm so sorry. I should have been here earlier." She stood up strong and looked around for Trunks's energy signal. It was faint, but it was still there. She let out a deep sigh of relief. "But I'm here now and that's what matters.

Gem blasted off in the direction of Vegeta's energy signal, she was just about there when a large blast passed by her face. She wasn't the target of the blast, no, she looked in the direction of the blast. It was heading towards a broken building. Dug deep into the building was a spec of black.

"Vegeta? VEGETA! NO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Without a seconds thought she tried to get herself in front of the blast, but she couldn't beat it. "NO I'M TOO LATE!"

*BOOM*

* * *

A/N: I bet you would like to know what happened wouldn't you? I guess you'll just have to wait for the next update won't you? And I guess that means you'll just have to review this chapter to pass your time, won't you? Yea you better review or else XD


	7. Lost It All

**A Fight For Trust: Lost It All**

Toriyama owns everything...greedy bastard XD

* * *

"VEGETA NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! DARN IT! I WAS TOO LATE!" The young half breed cried out to the heavens above as she pounded her fists into the ground in a flurry of anger and shame. "I FAILED AGAIN!"

Over her cries was a maniacal laughter. From above the young Super Saiyan floated the demon responsible for the demise of her friends and family. "Oh look what we have here, another player for our little game. I guess we don't have to destroy this filthy trash heap just yet. Let's play for a little bit longer." The demonic figure from above was gazing down at the fragile girl down below with a wide grin. An evil plan running through his mind about how he was going to torment her down to her last breathe.

"Zangya! Take the girl and show her why no one stands in our way." The long orange haired beauty took flight and sped towards the girl with the bright golden hair. She cocked her right leg back and was feet away from the girl when she thrust it towards her head.

The long haired demon girl was satisfied when she felt she made contact with something. She couldn't see what it was, but it made a large dust cloud, so she took that as a good sign. She stood there afloat with her leg in the same steady position as she waited for the smoke to clear.

Something just didn't feel right about the situation to her. It didn't feel like her leg collided with a head. It felt more like a rock, no a boulder. The smoke had soon cleared and as she hoped, there was golden hair in line with her leg. But it wasn't the same, it wasn't the hair of a female. "What! You! How did you! You should be dead! AH!" Zangya flung her other leg in the direction of the muscular teen and knocked him towards the same building his father died in.

It was weird though, that building should have collapsed even further than it had when the blast Bojack sent exploded. But it wasn't something to think too much about. Her target was still alive and open for an attack. "It's your turn to die now brat! "KYAH!" Once again she swung her leg towards the child, but this time there was no mistaking what happened.

Gem looked up to to where her arm stopped her enemy's leg from colliding with a fire in her eyes not seen since Cell appeared. That look in her eyes was enough to force Zangya to back off. She jumped back from the Half Breed and fired away as many blasts as she could in the amount time it would take for a normal person to react.

A large mushroom cloud formed over where Gem once stood. Bojack and the his other comrades looked into the cloud as if they weren't content with the outcome, that it had taken Zangya so long to take out the little girl. It took a couple minutes for the cloud to clear up. Zangya's eyes went wide at what the outcome was.

* * *

"Gohan! GOHAN NO! I can't lose all of you! Please no! You have to pull through, you can't die." The middle aged, blue haired scientist was fighting away the tears while her two little kids were making their own waterfalls flow.

"Mommy I don't want daddy to die. Mommy! I want my big brother, I want my big sister!" The boy with the lavender hair let it all out, this was just too much for him. And to think the day started out so well that he was laughing his butt off at watching the humans fight.

"It's alright Trunks, everything's going to be ok. I promise, alright?" He nodded while wiping the tears from his face. She tried her best to soothe baby Goten and stop him from crying by rocking him back and forth. This was a proven failure. She just wasn't as good with Goten as she was with Trunks when was being held in her arms.

The other 5 people in the room weren't so used to a baby crying in the vicinity and were getting a bit testy at the show being played out in front of them.

"Hey lady! Can you shut up for like Five minutes! God! You're so annoying!" Expressed little Monty. This was supposed to be his birthday gift and it was turning into a blood bath, the last thing he wanted to hear was some middle aged woman crying her butt off because she thinks someone was killed by a magic trick.

Mr. Cash cut off his son before he crossed whatever line the ever so famous Mrs. Briefs had. "Oh please excuse my son's rudeness. It's just that his birthday hasn't exactly come out as planned as you can see. I can tell that you're not having the best of days either, I'm very sorry for your friends out there. But we are sending our best man out there now and he should be arriving very soon."

"Yea, my dad is going to kick their asses, just you wait."

"Yea Mr. Satan's the champ. There's no way those alien freaks won't stand a chance." The two proud young teens were too busy praising their idol while the third in the group approached the crying woman.

"Here, let me help you out there." Bulma went wide eyed at how sincerely kind hearted this young girl was. But she was still confused what she wanted. "Come on now, hand him over, I'll calm him down for ya." Without another second, Bulma slowly handed the wild haired baby over to this strangely sincere young blond.

Erasa rocked the child back and forth and calmed him down to a low coo. Bulma was impressed with the young girl and how well she was with the strong child. It gave her a hope that was seemingly lost on this day. She took another look at the wide screen and greeted with another shade of hope. She saw Earth's Greatest Hero, she saw her best friend, she saw Goku, or so she thought.

* * *

"I've had enough of your sick games Bojack. Leave this planet now!" The gold fighter demanded the space pirate do as she said. And why wouldn't she? She had been pushed, she had been shoved, she had been kicked, and she had been punched. Yet none of these beatings hurt her as much as the sad truth that her friends won't be able to see the beating that was about to handed out to the blue skinned freaks.

"Ahahaha. Don't make me laugh little girl. You knock my men down and you think you're some sort of big shot? HA! It'll take more than that to stop me from dominating this world and taking it as my own." He made yet another hand gesture and in seconds his comrades were surrounding the girl just like they had Vegeta and Trunks.

"Now, try escaping this." All at once the 3 henchman threw their arms out in front and trapped young Gohan in the tortures bindings that once held Vegeta and Trunks. It had the same effect on Gohan, except it was having a stronger effect and working much faster.

The young Super Saiyan tried her best to break free, just to be able to move her arms away from her torso would have been nice. But it just wouldn't budge, as hard as she tried, she just couldn't break free. "AGH! Why! Why! Can't! I! Move! AGH!"

"Oh, having problems I see." The beast floated closer to the child, holding up her chin to face his own. "These chains are special energy draining bindings that sap your energy by the second. Would you like to know the best part about them?" He grabbed her fragile body and started squeezing the life out of her. "The HARDER you STRUGGLE! The FASTER it DRAINS YOU!"

She screamed her lungs out to the Heavens above, and it didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

High above the clouds of Earth, high above the Heavens on a distant blue planet a group of beings were watching the terror going on down on Earth.

"Oh my poor baby! Why won't somebody help her? Please King Kai, isn't there anything Goku can do to help?" The Blue Kai with the Halo over his head nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do to help. It was bad enough when you guys left to go visit for even just a short minute. I don't even want to imagine the kind of trouble I would get in if you interfered with something in the Living Realm."

"But King Kai!"

"NO BUTS! I'm Sorry Goku, but I just can't let you interfere."

"AGH! Isn't there...HEY! King Kai! Can I at least talk to my daughter! Please just let me talk to her. If I can't help her physically, then I want to at least be there with her in spirit. She's just a kid, she needs my help! PLEASE!"

The Kai turned his back to the man in Orange and Blue.

* * *

"Where's! All! That! Fight you had just moments ago? HUH!" Bojack was throwing his fists left and right at the dark haired girl while she put up no resistance. All seemed lost to her, there was no reason to fight back in her mind. She had already lost too much on this battlefield.

Her friends' bodies were missing from where they were previously laying so she assumed the worst and they were taken to other world and allowed to keep their bodies. Even with the Dragon Balls though, it wasn't enough to keep her fighting. Each person who had fought today had already been wished back before. This was it, there was no third chance, for anyone. She had given up, all hope was lost.

_'Tien. Yamcha. Krillin. Vegeta.'_ Tears streamed down her face before she could finish her thought. _'Trunks I'm so sorry. I've let all of you down.'_ Gohan was going through that same deep depression that hit her after Goku died against Cell. There was only way of bringing her back.

"Oh, have you given up already?" Bojack stopped his punching the already bloody face of the young girl. "Well, if that's it, then I guess there's no reason to keep this game going any longer." He threw he body off to the ground. As she slowly descended to the ground he charged up two large green blasts in his palms and was readying them to destroy both her and the planet. "Say Goodnight."

* * *

"Come on Gohan. Get up. Snap out of it. We need you. Come on." Everyone in the stadium watched as the Delivery 'GIRL' was about to blasted into oblivion by the Blue monster.

"Hey Wait! There he is! There's my dad!" Hercule Satan's rocket car was suddenly caught on camera and was, by the looks of it losing control and about to crash. And that's exactly what happened.

Inside the cockpit Hercule tried his best to stop the cart from moving, but it was off it's track after being pushed to it's limits. It was skidding across the landing, shooting up sparks from the metal on the bottom. After a couple hundred feet of skidding, the cart was launched into the air from a piece of the building that collapsed from the earlier fights.

The cart was aimed for the worst person possible in this situation. But before it could get to Bojack, the camera got itself in the way of the cart as it was trying to get every single shot possible of the Great Hercule Satan on camera.

The car was headed for destruction when it caught a glimpse of another fighter on the scene. It moved out fo the way and caught a glimpse of the tall man with the wavy black hair.

"Goku." Bulma whispered under breathe. She looked over to Goten who was cradled over in Erasa'a arms as the toddler started crying all of the sudden. She grabbed Trunks and squeezed him as tight as she could. "Everything is going to be ok now Trunks. We're all safe now."

Everyone saw the newcomer cradle the dark haired girl in his arms as they drifted down towards the ground. Everyone was silent as they waited for him do something. It looked as if he was saying something to her, he had his back turned to the camera.

The camera was moving all around trying to get a good look at the guy when it was suddenly hit by Mr. Satan's rocket car and exploded on impact, sending Mr. Satan into a torn down building.

* * *

"Hmph, puny rats. Now where did that brat go? Ah, there's our little toy. Time to finish this once and for all. This game has gone on long enough. IT'S TIME TO DIE!"

The girl picked herself up off the ground where she was neatly laid and murmured some words to herself. She ran a hand through her silky smooth hair and stared at her other. The ground began shaking below her. She looked up towards the sky where her enemies were afloat. She eyes each one of them as if it the last thing there were going to see.

"You! You've taken everything from me! Yamcha! Krillin! Tien! Vegeta!" She paused. "EVEN TRUNKS! I won't let you get away with this! NEVER!" A Golden light engulfed the young Saiyan Half Breed. It shot up towards the sky in a bright flash. The Earth around her began to crumble, the Earth itself was beginning to shake. The amount of power being released was incredible by any normal set of standards. It was unbelievable.

She herself felt the electricity surround her like it did once before. It was comfortable, almost, too comfortable. It was a power she had never felt before. The amount was familiar, but the control, it was there. Though fueled by anger, she only had one goal on this day.

"Ah, so you still have a little fight left in you I see. Well then, our little game just got a little more interesting." Bojack gestured with his head as his three remaining comrades flew at the golden warrior to their impending doom. First was the long haired Zangya to attack. She came in with a right hook but came up short. Her eyes went wide as the sound of Gohan phasing behind her drummed through her head.

Bojack watched as the Orange Haired beauty was blasted into ashes. "ACK! Bujin! Bido!" They assumed their positions on opposite side of the girl as they extended their hands once more. They sprayed their energy bindings around the girl. This time there were no signs of any draining.

"Out of My WAY!" The golden warrior threw both arms out and blasted both of the magicians. "It's time Bojack! YOU! AND ME! WE FINISH THIS! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!" In an explosion of dust and lightning, the rising anger within the child exploded as she took flight towards her opponent. Not wanting to waste another second she flew straight at him holding nothing back.

"Ha! Come and get me bra-" Gohan fazed out of view and kicked the beast in the back of the head knocking him to the ground. Not halting her attack she went after him while he was down and fired and array of blasts at his back. Short moments passed and ass soon as the dust clouds cleared she fazed in and out in his direction, not letting up on her attack.

The monster pushed himself up and raised an arm and sent a green blast in her direction. The blast came at her with blinding speed but she saw it coming and smacked it away with ease. The impending blast found a wall that collapsed almost completely, covering up a certain afro haired man.

"AGH! You insolent! Little! Brat! TAKE THIS!" Bojack threw whatever he had at the golden warrior. But shades of green just passed by the girl as she dipped and dodged the blasts while smacking a few away in the process.

"GRR! RAAH!" Fists flying forward Gohan let out a roar of anger. "I won't let you get away with this! I'll kill you! I'll avenge them all!" She flew directly at him with blinding speed and threw her right fist towards his gut.

In agony the beast writhed in pain as his eyes bulged out as he spat out blood. "Ugh, you, you little brat!" She gave him a minute to breathe as she glared daggers into his black of his soul. "I'll kill you! RAH!" With the moment he had to breathe, Bojack began powering up to his absolute maximum and threw his arms up in the air over his head, gathering energy as he did so.

He released the ominous looking green blast. The force the blast held shook the Earth as it descended upon the girl below waiting for the right moment to strike back.

She stood her ground and waited for the slow blast to come within feet of her before she smacked it away into the atmosphere. Getting tired of these games, with her anger growing with every breathe this monster was allowed to take, she let out a loud roar as her aura exploded around her. The sky above turned pitch black. Dark clouds formed above while lightning shot down below striking down any buildings that were left standing on the battlefield.

"I'm getting sick of tired of these games. No more. NO MOOOOORE!" Before he could react, the green beast was struck in the jaw as his neck snapped to the right. "I! WON'T! LET! YOU! HURT! ANYONE! AGAIN!" Punch left, kick right, there was no let up in her assault. This was it. She had lost all control and discarded all of her inhibitions.

Gohan pounded him down into the ground making a crater 100 feet deep, and 100 feet wide. She floated atop him looking down on his almost lifeless body. She threw her hands up high above her head and crunched her legs to her back. "MA-SENKO!" Bojack's body wouldn't respond to his thoughts. He couldn't move. His whole body was paralyzed. Blood dripped down from his hair all the way to he legs.

The glowing ball of energy above her head grew and grew until she was content with it's size and strength. She made sure to focus it into a single point so she wouldn't destroy the planet. After a moment of gathering energy she was finally content. She threw her hands down in a rush and released the energy. "HAAAAA!"

In a mixture of smoke, dust and blood, the blast incinerated the bottom half of the monster's body as blood painted the ground he laid on. His insides were now visible on the outside. She looked down upon the sight and floated down to his level.

"You brought this upon yourself! This is your fault! You did this! I won't ever let you anyone like you do it again!" She punched his lifeless body and stained her knuckles in his blood.

In a sudden change of emotion from seeing the lifeless body, her breathing became shaky and eyes began twitching. "You! You! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She sent another assault of punches at the now dead monster, making sure that he suffer the worst possible.

"You took everything from me! Krillin!" She punched left. "Tien!" She punched right. "Yamcha! Vegeta!" She pounded both fists into his deflated chest. Her blood was masked by the murderer's blood as she let out everything she had always held in. All the pain she felt, all the anger, all the anguish.

"YOU TOOK AWAY TRUNKS! YOU MONSTER! I'LL NEVER HAVE MY CHANCE! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO TELL HIM HOW I REALLY FEEL! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! GOD DAMMIT I HATE YOU!" She threw one last fist that disintegrated his body completely as she fell to the floor on her knees and cried her eyes out.

"WHY! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN! WHY!

She was just about to let out another scream when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Gohan."

* * *

A/N: Ok I edited this chapter from where Gohan transforms and on. I really butchered the fight scene before and didn't get any emotion into it. I had a cheesy ending to the fight and it was lame. I feel content with how I redid it.


	8. Wildest Dreams

**A Fight For Trust: Wildest Dreams**

Toriyama owns everything...greedy bastard XD

* * *

"I failed again! I let them all down again!" She banged her head into his chest for comfort, something she would need a lot more of after the 'slaughtering.' "Everyone died and it's all my fault! It's all my fa-" With a flick of his wrist she was out cold.

He caught her in his arms and cradled her over his chest bridal style. _'You did good kid, just get some rest for now.'_ He took one last look down at her fragile body and took to the skies back towards the original Tournament grounds. On his way back he couldn't help but wonder what she could possibly be thinking or dreaming about. She would constantly come to him about her thoughts and her nightmares, but after this, there was no way the dream she was having at the moment could be calming.

It wasn't much longer after he departed that he arrived outside of the room where the group was originally watching from. He took one last look down at the young girl and realized he forgot something. There were humans they didn't know in that room. She was still in her fighting gi. Not wasting another second, the tall Namek laid the Half breed on the ground and pushed his arms forward towards her body. No more than a couple seconds later and she was back in her street wear.

Now cradling her in his arms, he pushed the door open and walked into the room full of confusion. Mr. Cash was on the phone buzzing about wondering what happened to all the cameras and about Mr. Satan. Whether he made a difference or not meant nothing to the Namek. He simply stalled what was going to eventually happen. He did pity the man though. Deep down he felt as if the man was more than just a showboat, something must have been missing from his life at some point and it turned him into the lying cheat he is now. But that didn't matter. He shook it off.

"Bulma." Out of shock of hearing her friend's voice the woman just about jumped. She turned around and saw Gohan in Piccolo's arms. She ran up to him and started weaving through her shortened hair.

"Gohan." she whispered. "Is she alright? What happened out there? Where's everyone else? Are they ok?" After watching most of the fight from the anti social room, everyone assumed the mysterious fighters were all dead when their bodies were no where to be seen.

"She's fine. As is everyone else. I moved them all to a safe location so she wouldn't have to worry. Turns out it only put another burden on her shoulders. Blaming herself again. I thought it was the right move, but I think she thought they had all died instead of getting away safely. I don't know what triggered her ascension but I'm glad whatever it was happened. The tall Namekian explained all of this while keeping his voice down. The humans in the room are too close minded to know the truth. They all looked to be about Gohan's age, so there was no way they could understand.

"Oh thank God. I thought we lost everyone again." She cried tears of joy into her hands. she reached over to Gohan's face and brushed away a stray strand of hair. "Sleep well. I'll see you at home." She kiss Gem's forehead and reached over for her little one. "Cmon Trunks, time to go."

"Hey, wait. Aren't you forgetting someone?" Bulma shot the tall green warrior a confused look. He pointed to where a blonde girl holding a baby with wild hair was standing not too far behind.

"Oh jeez. I completely forgot about Goten. He's been so quiet I guess I just got sidetracked after the cameras lost connection from the fight. "Hey ummm what was your name again dear?"

"Erasa."

"Erasa, right, I'll remember that. Well, thank you for everything. If you didn't calm him down I don't know if I would have been able to stand right now." She hung out an arm for Erasa to place the sleeping baby.

"It was my pleasure, he's just adorable. But I just can't believe he's yours. He looks nothing like you." She did a double take just to be sure of herself. He had black hair, she had blue. He most likely got the dominant hair trait in the family.

Bulma waved her free arm. "Oh no silly. He's not mine. Aha. I'm not that old. This one here is mine." She hefted Trunks some. "Goten is Go- Gem's." She replied with a smile. Erasa peaked over at the sleeping girl who couldn't have been any older than her by the looks of it. An odd thought entered her mind as she looked over at Goten and then the girl.

_'Couldn't be? Could it? I rather not push the subject, they're nice people.'_ She argued with herself. She handed Goten over to Bulma and bowed in respect to the widely respected woman. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Briefs."

"The pleasure was all mine. You have a kind soul. It's always nice meeting people like you. Well, it's time I get these guys home. I'm sure they're tired after such a long day. Hey!" She turned and shouted at Piccolo. The only person who could make a person float like the way Goten was. "What's the big deal, he needs to go home and rest!"

"I'm taking him with me as well. Do you really think she wants to wake up all alone wondering where the only piece of her family is? I'm taking them up to the lookout and when she's ready to go home she will." Bulma pouted as Piccolo turned and walked out with both of the Son children in his arms.

"Well I never, hmph. Well, can't do anything about it now, guess I'll just wait for her to come home." Then it hit her. "Hey! Wait a second. He never told me where he put everyone! How the hell am I supposed to find them! Why that Piccolo! Agh! Sometimes he just makes me so!" A couple deep breaths later and the blue haired genius was walking out the door talking to Trunks who was sound asleep in her arms.

"Strange people."

"Got that right."

"Just a little odd. But I think they're nice."

"You would Erasa. You think everyone's nice." Sharpner pointed out.

"Whatever Sharpie. You're just jealous that I got to talk to 'The Bulma Briefs.' Not usually one to brag was Erasa, but she still couldn't believe what just happened.

"Yea whatever, like I care anyways who you talk to." He said raising his eyebrows to Videl.

"Keep dreaming lover boy." she replied as she punched his shoulder.

* * *

Up atop the highest point known to Earth's Greatest Forces was the small Guardian of Earth awaiting the arrival of his Mentor and his best friend. He wasn't expecting the terms on which the latter was coming. With a sound landing, Piccolo arrived at the look-out and walked up the the Namekian prodigy.

"She's fine. All she needs is some sleep."

"And Goten?"

"I took him along to comfort her. I don't think she wants to wake up not knowing where he is. And whatever you do, do not wake her up. Got that?" Dende hesitated to force the words out of his mouth.

"Y-ye-yes sir." The tall Namekian walked past the boy and into the temple. He found the closest room and laid her onto one the beds and pulled the covers over her. He then laid the sleeping baby next to her head and left them to be alone together.

"Sleep well kid." Piccolo walked out of the room without a sound and walked out to his usual meditation area near the edge of the lookout. He shut his eyes and started floating as an electrical barrier quickly starting surrounding him.

* * *

"Hmph. You didn't have to push me down you know. You could have just left while I had my back turned. But nooooo, you had to be all dramatic about it." The man with the wild black hair felt bad for what he did, but there really was no other choice.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry. I'm really sorry King Kai but I couldn't let you try and stop me. My daughter needed my help and I couldn't just stay here and do nothing. You have to understand the situation."

"Before you think of how you're going to respond, just know, say the wrong thing and I won't cook for you anymore." This was as credible a threat as any of her past threats to the Kai. After tasting her cooking he knew that his best option would be to stay quiet.

"That's what I thought." Chi Chi huffed.

"Yea yea. You're lucky your cooking is good."

* * *

Tossing and turning in her sleep was the young Half Breed with unimaginable strength. Shouldering the weight of the world is no easy task, it's even harder when your world gets taken away from you. In almost an instant, everyone she loved and cared for were seemingly ripped from her grasp and taken away.

It was that same nightmare that for years haunted her in her sleep. She would be thankful that it wasn't the most recent nightmare to pop up. That would bring her back into a depressed state. No, she wasn't back in that dark abyss. She was back in that desolate area. Where blood painted the very ground she walked on. Where bruises and scars were a thing of the past. Here was where everything truly changed.

She just felt so helpless whenever this nightmare came up. It always started and ended the same way. There was no happy ending. Everything would come at her in slow motion at first making sure she saw everything. Next, flashes of her friends faces would jump out, smiling at her. And in seconds she would hear their screams as they pleaded for life just one more time. The screams would die out and everything would come back into motion.

When everything kick started back up she was left all alone. It was like this every time. She would look to her left and see a hole which had blood smeared deep into it's depths. To her far right was a large area which was burned out. And then there was the area down at her feet. She could never bring herself to look down, it was always the fear of realizing what was down there that kept her eyes from staring. Tears just ran down her face as she kneeled down and cried.

And then, there was always the scream of her last comrade going down. For a reason she could never figure out, this person was always faceless. She couldn't help but think that it was foreshadowing. It always happened this way. There was a loud crashing sound where he was smacked and eventually blasted to his last breathe.

Her fists pounded the ground where the footsteps always neared. It always happened this way. It never changed. Why couldn't it ever be different? She always had control but could never seem to move. She stared up at the demon responsible for all the blood, all the sweat and the tears that rolled down her chin. The sunlight for some odd reason always covered his eyes. Why was there even a sun on this dark day in her past. It made no sense for the Sun to be shining down on such a nightmarish event.

His lips would move but nothing could ever be heard. One last tear drop fell to the ground before his leg lifted high above her head. She said one last prayer and his leg came crashing down.

"DADDY!" She shot up from underneath her covers and started panting hard and gasping for air. She was sweating bullets as she tried to calm herself down. This specific nightmare hadn't come up in a long time, she didn't know why it chose to sneak up on her now, but she really didn't want to know why.

What startled her almost as much as the nightmare was her surroundings. Never once had she been in such a place. It was just a plain white room with a large white bed that she was for some odd reason laying in. The last she could remember she was crying in Piccolo's arms. Then it donned on her what happened, why the nightmare replayed itself. The battle with Bojack was all coming back to her.

Once again she felt helpless because she knew that everyone was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Their bodies vanished during the fight, and that alone was all she needed to see to completely breakdown. It was what almost caused her own demise. She has a guardian angel above to thank for the demise of Bojack. He was always there for her when she needed him, always saving the day, never giving up, never failing. Something she couldn't avoid no matter how hard she tried.

She was deep in thought when the cries from the wild child snapped her back into reality and out of her wallowing misery. She quickly grabbed her brother and sat with her legs dangling over the bed, just staring down at him as she rocked him back to sleep, or at least attempted to. A couple minutes of being alone with him and she decided to walk out and see what was going on.

She walked around the temple for a bit, it was pretty quiet around the lookout today. Everyone must have been out near the edge. After circling around she found herself back at the entrance. And as she suspected, outside was Mr. Popo gardening as he usually did, Dende looked like he was meditating under the supervision of Piccolo. But there was no one else. There never would be. She slowly walked over to the group. "Hi Mr. Popo." She waved. "Dende?" She hoped she wasn't interrupting anything important.

The small Guardian of Earth quickly turned around and smiled wide to his best friend. "Gohan! It's great to see you." The young guardian hesitated to hug the girl due to any injuries she might have sustained the day before. Piccolo never let him properly heal her. There was also the fact that she was holding Goten in her arms and it would be a bit awkward.

"Likewise." She turned over to Piccolo who was still in his meditative state. "Mr. Piccolo?" He showed no response. "Thank you." he turned his head a bit. "If you hadn't done what you did then I would have just cried myself away again. But I have to be strong for what I have left. I still have Goten, Bulma and, and, Tr-Tru"

His big hands gripped her shoulder tightly and he hovered over looking down on her fragile figure. "Everything's going to be fine. You should go home. I'm sure everybody misses you. You slept all through the night." she stared back up at him with those dark eyes and nodded.

She didn't know how long she had actually slept until Piccolo mentioned it. She did find it odd that it was still light out. As high as The lookout was, it still grew dark at night. She waved her goodbyes and jumped straight down the lookout, holding Goten as tightly as she could.

"I thought you were going to tell her?"

"I did what I thought was best for her. Seeing is better than hearing in some cases. This is one of those cases." Piccolo explained.

"I guess so." Dende dropped the conversation and returned to his meditating.

* * *

She waited till she had fallen a couple thousand feet before opening her eyes, it just felt good being in the wind like that. It was a feeling indescribable. It was so unnatural that it felt so right.

It was another minute of falling before landmarks came into view, that was when she up-righted herself in the air and jumped into her first transformed state. Her short golden hair left a trail as she flew fast as the eye could see back to West City, back home.

_'I still have you little guy. I'll never let go of you. You won't ever have to worry about anything, I'll make sure of that.'_

It was only a couple minutes later that West City came into view and she had to make sure she wasn't seen flying, let alone seen as a Super Saiyan. Dropping down near the limits of the city she decided to walk the rest of the way home. It wasn't that far of a walk, maybe ten minutes at the most, fifteen if she took her time to admire the tall buildings that towered high above the sky.

* * *

"I, I think I'm going to wait a little longer."

"I understand if you want to wait for her." In that crazy head of hers, Bulma was already thinking of the possibilities. The chances weren't very high, she knew that, but as long as they were both breathing, she knew they both cared about each other.

"Hmph. You're just as weak as ever." Vegeta was leaning up against the wall. "Let the brat go. If she wants to see you leave then she would have been here by now."

"Well I never. To say that you don't care would be a lie, just ignore him son. She'll be here, just wait a little longer."

"Do you really gotta go big brother? I want you to stay. So does Gohan. Please please please pretty please with cherries on top." The Chibi him just about tackled him over as he was begged to stay in this time line.

"Sorry little guy. I have my own mom to get back too and I'm sure she's pretty worried about me as well. I didn't really expect to stay here for as long as I did. She probably thinks something happened to me. I need to get home before she throws a fit."

"Ha. Some things don't change with time I see." The Prince cracked. Which got him the usual threat to lock up the Gravity Training Room. He was just about to walk back in when he stopped and turned his head. "It's about time."

"Hmm? The three that were left outside all turned around. No one was there, yet. They turned back to where Vegeta was, but he was already inside before they could ask what he meant.

"What did he mean by that? I don't see Gohan anywhere?"

_'This is real, this isn't a dream! I can't believe it, he's alive HE'S ALIVE!'_ She ran hard and she ran fast as the tears flew back into the wind. She was just feet away from him when she jumped. "TRUNKS!"

* * *

A/N: I liked this one :D I like how this chapter came out. I especially love how I did the Nightmare scene. On another high note. HOLY SHIT! Prince of Orange Star got a shit ton of support, for one chapter! Like seriously God Damn. I didn't think it would get even half the response it's received, but shit, I was wrong, in a good way. Next update from me is going to be that. I go in a circle. One gets updated, then the next, and then the last one. :D I treat them equally and will continue to do :D Well hope you liked the chapter and I await on hearing from you. :D

I'm in a much better mood today then when I was last I updated A Disturbed Savior. The Swords I ordered finally came in today :D


	9. The Day That Never Comes

**A Fight For Trust: The Day That Never Comes**

Toriyama owns everything...greedy bastard XD

* * *

It's been a couple days, maybe even weeks since Trunks went back to his time. I can't tell anymore, I've just been so sick of it all, I've lost track of time again. I've gotten back into my former groove of making Goten's life my own. I go to Yamcha's baseball games at times when I just need to get out. I walk around the city going no where in particular, just walking. To think that I could be so happy one moment and then back to feeling absolutely nothing the next day. I won't ever forget when he left, how I felt.

I was so happy that he was actually alive and not dead like I thought everyone else to be. I didn't want to let go of him but knew that he never intended to stay here, that it was only temporary. But I wanted him to stay so badly, I let myself believe he would actually stay. I never should have gotten so much hope.

I threw too many sign at him, made too many moves. He knew what I wanted but he knew it wouldn't work. We're from two completely different worlds. I don't even exist in his world anymore. From the way he described it to me, the me from his time was the exact opposite of who I am. But I can't blame her, err, me? Yea, well, she lived in a world where everyday was a fight for survival, she never had a chance to have a simple life, I guess I should be thankful for that I guess. Plus I have Goten. My mom and dad never had him in his time. The virus got to dad before the chance ever came up.

I guess life isn't so bad if I look at it from his perspective. Things could be a lot worse. If it wasn't for him, my life, everything I know and hold dear, it might not still be here. We may have been in the same situation as he was in. Sometimes I just sit in my room staring up at the ceiling thinking about the 'what if' situations.

What if he never warned us? What if the Androids had never even come? What if I had beaten Cell?

WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!

Sometimes I cry myself to sleep just thinking of all the strange possibilities and those 'what if' situations. I can't stand not knowing what could have been. I just can't take it. Everyday I pray and pray that things will get better for me.

When he actually came back, I thought. I actually thought that maybe we could be. I actually told myself that it was a possibility. I made myself believe that if I wanted to, I could make him feel the same things I felt for him, for me. I wanted to believe I could make it happen with enough persuasion.

Maybe if I actually asked him then maybe he would have considered it. I don't know. I just don't know anymore. I can't stand not knowing. Not knowing if he felt the same way. I just want to know. It makes me ache not knowing that 'what if'. I try and not ask myself that one when my mind goes adrift, but I just can't. I miss him too much. I can't imagine not having met him. I can't imagine life without him.

* * *

It's been a couple weeks since I've been back from visiting the past. It was, nice. For the most part, you know, besides the part where I almost died, again. I can't believe that almost happened again. I really dodged a bullet there. I need to remember to thank Piccolo next time I see him. Heh.

Just seeing everyone again made everything seem better though. Dad hasn't changed, though I didn't expect him too. He's still the same guy as he ever was. Mom doesn't seemed to have changed, still uptight with dad as I recall her being. The little me has grown though. He's definitely going to give them some problems in due time.

There was someone new who I got the chance to meet this time around. Goten. Apparently Gohan has a little brother now. I'm happy for her. I don't know how she does it, she stays so strong willed even after everything she's been through. I don't think I can fairly compare our lives. I know she would say otherwise, but I think she's had the harder life.

She's just been through so much and she has the conscious to be able to unfortunately remember it all. Most of the destruction in my life happened before I could remember. She's had to watch both of her parents die right in front of her eyes. One of them twice. I can't imagine what it must have felt like to see how Goten came out.

Gohan. I'm grateful that I got to see her again and spend some time with her. And I could tell she felt the same way. Even though I don't think she can tell how much it meant to me to see her again, I know she was able to tell I was happy for the chance.

The time we spent training didn't seem like training to her though. I think she felt like it was something more. Of course to me it was quality time with a close friend. Every time we would spar I could just tell she wasn't just smiling because her Saiyan side was getting her blood pumping. No, it was definitely something else. It definitely wasn't the side of her that enjoyed fighting. I know what that looks like. I don't think I'll ever forget what she's capable of doing when her Saiyan instincts kick in.

I don't know if it was me, or maybe it was. But whenever I was around her, there was this smell about the area. I can't quite put my finger on it. I've dug through all of my mom's perfumes looking for the same scent, but I can't find it. I don't know what it was, but it was invigorating. I really want to know what it was. I might have to go back just to ask her what it was.

But the thing is. I don't know if I can go back again. It's not that I physically can't. The time machine is fully capable of doing so and mom is working on improving it. But I don't think I can go back, because, because I don't think I can go through with leaving again.

When I was leaving the last time around it felt like I was leaving something behind. I knew I couldn't leave without seeing her one last time, and it may have been just that. The last time. I don't think I can bare making her sad again if I go back just to have to leave again. It wouldn't be fair to her. I know she wants, or wanted more than just a really close friendship with me.

That night before the tournament. I know she was holding back, restraining herself from doing something more. I don't think she came to me at night just to wish me good luck. That was more than just a good luck kiss from one friend to another. I could see it in her eyes. Those dark beautiful eyes of hers. They sparkle even in the darkest of times. Just as my master's would.

Agh! I can't do that. I can't. I can't look at them the same way. I just can't. They may have the same name but they're not even remotely the same person. I lo...I. Ah! Master Gohan was the closest thing I've ever had to a brother or a sister. She was my best friend! She was the best thing that could have happened in my life. I can't even thank for everything she's done. She was, and still is my hero. She was tough and brave, but also caring. She never wanted for me to get involve with the androids.

I know she would just knock me out all over again, but I just wish I went with her on that day. Even if I died, I'd be able to...NO! I need to stop thinking like that. She would want better for me. She just wanted me to live on and keep fighting to hopefully see the light at the end of the dark abyss that was the hell called life. But still, if it wasn't for me, maybe mom could have went back in time. Maybe then I wouldn't have had to hurt her.

Maybe I'm just being selfish. Like mom likes to say when she remembers father. "It's better to have love and lost, than to have never loved at all." Maybe that's what it was. I don't think I'll ever know. I wish this could be easier. Maybe it's this stupid Saiyan side of me that's making all of this so complicated. That must be it. I couldn't possibly like Gohan like that, could I?

Grah! This is so confusing! Why does it have to be like this? It couldn't ever work out. We're from two different times. Two completely different worlds. She doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore! I couldn't do that to her. It's not fair. I have a responsibility to this world anyways. Someone has to rebuild it and it has to start somewhere. After a year without the Androids, everything is beginning to come back together.

Ruins where buildings used to stand have for the most part been cleared out. All those places where I dug people's graves now have flowers growing over them. This time might have a chance for life once again. I just wish everyone was here to see this day.

* * *

It's been 6 years since I lost my mom and dad. Goten is as wild as ever. Him and Trunks are a dynamic duo. They do everything together. It makes me smile seeing him smile. It means I've done something right. After all the mistakes in my life, I've finally done something right.

I've been keeping up going to a bunch of Yamcha's Baseball games. When Goten was old enough I explained to him exactly what the sport was. He was a bit confused, but I expected that. He's so naive. He's definitely our dad's son. Hehe. I've been trying to teach him what I can, but at times it's as if he tries to ignore what I have to tell him. I love him regardless. The little guy is my everything.

Besides Yamcha, I haven't really seen much of my friends. I see Piccolo every now and then when I go out to visit Great Grandpa's old house. I keep the 4 Star Ball there just like Dad did when he was younger. When I explained why I did this to Trunks he kinda blew me off and didn't really care. But Goten asked to come with me. I was ecstatic.

That was 3 years ago. That's when I began telling him of our parents and what they were like. He's always known Bulma and Vegeta to be his parents, but I wanted to make sure he knew who the two greatest people to ever live were. I wanted him to know where he got it all from.

It eventually became a weekly thing that we shared. Every Saturday I would take the little guy over to Grandpa's old hut and we would pray in front of the Dragon Ball. After prayer I would take him inside our old house, which I've been keeping clean, and I'd show him old photos of mom and dad.

At some point in time we reached the near end of the photo album. The part where me and dad were training to fight Cell. I never wanted Goten to know how strong I was because I never wanted him to ever have to fight for anything. I want to be able to give him everything he wants, everything he needs. Anyways, he asked about why I had Yellow hair and my eye color was also different.

I told him that it was one of those father daughter sort of things me and Dad did. I think he believed me. He asked why mom didn't do it with us. I chuckled a bit and told him that mom didn't really want us to change our hair color in the first place. Whatever kept the questioning to a minimum. I like to think that it was a good idea.

And then one day he asked Bulma about it. He actually got smart enough to take one of the pictures while we were Super Saiyans and show it to Bulma. She explained just about everything to him about the picture. She explained what a Super Saiyan was, and by doing that, let Goten know how strong I was. He asked to see me with Golden Hair.

I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to become a 'monster' again, as mom would call it at times. He didn't need to see what it was like to be able to wield the strength to completely obliterate anything you desire at a whim. I told him that if he wanted to see it that he should ask Vegeta to show him. He didn't understand at first, he thought only me and my dad could do it. So when Vegeta showed it to him and Trunks, they were both ecstatic. They thought that maybe they'd be able to become Super Saiyans one day.

God I hope not. Not that I don't want to see my little brothers accomplish something once thought impossible. It's just, I don't want for them to have a need to become Super Saiyans. I don't want to see them ever get angry enough to achieve the goal.

I remember the first time I transformed. I'll never forget the flurry of emotions running through me when it happened. Sadness, guilt, anger, HATRED! I'll never forget that feeling! The feeling of not being in control. So much anger!

I don't want to remember the second time it happened. It was like I blacked out after the anger in me finally cracked through the glass window it was being held behind. It just flushed through my veins and took over.

It wasn't me who was out there fighting Cell. No, it definitely wasn't me. I hate fighting. I hate seeing others in pain. I hate seeing those I love suffer let alone make another suffer.

But this was Cell. The being that took everything away from me. He took my whole word and flipped it upside down. He forced the anger to come back. He forced it out and turned me into a monster. He forced my darker side to come out. It was by his actions that he was defeated.

First he took away my dad. And then. He came back and took Trunks' life. He didn't deserve that. He was just trying to help. He shouldn't have died. No one should have died out there. Even though thousands, maybe millions were revived. No one should have gotten hurt to begin with.

But life goes on, right? Dad didn't want to come back. I cried. Mom died and Goten was born. I became depressed. But over the years I've gained a new family. They even adopted me and Goten. We still kept our names. But in public we're Briefs. Me using the name Gem, as Bulma came to really like that name. I don't mind it. Helps me keep at least a smidge of privacy even when in public. I guess it isn't too bad.

But life still doesn't seem to be happening for me. I still feel like there's something missing in my life. Like there could be more. I try not to think about it too often because it just makes me sad. There are still those times when I just look up at the ceiling and think about him.

It plagues me so. He's never coming back. But I can't even tell myself that. I don't want to believe it. I know it's true, but I'll never tell myself so. I'll never let go. He's obviously never coming back.

I thought that after he came for the one year anniversary of beating Cell, that maybe he would make it an annual thing. But I guess he forgot all about us. He's probably busy fixing up his world.

I don't blame him for not visiting anymore. He's probably living like a king after killing the Androids. He probably doesn't have many moments alone. I bet he has all the girls all over him. God how I envy them. They at least have a chance, while I'm stuck here alone with no one to hold me.

Hopefully this stupid plan of Bulma's doesn't end up just being another burden. I know she's just trying to get me out of the house more often, and meet people my own age, but I don't think she needed to go to these lengths. School is probably going to be just another thing I'll fail at.

She probably thinks it'll be something t get my mind off of you know who. I try not to think about him because I know it's just a fantasy. A dream that'll never come true. I need to forget about it already. It's been 5 years, he's never coming back.

Oh who am I kidding? I STILL LOVE HIM! I'LL NEVER FORGET HIM!

* * *

It's been 6 years now since I rid the world of the Androids. The streets are clean. Life is abundant once again and everyone seems to be enjoying life like they always should have been. Schools have been built to teach children of the past. I've even volunteered and showed up at a couple different classes to tell them about life without the androids. They all seemed pretty psyched about it. They really enjoy having me there whenever I show up.

The government buildings that were blown to pieces 6 years ago are now world gathering buildings. No longer is the world separated by region. We all fought through those terrible times together, as a world. It's great to see the planet coming together as one trying to rebuild and get back to it's former glory.

There were a couple bumps in the road as at times, it was hard just to find people to help out. But once I showed them that progress was eventually going to happen, people were more than glad to lend a helping hand. I even found a good partner in the ruins. I wasn't too sure of him at first, but he's proven that he's willing to go the extra yard for another living being.

He's made things a lot easier for me being how strong he is. I'm sort of glad he wasn't destroyed. I haven't told anyone besides my mother about his origins or who he is. That would only strike fear back into everyone's hearts. And that's not fair, he wants to help.

Things aren't exactly like how I expected them to be though. I thought that maybe, that there was even the slightest chance that we may have been able to wish everyone back. But the limits on the Dragon Balls, if we even had a set anymore, none of them could be brought back. All my hopes were dashed when my mom told me that.

She knew that all I wanted was too see her alive again. I just wanted my Master back. She didn't deserve to die. NONE OF THEM DID! IT'S NOT FAIR! Oh God how life just isn't fair. I have just about everything I've wanted for as long as I can remember, but I have nothing I desire.

After everything I've done, I don't have anyone to come home to besides my sickly looking mother. She really needs to stop smoking.. I should have settled down by now right?

There has to be someone out there for me right? Not even a single decent person in this world looks at me for who I am. Most women see me for what I've done and not for what's inside. To think that people who have suffered their whole lives can be so rude and selfish. I didn't think it was possible, but women are women, and they apparently don't change who they are.

But I know there has to be someone out there for me. My mom is always telling me how everyone has someone in this world that's just right for them. I even went so far as to ask her, "What if they're not of this world?" I don't know what I was thinking when I said that. I knew I shouldn't have. I should have let go by now, but I just can't. I can't forget about her. I don't think I ever will. But I have to. I have to move on. For the sake of this world, there's actually a world worth living in again. I've worked too hard to drop it all.

But I'm not happy. Yea, I have good days like everyone else, but not a consistent basis. I often think...AH DAMN IT ALL I LOVE HER! I WON'T FIGHT IT ANYMORE! But I can't just leave, I still have my mom here. She needs me! God why are things so complicated.

* * *

Well it's been 4 months since Bulma told me I was going to school. I really don't know what to think about it. I start next week and I couldn't be more scared. What will the other kids think of me? They'll no doubt judge me on my surname and try and befriend me to use me.

I just know this is a bad idea. How am I going to watch over Goten if I'm gone half the day? Trunks is definitely going to get to him. And I just Vegeta is going to take advantage of me not being home and try and train him, even though I always tell him that it's not happening. That if anyone is going to train Goten, it's going to be me, when I'm ready to.

I can't imagine the type of chaos those two are going to reaping while I'm not home to keep them in check. Oh well. Nothing I'll be able to do, right? Whatever, guess I'll have to give it a try. I still don't know what I'm going to wear. I wonder what people are going to think about me?

What if they think I'm weird? I'm obviously not normal. Hehe. Well I guess I'll just have to wait. Hm, I wonder if Bulma still has that bracelet around here somewhere. Maybe I can wear that while at school. That'll help at least.

* * *

My life couldn't get any worse. I told her. I kept telling her. She wouldn't listen to me! WHY COULDN'T SHE JUST STOP? God dammit I told her! Why couldn't she just listen to me! Now she's gone! SHE'S GONE AND I CAN'T BRING HER BACK!

Life couldn't get any worse! I have nothing left to live for. There's nothing here to hold me back anymore. I want to see everyone again. I want to see my friends! I want to see my MASTER! I'll be joining you soon enough Gohan. Just wait. I'll be there soon with you again!

* * *

A/N: Why was I inspired to write this chapter like this? With absolutely no actions involved? Because it felt so right with all the time skipping. It told a story that actions could not. A setup of what's to come. Prepare for the story to really begin. I'm going to edit that chapter where Gohan fought Bojack. I realize now there could be a lot more emotion put into that chapter. It really was shit. So yea. Thank you Kakarot Son for being the lone reviewer to the last chapter...at least someone still likes this story. It's just about to get good too *Starts plotting* Well, time to write Prince of OS now. Laters :D


	10. Kryptonite

**A Fight For Trust: Kryptonite**

Toriyama owns everything...greedy bastard XD

* * *

Why is the sun shining on this day? Today can't possibly be a good day. Not even a decent day. This is the worst day ever. I can't believe I'm still standing. I shouldn't be standing here alone. The whole world should be here giving their blessings. But I guess that's my fault for not letting anyone know besides 16. No one knew her the way I did. The rest of the world just saw her as one of the big players that helped restore the Earth to it's glory. But, she was more than that. She was the most selfless person ever. She was the greatest. And, and. She should be here with me! IT'S NOT FAIR! Why is life so cruel to those who do good? Why is it that everything good in my life has to be taken away? What makes my life so appealing for the gods to mess with? Is it because I'm too good of a person? Is it because I've risked my life for everyone else? WHY! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY! It's just not fair!

For the past year or so she had been coughing and wheezing more often than she used to. I should have seen it coming. But she always said it was because of all those years of breathing in the toxic fumes from all the destruction and that I shouldn't worry about it. I believed it, and that's why I blame myself. I could have stopped it all from happening. I should have thrown away every pack she bought. I know that she used them to keep her stress levels low enough so she could live on, but the rate at which she blew past them was too much for one person to handle. I could have. I SHOULD HAVE!

Maybe it's because of my temper that 16 has been holding onto my shoulder ever since I pat down the last patch of dirt. This patch of dirt that is still here because of her. Because she had the will and drive to keep on living. She made sure that I always had a roof over my head and something in my stomach. She's taken care of me and put me before anyone or anything for as long as I can remember, and now she's gone. I don't know how I'm going to keep on without her by my side, correcting my errors, making me dinner, or waking me up from the nightmares I still sometimes have. I don't know how to live without her.

Even though I've witnessed death first hand and know that she'll be in a good place, I'm still not content. I know she'll be up there with all of her loved ones. Everyone she grew up with and shared all those adventures she told me about with. She's going to be reunited with all of them. Goku, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo. She's finally going to be reunited with my father. She's going to get to see Goku again, her best friend. She's finally going to see them all. I hope she tells them all about everything we've done to restore the world. I hope she tells them how I went to the past and saved their future. I hope she tells Gohan how much I've missed her being there my side everyday.

God I can't take this pain anymore. I don't know what to do. I can't stay here anymore. I'm going to end of this chapter of my life. I'm going to leave 16 here and go alone. I know he'll be fine here by himself. He's proven to me that even with all the programming in the world, no one can tell you what to do. This world will be fine with him looking over it as it's hero. I know he'll do good things. This world is in his hands now. There's no turning back, I've made up my mind. I'm coming home.

* * *

"Agh. Come on. Did you have to wake me up so early today? Seriously, it's not like I'll be late." Pleaded the girl with the long dark hair. She rubbed her eyes, blinked and yawned a couple times before throwing the covers back over her head.

"Get up this instant or you're not getting breakfast missy. Now come on. You agreed to this, and I want you start off on a high note. And if that means waking you up bright and early so you can eat a healthy breakfast, then that's what I'm going to do for now on. That is, unless you want to go find yourself some food." The woman with the blue hair stood at the door with a wide grin. She knew she would get her way after that little threat.

Gohan turned over and threw her bed sheets off once again and stared up at the ceiling. "I'll be down in 5 minutes. Just let me get dressed and everything." Bulma nodded her head and left the room leaving her alone to get ready. For a minute she just laid there with her hands behind her head, staring up at her ceiling with a blank expression. "Hm, so I finally go to school today. It shouldn't be so bad." Soon enough she lifted herself from her bed and walked into her closet and picked out a simple lilac colored t-shirt and a pair of low cut jeans.

She took one step out of her closet and reached for the necklace that never came off. She opened up the tiny golden locket. _'I'll make you proud.'_ She stuffed the necklace back under her shirt and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh hey there sleepy ahead. Glad you finally decided to get out of bed. You're looking nice today. Sleep well?" Bulma was cleaning up around the kitchen with a white apron her white lab coat. She was often up at early hours getting some work done before anyone else woke up so there were no distractions.

"Eh. Could have been better. Whatever. So what's for breakfaa-" From out of who knows where, Goten jumped up into the young girls arms with a wide grin on his face.

"Gohan! You're awake early! Does that mean we're going to play?" She swung him around a bit and tugged him tight to her chest and then put him down.

"Sorry squirt, I have to go to school today. We'll play when I get home though, alright?" She ruffled through his hair a bit and sat down at the kitchen table as she waited to be served her food. Bulma came around with a plate of pancakes. She sat down across from Gohan who started digging in the moment her plate was set down. Bulma put her elbow to the table and rested her chin on her palm and watched the young half breed eat. In the middle of breathes Gohan noticed the awkwardness the subtle action had brought.

"You alright?" She asked her adopted mother.

"Just admiring the person you've grown to be. They'd be so proud of you. I ju-" The eldest of the Half Breeds held her hand up to put a stop to the admiration.

She stood up, pushed her chair in and walked over to the apron-ed scientist. "Thanks for breakfast." She wrapped her arm around her and headed for the door. She grabbed her favorite denim jeans jacket off the coat rack and unlocked the door. Just opening it and walking out.

"It's not cold out, brat." Came a gruff voice from somewhere nearby. She stopped and turned around. There was Vegeta in the shadows, leaning against a wall with his arms folded against his chest as usual.

"So? What's your point?" She asked. She didn't see why he felt the need to point that out.

"Hmph. Petty human emotions." She rolled her eyes and walked out and went on her way to school. She could still remember the first time she walked outside the doors of Capsule Corp. She was bringing Goten and Trunks to the park. But as soon as she walked onto the sidewalk, she was bombarded by flashes from cameras coming from every which way.

Thankfully, that was the first and last time any paparazzi reacted like that upon seeing the girl. Vegeta made sure of that. She walked on the sidewalk passing a couple of stores on the side of the street, stealing a glance every now and then at some of the usual spots she would end up visiting every now and then on her strolls through the city on days of Yamcha's baseball games. She picked up a cup of coffee and went on her merry way towards the east side of Satan City.

A couple minutes of walking and she was standing in front of the tall building with a large White Star in front of an Orange background. She looked up and blew her long bangs out of her eyesight. "Orange Star High. Hmph. Ironic. Doubt there's any magic in that star. Well, I guess this is where I walk." She tightened her bag around her shoulder and walked through the glass doors and into the hallways of the already bustling hallways.

She roamed around a bit just to get a feel for the place. She passed by a stretch of lockers that went on for a couple of turns. To her left there were even numbered classrooms and to her right, the odd numbered rooms. She reached into her pockets and pulled out the schedule that came in the mail last week and looked over it. She needed to head upstairs for her first class.

Up the stairs she walked up to the second floor, because floating up would seem weird to normal people. She walked through the halls looking for room 234. An even numbered room, so it should be on the right side now. A couple doors down from the stairs and there she stood in front of her first public schooling class, Math. Gohan double checked her schedule just to make sure. She spotted something that she had forgotten for a moment. _'Well here goes Gem Briefs.'_ She rolled her eyes and walked in. She was early so not everyone had been seated.

Gem met with her teacher and introduced herself. At some point in the conversation she turned her head and looked up at the seats behind. She asked if there were any open seats. Said Math teacher pointed her to the last second to last row and a couple seats in. She walked up to the seat and sat down as she placed her bag on the floor below and her book in front of her. She opened it up and took a look at what she was going to be studying.

She raised an eyebrow at the material in the book. "Is this really what we're studying? Ugh, this is so easy." she whined.

"That's easy? Wow, you're probably the first person I've ever heard say that." Gem turned around and saw a short haired blond girl with a huge smile on her face. "Hi, my name's Erasa. You must be new here since I've never seen you sitting next to me before."

"Oh. hey, I'm Gem. Nice to meet you. And yea, I haven't done anything like this since I was maybe 4 or 5 years old." She stated as she rubbed the back of her head and started twirling her fingers though her hair.

"What? That young? How in the world did you learn this stuff when you were that young? That sounds impossible. You're joking of course, right?" The bubbly blond asked, completely oblivious to whom she was seated next to.

"Yea, my mom pushed me to the absolute limit when I was younger. She wanted to make sure I made something of myself. So, here I am." She mused.

"Well, I guess if my mom was dead set on my education, I'd be as smart as I assume you are too. Anyways, welcome to Orange Star High." And with that, Gem was already feeling like it wasn't going to be so bad. Erasa sat down and looked over the much too big jacket the new girl was wearing.

"So, who's jacket was this?" Erasa insinuated.

"Hm? What do you mean? It's my jacket." She responded.

"Yea, right. And everyone wears jackets that are 3 times too big when the weather is perfect out. So, how long has it been?"

"What? How long has what been?" Erasa was confusing the young half breed with these questions.

"How long have you been going out with whomever's jacket this is? Come on, you can't be that oblivious to what I'm talking about, can you? If you don't want to talk about him it's fine by me, I was just wondering."

"No, no. It's, it' not that. It's, it's just. It's been a while since I've seen him. I try not to think about it too much." She placed her hands on her book and laid on them. This conversation would only lead to more tears if it didn't end soon.

"Oh, if it's not too personal, how long has it been since you've seen him?"

"6 years." She turned her head away to hide her emotions.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. It must have hurt when he stopped coming around. Did he even ever call, email, text, anything?" She wanted to tell her everything, but a simple answer would have to do. The truth would lead to more questions and disbelief.

"He had his reasons. I don't blame him for it. He did what was best. As much as I try though, I'll never forget him. He had the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. A body sculpted from what must have been stone and-"

"Hm, blue eyes, a rock hard body? Must be talking about me." Erasa and Gem both turned around and were greeted by a tall boy with a muscular build and long yellow hair."

"Oh hush you Sharpie. This doesn't involve you. Don't mind him. He just thinks he can get anyone he wants, when in reality he gets turned down all the time because of his arrogance."

"Hey there pretty face, what's your name?" The guy known as Sharpner was giving Gem a sly look, one she didn't take too kindly.

"None of your business if you speak like that." the young Saiyan huffed.

"Playing hard to get. I see. I'll just have to try harder."

"Oh shut and sit down Sharpie. She's not interested in your games." Gem had already by this point reached for her music player and was bleeding the blonds out.

_'Oi. Is this what school is going to be like? Pathetic guys hitting on me? I might just have to show this dunce what's up. It would be worth the argument I'd get at home just to hit him once. Oh well, only if it gets to that point.'_ Being a Saiyan didn't dismiss her from being yelled at and or grounded.

Some minutes passed by and the class was as full as it was going to get. But there was an open seat in between Erasa and that Sharpner kid. Someone must have been sick or late, 'cause the two blonds seemed to be good friends. Class had started and was well into the first half of class by the time the teacher stopped lecturing and wrote the pages to look over on the board.

Gem dug herself into the book and opened it up to the page written on the board. She looked over the material that was covered and sighed. It was exactly as she said earlier. It looked like Math was going to be her 'catch up on sleep' period. She was just falling asleep with her face in her book when the door the classroom slammed open.

"Sorry I'm late, robbery, needed help." Was all that Gem heard before someone started stomping their feet loudly up the staircase. She lifted her head to see who those loud feet belonged to. A girl dressed in a long white shirt that was a size too big, a skirt almost too small and a pair of big yellow boots.

"Oh hey V, how was it out there, kick any asses today?"

"Nah, wasn't much today. Just a typical thug who thought he could rob a store with a knife and a mask. He just missed cutting my arm open, but besides that it was nothing. A kick here, a punch there and it was over." The girl with the pigtails explained.

"Say, Erasa. Who's the half asleep new girl?"

"Oh, this is Gem. She's pretty nice. Hey Gem wake up, I want you to meet someone." The half breed lifted her head and rubbed her eyes before meeting the confused stare of the city's young crime fighter.

"Huh? Oh, nice to meet you." Gem said whilst she extended a hand out. Videl took the hand as they officially greeted each other.

"The name's Videl. So you're new here eh? Well, how ya liking it here so far?"

"It's uh, it's pretty good. Ya know, besides that one guy over there thinking he's all that." Gem gestured her head over towards the lug head who was looking at himself through a small mirror.

"Hm? Oh him? Don't mind little 'ol Sharpner over here. He's nothing but a push over. You just need to show him who's the boss and he'll leave you alone." Videl proceeded to sit in her seat in between the two blonds and lightly punched Sharpner in the shoulder blade.

"Hey, what was that for?" The tall blond whined.

"For bothering the new girl. You could have tried to make a good first impression at least." Hearing the situation under control she grabbed a pencil and quickly started and finished the work for the class period. It only took her a couple minutes, most of the work she was able to quickly figure out in her head. And since they didn't have to show their work it made it that much simpler and easier.

* * *

School was going fine so far, at least by the standards she set for herself. Math was boring and easy and she met a couple new people. They weren't too bad, pretty nice for the most part, besides the one kid who thinks he could win her over because he thought he was all that.

History was, well it was eventful to say the least. They talked about many different topics in class. Apparently the world thought that her grandpa was a tyrant who only desired power and ruled through fear. By the time the class was over Gem had put a few new dents into her desk and the class was short a book that had disappeared into thin air. She was going to have to talk to her grandpa about what everyone thinks about him. The world shouldn't have to believe in these lies. Some lies were good, but this was unjust.

"Hey Gem, I hope you're ready for a workout. The gym teacher never goes lightly on us. You might want to take off the jacket. He likes to push us extra hard on Mondays to get our blood pumping." Erasa explained as the girls were changing in the locker room. She through on a tight fit shirt that soaked up sweat and put on a thin white headband.

"I like Mondays. He gets me ready for the week for kicking crime's ass." Videl through off her shirt that was much too big for her and pulled a smaller tighter fitting white shirt over her head as well as taking off her boots and fitting into a pair of runner shoes.

"Are you just going to wear your school clothes? Or do you have something in your locker that you forgot to bring here?"

"I'll be fine. I think I can handle a gym class like this for one day." She took off her denim jacket and stuffed it into one of the small lockers in the changing room and walked with Videl and Erasa to the Gymnasium.

They walked into the gym and there was no sign of their regular Coach. Instead there was the Security Guard covering for him until he got back from a short break.

"Alright kids, Coach Jin has informed me that he runs you guys like dogs for the first 20 minutes of class. So that's what you'll be doing. He should be back before the 20 minutes is over. There's no need to push yourselves over your limit while I'm here. Just take it easy until he gets back and then you should get back into Coach Jin mode." The class got off to a slow start, jogging around the vicinity only a couple times in half the time they would spend running.

"Class you might want to turn it up just a little bit, even though I'm not obligated to make you do anything in Gym, you are looking a bit sluggish, even for a Monday." The boys took this as an insult and began to almost run. Videl being the competitor she was did the same and was keeping up with most of the boys and even sped ahead of most of them.

Gem was jogging at the same pace as the boys, but to her it was really nothing. Not even so much as breaking a sweat. The guys would every now and then steal a glance and wonder how she was keeping up so effortlessly. Some of the guys thought that it would be the perfect opportunity to 'accidentally' reach for her lower half and claim it as their arms flailing. They all faltered as she managed to slap away their hands without looking somehow.

"Dude. *Huff* "How's? *Huff* She. *Huff* keeping up like this?"

"No idea." They all tried to figure the mysterious new girl who was jogging as fast as everyone was running. But none could come to a solid conclusion.

It wasn't but 5 minutes later. "Class. Just a heads up, Coach Jin is on his way back so it shouldn't be much longer that you keep up the pace alright?" Five more minutes of running around the gymnasium and the doors opened up and in walked in the dark haired Coach.

"Alright you peasants, you can stop running now. Take a 5 minute breather." Everyone came to a halting stop as most dropped to the floor. The majority were gasping for air and holding their heads high to breathe in deep breathes. He examined left to right and saw someone out of place, she stood out like a sore thumb in her deep lilac colored shirt and short jeans skirt. "Hey! You, over there in the purple. What do you think you're doing taking a break? You obviously haven't run even close to a minute." Coach Jin shouted to the girl who had her back turned.

"Yo! *Huff* Coach. *Huff* "That girl was keeping up with all of us. She was running the whole twenty minutes, and she did it so effortlessly." Spoke one of the out of breathe jocks who tried to steal and grab at her not so long ago.

"Is that so? Interesting." The coach started walking towards the girl. _'Hm. Normal person can run for that long and how hard I push these scum and not even break a sweat. Who is she?'_

"Hey Gem, I think coach just called your name. You better turn around." Erasa pointed out to her as she held her arms to her knees as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Hm? Oh, k." She turned around and was faced with what had to be some sort of bad dream. Her eyes went wide as she took a step back and pointed. "YOU!"

* * *

A/N: K, so now that A Disturbed Savior is officially complete. This and Prince of Orange Star will be updated HOPEFULLY, more frequently. Although I am at the moment attempting to finish the drawing I started last week. I just need to add color to it. You can check it out on my profile page or my DA. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Admittingly I cried a bit while writing the 4th paragraph to Trunks's Point Of View. Sad Stuff. The drama shall begin soon enough :D


	11. Conflict

A Fight For Trust: **Conflict**

Toriyama owns everything...greedy bastard XD

* * *

"Me? And who am I to you brat?" His voice as mechanical as she remembered it being 6 years ago. He still had that same hair cut, that same 'I'm the best' attitude. He still carried himself like he was above others.

"You honestly don't recognize me? Hm, maybe I'm thinking of someone else. My mistake coach." Gem played it off as nothing, hoping he wouldn't pick up on it.

_'Crap, almost blew it. But he doesn't recognize me at all. Awesome. Maybe I can keep it that way.'_

_'Hm? I'm not too sure about this one. She looks vaguely familiar but I can't tell why. It's not the hair. Maybe it's the face? Hm, I need a second look. Who is she?'_ Coach Jin pulled out his clipboard and looked over his attendance sheet to check on who this new girl was. He quickly went up and down his list starting from the top. He quickly skimmed through it and saw nothing new. Who was this girl?

He lowered his clipboard from his view of the girl who was now talking to that dumb blond Erasa. He snarled and went back to his attendance sheet.

"No...no...not her...no...not her either...Damn." He didn't see anyone new in his class. He took a deep breathe and took it slower from the top this time. "No...Nope...Nadda..Hm? Gem Briefs? Briefs, Briefs, Briefs." He mumbled. The name sounded like a long lost poison from his once violent past. There was only one well known family with the name Briefs, could this girl be Bulma Briefs'daughter?

"Girl. Hey brat I'm talking to you! Are you really Bulma Briefs' daughter?" He spat out grabbing her attention. She looked over to him. He was angry from what she could tell. Aggravated seemed to define his mood better though. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who liked being left out of something.

"No way! This whole time? You're Bulma's daughter!" Erasa shouted in her ear. This caused Gem to roll over in agony as did the rest of the class. She rubbed her ear out before answering.

"Yea, so what? And what's it to you if Bulma is my mom?" Coach Jin wasn't pleased the tone of voice she used to question him with. It seemed spiteful.

He definitely knew who Bulma Briefs was. It was all in his programming who she was. She's Son Goku's best friend and current President of Capsule Corp, the leading provider in Dyno Capsules. She was one of Goku's friends who assisted, while it might have been a minor role, in the clearing of the Red Ribbon Army. He had plenty of data on Bulma Briefs, but this girl, who seems to be at least 17 years old, who was she? Surely it would have been put into his system if she really was related to Bulma. He had Data that was 13 years old, surely something must be known about her.

He tried searching deep into his files for anything related to 'Gem Briefs.' Nothing showed up. Not a single file, not a single document, not even a mention anywhere. He was getting aggravated. Something was wrong here. If she was who she claimed to be then he had to know who she was.

"Agh! Because I asked you, that's what it is to me. And how is it that I know nothing about you who you are? This is impossible. There's no way you are who you claim to be." He accused as he pointed his finger her way.

"Hm? Really now? Well, I doubt it. I think you've met my dad before. You know, dark hair." She pulled on her hair. "Short" She lined herself up with someone taller than her. "And arrogant." She crossed her arms.

"Hmph. Vegeta? Yea right. I don't believe it. The only brat I've ever heard of that monkey producing is that purple haired freak with the sword. Surely you don't expect me to believe your his daughter."

"I don't expect anything. Just accept I am who I am, Seventeen." She smirked and turned back to Erasa who probably had some questions.

The Android stood there in shock. It had been 6 years since he had heard anyone call him by that. How could this girl possibly know of this name? There was no way she was who she claimed to be. He stared her down as she started doing some stretches while talking to Erasa. She bent left and bent right stretching her back out. She went down to touch her toes and her shirt lifted up along her back far enough for him to get a look at something.

_'Is, is that what I think it is? No. It can't be. It's her, she's that little brat from 6 years ago. It must be her. There's not denying it. That's where her tail used to be. It's definitely her, it has to be.'_

In a quick moment he searched through his files to recall the day him and his sister escaped with 16 from the Gero's laboratory. Images started flashing before his eyes, tens in seconds until he found what he wanted. He chuckled to himself as he realized how pathetic the girl had become over the years, hiding who she was to try and fit in? What a pathetic act.

He would put it off for now and bring it up later when it was necessary. Until then, class was just beginning. He tossed his clipboard to the side and stood up straight and blew his whistle.

"Alright maggots, that's enough of a break. Also one more thing. We'll be taking a break from our usual routine. I'm feeling strangely generous all of the sudden. We're going to be playing some Dodgeball today." He snickered as he left the Gym for a couple moments, later to come back with a bag full of dodgeballs.

* * *

The teams were all set and Coach Jin had set up the area so that all the dodgeballs were in the middle of the Gym and the students had their feet to each back wall.

"So, how do you play this game?" Gem asked innocently

"What? You ask now? You're kidding me. You've never played dodge ball before?" She nodded her head. "Hmm. Well, it's like the name of the game. You try and throw a ball at the people on the other team. They have to avoid being hit by the ball or they're out until someone catches a ball and brings them back in. So basically you want to, WOA! Look out." without noticing the game had started and balls were being thrown in the air, one of them just whizzing by Erasa's face.

"Um, so I don't want to get hit by a ball right?" Gem asked while she had the chance. Erasa had her eyes forward on the opposing team.

"Uh, yea. Just keep dodging. But if you can, OH! Try and pick up a ball and throw it at the other team." SHe explained as she barely dodged another ball.

_'Hm. Doesn't sound too hard. I'll just avoid throwing altogether though. Maybe I should have worn that bracelet today. I can't believe I forgot it. Oh well, guess it's just dodge for me.'_

The game went on for minutes that seemed to pass so slowly for Gohan who was having the hardest time keeping herself from picking up a ball and throwing it at whomever wanted to play the victim. She continued ducking and dodging in a graceful matter just to make it at least look like she was trying.

Split after back flip caught the attention of some of her classmates as she kept away from being hit by an opposing player. She didn't take into notice that her teammates weren't faring as well as her. One by one they were being hit or their ball was being caught by the opposing team. Soon enough she was alone on one side of the gym against 10 people on the other team.

"Hey Gem is still out there. She hasn't been hit yet?"

"No, she's been avoiding everything, and with ease as it looks. It seems as if she's bored too. I mean look at her, she's so calm and in control."

Gem stood at her end with her arms by her side just waiting for someone to throw the next ball to be thrown for her to avoid. This was boring her to no end. "Hey Erasa! When does this end? I'm kind of bored just avoiding the whole time." She asked, forgetting everything Erasa told her earlier besides to dodge.

"What? Gem, try catching a ball or two if you can. But you can't let it hit the ground. If you catch a ball they lose a member and we gain one back." She explained.

"Wow, she really is clueless isn't she." Sharpner remarked.

"You'd think she had never played a sport in her life." Videl commented.

"Yea right. Would you look at her? She's so thin and in shape. She handled all the running earlier like it was nothing and she's the last person standing on our team. She's been avoiding getting hit with finesse too. I'd bet that she does gymnastics or something related." Erasa pointed out.

"Oh. I forgot. I can catch them. Alright, well that makes it more fun. Not by much though." She waited for the next line of attack to fire away as they all threw their dodgeballs at her at the same time in an attempt to have her run into at least one of them. She slipped by the first. Ducked under the second. Lifted her leg above the third and bent her back to avoid the fourth. The fifth one was heading straight for her as her head bent back with her back. She quickly threw her hands in front of the ball and caught it with ease.

The class gasped as how easy she made everything seem. Everyone stopped as they took a gaze at her current pose. Unmoved from her position holding the ball.

"Hey Erasa. What do I do now?" She asked as Sharpner rushed onto the court picking up two red bouncy balls, one in each hand.

"That was great! Now try throwing them at the other team now. That was awesome." The blond congratulated her new friend. Sharpner took the opportunity to take to of the remaining 9 opposing players out. As it currently stood, the game was 7 against 2.

"That was incredible. You gotta teach me how you did that." The half breed blushed at the praise she was getting from the former jerky long haired blond. He was actually being nice and not perverted.

"Um, thanks. It was nothing though." She had time to relax for a moment as the majority of the dodgeballs were still on their side of the court.

"Yea right it was nothing. Now come on and help me out here. Can you throw at all?" This got her thinking. She knew she truly couldn't throw anything at her peers, she would severely hurt them. But she had to do something to help her team out.

_'I dunno. Can I even throw soft enough to not hurt anyone. Jeez, I really wish I brought that bracelet with me. Maybe I can play it off as getting help from Yamcha? He can throw pretty hard for a human and no one seems to question him about it. Well, I can try at least.'_

She took the ball in her grasp and stared at it for a moment. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_ she cocked her arm and as lightly as possible, chucked the ball across the other side of the gym. The next thing she heard was a classmate on the other side of the court, gasping for air as the ball hit him right in the chest and knocked him over.

"DUDE! Did you, did you just do that?" Sharpner looked over at her like he had just seen something crazy.

"Um, I think so. Did I do it wrong? I'm sorry."

"No no, you did great. Now keep on throwing. Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." Sharpner threw another towards the other side hitting a classmate in the leg. It was now 5 against 2.

The team on the other side didn't want to take anymore chances. When they had all the balls on their side of the court they teamed up once again and aimed for Sharpner this time. He was able to slip by one and just barely dodge another. He caught one that was coming straight at him. But there was no escaping the other two that were coming straight for him. Either way he dodged he would get hit.

He suddenly felt a jolt of pain in his shoulder as he fell to the ground. He looked up from the seat of his pants to see the girl with the strange ability to do whatever she wanted, standing their holding one of the red balls that was coming straight for him. She caught one and was able to dodge the other.

Videl quickly rushed in after seeing what transpired and went to pick up one of the red balls on the floor. Sharpner continued looking up at Gem with an odd attraction. This girl had everything and more.

_'Hot damn she's just about perfect. But ow. That actually hurt. How did she even do that?'_ This new girl in school was impressing him in more ways than one. She had a slim figure with small curves in the right places. She wasn't too tall and her hair was long and dark. But after the way he acted towards her earlier, he would have some catching up to do if he wanted any sort of chance.

"Wow, that pretty awesome Gem. I can't believe how good you're doing. Now, let's win this already." Videl started running forward before taking a short leap into the air and chucking the ball in her hand at the other team. It ended up hitting the first person in the chest, but he tried to catch it and missed. It bounced off of him and while still in the air hit the arm of an unsuspecting teammate resulting in both of them being called out.

"Alright, one to go. Let's do this. Come on Sharpner, get up." She pulled him up with her free arm as she took aim for the last target remaining. He was still in his daze staring at Gem as she stood a long side Videl, not really focusing on the one guy left on the other team. She just looked bored.

The last player left on the other team just so happened to be the captain of the baseball team, a starting pitcher at that. He casually picked up one ball in each hand and strolled to the middle of his side of the court. He smugly took aim at Sharpner who seemed out of it since being knocked down. Sharpner was quickly hit in the leg and out of the game.

The ballplayer then took a minute to think about how he was going to get through this one. Taking out Videl first would lead to a very long one versus one game with the girl who couldn't get hit. It would come down to who could catch the other person's ball first.

But if he went for her first he would risk getting caught in the line of fire with Videl. She had an arm worth noting. She wasn't on the Polic Squad for nothing. She was the most athletic girl in the school, and she knew it.

His only option was to take her out first. He cocked his arm back.

On the other side of the court, Gem saw how hard the boy had thrown the ball at Sharpner, if anything he threw just about as hard as she had before. So she saw no problem in returning the favor. She took one of the balls on the ground in her hand and eyed her target, she saw that he was readying to throw. She quickly ran up behind Videl.

"Duck!" She yelled to the girl with the pigtails.

"Huh?" Before she could react Gem jumped up, using Videl's shoulder as a vault and surprised the Ball player on the other side by throwing the ball before he had the chance to. He was immediately caught off guard and unable to get out of the way. He lost his balance and fell over after the ball had struck him in the chest. The game was over.

The Videl just sat there on one knee trying to figure out what just happened. Was she just used as a vault for the new girl to get an advantage on her opponent? How did she even do that? She had been so timid the whole time and then to randomly go on the attack like that, and so tactically. How did she do it.

Erasa as well as the rest of the team went over to congratulate the girl while Videl stood at her position on the court, too stunned to move. How could she have been bested like that, and by the new girl none-the-less? She was going to find out how no matter what. There was more to this girl then meets the eye.

"Wow, that was amazing Gem. I didn't think you had it in you. You were totally awesome. How did you do that? Well, any of that?"

"Oh, it was nothing really." She responded, scratching the back of her head.

"Yea right it was nothing. You acted as if you were in full control the whole time. And then you took control of the whole game, it was amazing!" Erasa jittered, still stunned by what had transpired.

_'Yea, amazing. If she was even the least bit normal, it would have been astounding. Stupid Saiyan.'_ 17 ignored the preaches of praise going towards Gem's way. Dodgeball was a way to single her out, but she beat him at his own game.

* * *

The rest of Gym class went by smoothly for Gem as she fit in quite nicely after her display of athleticism that thanks to Erasa, she was able to play off as being a gymnast. Her excuse for being able to throw so hard was that Yamcha taught her how. No one wanted to believe that she knew Yamcha the Bandit, but that quickly blew by as Gym class ended soon after.

Soon enough it was lunch time. Finally, a time for her to be alone. She told her new friends, if she could call them that yet, that she needed to call her mom about something. Just an excuse to be alone. So there she sat on the roof, alone with herself and her thoughts.

She couldn't help but think of how Goten was doing without her around. She was usually by his side as much as possible when he wasn't playing with Trunks. Over the years he even began taking a liking to going to the Baseball games with her. Her best times were spent with her little bro, now she would have to spend half her day away from him.

It was all just a bit much and so fast. Even if she did see it coming 6 months in advance. Nothing could have prepared her for having Android 17 as one of her teachers. Wasn't it bad enough that she had to see him once before, the reason she spent 3 years of her life training her tail off? Of course fate has different plans.

_'Will this day end already? As much fun as Gym surprisingly was, I want to go home. I wanna be with Goten and Trunks. Playing with them is way better than being here.'_ She took to the edge of the rooftop to catch a good look of the city from high up. It wasn't as high as she was able to see it from, but from this height she could make particular objects out. Home wasn't so far away. She could see it if she squinted hard enough and focused on it.

She let out a loud sigh and almost fell over when she heard another voice screaming out to her.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" She regained her balance and pushed herself back onto the pavement of the roof. She looked over to where the voice came from and was surprised by who it was that came up to visit.

"What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be eating lunch?" She asked

"The better question is what were you just about to do? Are you crazy or something? if you fell from this height you could have died." She chuckled on the inside about what would have happened if she had actually fallen.

"Right, if I had fallen. Anyways, what are you doing up here?" She asked him again.

He tied his hands behind his back and titled his head down towards the ground away from her stare. "Well, I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you this morning. And then while we were running in gym." The tall blond was trying hard not to blush. Apologizing wasn't something he was used to doing.

"It's fine. I've forgotten about it all anyways. But thanks. You can leave now if that's all you came here to do." She turned her back to the Boxer.

"Well, actually. I was wondering if you wanted to come down in the lunch room and eat with us. And uh, I was maybe thinking that maybe after -"

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"But why-"

"I said I can't. Now please, just leave me alone up here." She stepped back up onto the ledge and stared deeply into the blue sky.

_'Just go away. Please just go away.'_

"Well, if you decide you want to eat with us, the offer still stands." He turned to head back down but quickly remembered something and turned back to her. "Oh, and one more thing. Erasa wanted me to tell you that you're more than welcome to join us at the mall after school." With that Sharpner left the area and Gem was alone again.

"So, they want me to hang out with them. Heh, who would have imagined? I don't want to be rude but I don't think I'll be joining them today."

Gem spent the rest of the lung period outside just staring at the clouds. For a moment while out there she thought she felt something jump out at her, the feeling disappeared as soon as it came.

She spent most of the last class of her day with her head laid on her book. As much as Erasa tried to get her attention, she ignored. There was also that Sharpner kid. What was up with him all of the sudden? First coming up apologize, then basically asks her out on a date? School is confusing.

She was sound asleep with her head in her book with 5 minutes left in class when suddenly her head shot up and eyes went wide. She looked around to see what it was but saw nothing. She closed her eyes and reached her senses out to find what it was.

It was that same thing that she felt earlier. But, it wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible, could it? "No." She whispered.

"Hm? Say something?" Videl inquired.

She double checked then triple checked the signal. _'No. I won't believe it. I can't believe it. It, it just can't be. It's not possible. Why now?'_

"Hello? Gem? you in there?" She tapped her feet as she waited for the clock to strike 2:35 pm. Anxiously she counted each second as it passed, she had to get out of there. She had to get away. Every second that passed she felt her heart pang louder and louder.

Finally after what felt like forever, the bell rang and without a moment to spare Gem jumped up from her seat and sprinted out the door wiping her eyes. She went for the roof as that seemed like the best way out of this situation without being noticed.

When back on the roof she called for the Flying Nimbus and jumped on. She took out the cell phone Bulma gave her specifically for contacting her and started typing out a message.

"Spending...the night...at home...take...care...of Goten...for me...love you...see you tomorrow." She clicked the send button and stuffed the phone back into her pocket.

It wasn't but a couple minutes later that she touched down in front of her great grandpa's old house. She walked inside and kneeled down in front of a piece of furniture which held on top of it the Four Star Ball. She sat there for minutes inaudible besides the faint sound of tears escaping her onyx orbs.

She clasped her hands together tightly. "Please. Mom. Dad. Help me. I don't know what to do. Please. I need advice. I don't know what to do. Please. Send me a sign, anything. I need your help." She cried, tear after tear, painting thr floor in her wet emotions. She looked up over at the mystical ball. For a second she thought she saw it glow and she smiled.

* * *

"Hm, this is odd. I just got a message from Gohan saying she's going to spend the night over at Mt. Paozu. I wonder why she would go all the way out there and leave Goten here? Any idea?"

Bulma directed her question towards the only man capable of being seemingly everywhere at once, her husband, who was on the other side of the room leaning againt the wall.

"Hmph. Like I care where she spends the night. She has a reason for it, don't worry about it too much." He smirked as he started walking off towards his Gravity Chamber to less loose some fury. He was hoping to catch the girl for a quick spar after her school day was done with. But he would have to settle for someone else.

"Tell him to meet me in the Gravity Chamber immediately. I need to have a talk with him." He added. But she was confused. Who was he talking about?

"Vegeta? Who are you talking about? Trunks? Goten maybe? Hm? That man, sometimes I just don't get him." The blue haired scientist was opening up the fridge to look for something to eat when someone rang the doorbell.

"Oh? Now who could that be?"

* * *

A/N: There's a reason why I chose Android 17 over all the other possibilities. Krillin, Tien, Mr. Satan! lol jk. Not him. And now the story begins. Well hope you enjoyed. Critique, Review. Do what you want.


	12. It's Not You

**A Fight For Trust: It's Not You**

Toriyama owns everything...greedy bastard XD

* * *

I don't know what to do. I know for sure that he's back, but why? Why now? Why would he come back now after so long? What could have possibly changed for him? Why does life want to torture me to no end? Sure, I had feelings for him back then, and still do. But what if he doesn't share those same feelings? How am supposed to know what to do? It's not like there's a guide for how to love a time traveler or something.

Hm. After that dream last night, I really don't know what to think. It seemed so real. I felt like I could control what was going on and I could feel him there right next to me. I want to it be true. But how can it? He's so much older than, how can he love me? I just a kid compared to him. He's a grown man who's spent the past 6 years of his life re creating the Earth. He obviously had no time to even think about me.

Woa is me. Why am I left in this situation? Why is it always me in these situations? Why can't there for once be a clear path, a clear choice to make? I want us to be, but I don't want to lose what we once had just as friends. What if I make him uncomfortable? What if he met someone else in his time and he's just on his honeymoon here with her? Grr.

Deep breaths, deep, breaths. I shouldn't think about this too much, it'll only make things worse. I just need to act normal and try to avoid the situation as much as I can. I can just spend whatever time he's spending here, away from Capsule Corp. I can just tell Goten that I need some time away from everyone so I can keep up with my school work. He'll believe that, right?

Oh, who am I kidding? I can't just hide from him, he'll find me eventually. I can't take this. I need to know. I need to know how he feels about me, but I can't just approach him and ask him. That'll seem desperate. Maybe. Maybe I can get one of the kids from school to help me out with this. They'll know what to do right? They've been through these types of things before right? They've grown up with people their own age. Hopefully.

Agh, I'm so tired of this. All this thinking is too much. And now I have to take this problem to school. Oh, almost forgot gym clothes. Darn, all I have are the Gi's I keep here for when I teach Goten about our family. Hm, purple? Or orange? Whatever, doesn't make a difference. They're both baggy. Hope I can just make it through the day.

* * *

Math was so boring. I basically slept through the whole class, well, partly due to not getting much sleep last night. Not like I missed out on much anyways besides a conversation here, a laugh there and I think we might have homework. I dunno. But I noticed that that Sharpner guy let up on his crude behavior ever since Gym yesterday. Can't imagine why but it helping me make this transition into school a little easier without someone trying to hit on me at every opportunity.

Thankfully for the history teacher's sake we moved on from talk about my grandpa. Another book probably would have went 'missing'. Erasa and Videl asked me about why I seemed so down and why I left in such a hurry yesterday. I didn't know what to say, so I told them I got a message about a family member coming to visit and I wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. It wasn't entirely a lie. Just about me actually seeing said family member.

They bought it and moved on. God this day is going by so slowly. I can't believe the only clothes I had at the house were my fighting Gi's. Hopefully no one picks up on it.

"I see you remembered to bring something to change into today. Good thing. It couldn't have been very comfortable running around in a pair of jeans shorts like yesterday."

"Yea, I didn't have much to choose from though. I don't keep much work out clothes around the house. But they're comfortable." She told the blond. Erasa was really observant and picked up on the little things. It was a bit strange.

"And the colors are really bright too. You'll really stand out in class today."

"Heh, I think I stood out enough in class yesterday." Gohan finished changing and walked out of the changing room.

"Hey, Videl?"

"What's up?"

"Is it me or is what she's wearing look, I dunno, familiar to you? It's like I've seen it somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it." Erasa had noticed something odd about the girl the day before, but she didn't feel like saying something to her on her first day.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's just a bright, orange, fighting...Erasa? I think I know what you mean. I don't know where, but I'm almost certain I've seen that Gi before as well. Maybe we can ask where she got it or something. I don't know what to tell ya." The two girls finished changing into their usual Gym wear and walked out into the gym too see Gem and the Coach exchanging words.

"You've come out of hiding, Gohan. It's about time. I was wondering how long you were going to last. Since you're already dressed for the occasion, how about we-"

"I'm not fighting you. Don't even think for a second that I want anything to do with fighting anymore." She spat back at him.

"Hmph, and you think I'm going to believe that? It's in your blood, it's who you are whether you like it or not, you can't deny it. Now get over here and." he placed an arm on her shoulder in an attempt to pull in her

"Get off of me!" She turned and threw a right hook towards his face. He saw it coming a mile away and caught the fist in his palm.

"Tsk tsk. How sloppy you've become. You know well that you can't fight me like this. You'll lose every time unless you transform. So go ahead. Do it. You know you want to. I know I want you to." He gripped his palm around her fist, squeezing tightly resulting in her cringing in pain.

"Grr, let go of me!"

"Then fig-" She swung her leg at his skull and smacked it directly at his right temple. He let go of her fist and fell over as he fought to regain his balance. Everyone stared in awe at what just happened. The new girl just kicked the gym teacher in the head.

"Hmph. Looks like you still have some fight left in you yet. I plan on bringing the rest of it out. But not now. Not tomorrow, but I will get the fight I want from you. Now, I think I have a class I have to attend to." He picked up his clipboard from a chair and quickly went through the list, crossing out 'Gem Briefs' and replacing it with 'Son Gohan.'

"I never said this was a free day. I don't know what you guys are doing. Any more hesitation and you'll be running for the full hour and a half!" He threatened. The class almost instantly ran to the rim of the gymnasium and started their warm up.

The boys kept to their fast pace, wanting to one up the rest of the pack, but they stayed within a range where they could over hear the conversation going on in between the group of girls that surrounded the girl in the bright orange fighting Gi.

"Girl that was insane. What were you thinking? You actually kicked the coach in the head and he didn't do anything about it? Is he giving you like special attention for some reason?" asked a girl running along Gem.

"Special attention? You could say that. But not because he likes me. He knows me, I know him, but we've never been very friendly. He's always hated my family. It's just bad luck that he ended up a teacher at this school and I ended up in his class." Gem explained as they continued jogging.

"So, you kicked him because your families hate each other?" One girl asked.

"No? I kicked him because he put he laid a hand on me. What else was I supposed to do? Let him get away with it? Heck no." Most of girls congratulated her on standing up to the tyrannical gym teacher. Most didn't include Videl Satan.

"You know, I saw you throw the first punch. What made you do that, huh?" The girl wearing the heavy yellow boots asked.

"Oh that? He, uh. He insulted me. I wasn't going to take that sitting down. You wouldn't, would you?"

No, of course I wouldn't. Then again a gym teacher has no right to insult me. I help fight crime in this city where as he's just a gym teacher who likes to torture his students. What could he have possibly said about you to set you off your rocker?"

Gem's jogging pace became slow as she backed out of the group. Soon enough she was at a slow walk as she stared down Android 17 with a fiery passion. Erasa couldn't help but notice the death stare she was giving the Coach Jin, as she knew him as.

"You ok girl?" She waved her hand in front of Gohan's face seeing if she was still paying attention or if she was ever going to answer Videl's question.

She snapped her head and turned around as her eyes went wide. Someone's energy just spiked. It was either Trunks or Vegeta. It was close by, so it wasn't likely to be Vegeta. She looked around the room and ran to the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going brat?" The android stepped in front of the door, blocking her from escaping.

A loud beep went off in the gym. It was coming from a watch worn on Videl Satan's arm. "Talk to me chief." The whole class heard that there was an armed robbery going on in Satan City. Gem watched as Videl sprinted for the door and the Android let her pass and get to her work.

"Hey what the hell? She gets to go, but I can't go to-"

"And where were just about to go without my permission? She gets to go because she helps fight crime in the city? And unless you intended on going out there and helping her, then I don't see you leaving this class anytime soon." 17 explained as he stood in front of the door with his arms crossed, with that emotionless stare of his.

She stood staring angrily at him for minute, waiting for him crack, she cringed her face and snarled at him. He didn't budge. Seeing she wasn't getting anywhere without forcing it she resigned.

"Fine. It can wait." She walked away from the argument and back into running.

* * *

"So, are you going to talk about where you were going to go all of the sudden or are we not going to talk about this?" Erasa asked, concerned about her odd new friend.

"Maybe later. It's complicated." She ran ahead of the group and into her own thoughts.

_'What's he doing out here? Why did his energy level just spike, and right about the same time Videl left? Don't tell me he's. Oh dammit why! Why does he have to go and play hero? Grr, this is just going to complicate things further. It's bad enough I have a hard time approaching him, but now it's going to be even harder. He couldn't have just fought crime and gotten away with it.'_

With her thoughts eating at her conscious she hadn't noticed everyone else had stopped running. She kept at her pace and continued talking within herself.

"Um, what is she doing? She does know she can stop now right?" Sharpner pointed out to Erasa.

"I dunno, maybe she hasn't noticed yet? HEY GEM!" The blond screamed across the Gym. But Gem just kept on running. Too deep in her own head to just stop on a dime. She went on for the rest of class sitting by herself in a corner as the rest of the class had to endure the torture that was Android 17's class.

When lunch eventually came around she told Erasa and Sharpner that she needed some alone time and that she would talk later. She spent that time alone on the roof. Mostly peering down at the city. There were still cops around the area where the Bank Robbery occurred. She also noticed that Videl was just leaving the scene of the crime. It wouldn't be long until she was back at school, that is if she even came back after fighting crime. Maybe she could ask if Trunks was actually there.

Gem spent the entirety of lunch up on the roof once again. When it was time to get back to class she stopped at her locker and grabbed her blue denim jacket. Walking back to class she caught Videl running down the halls trying to make it on time. She stood outside the door about to go in when Gem intervened.

"Hey Videl?"

"Hm? Need something?"

"Well, I wondering something, about the whole crime fighting thing today." She shied away.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Videl asked throwing her hands to her hips.

"Well, about what happened down there today? Was there anyone with, say, bright yellow hair?" Videl look perplexed about how this girl could have known something like that without being there.

"Um, what? How did you know someone like that was there? I didn't get to see him, but one of the police officers told me about it. Everything was actually taken care of by the time I got down there. All the robbers were knocked unconscious and in hand cuffs when I got there. They said it was this Gold Fighter something guy that took care of everything." Videl went on to explain.

"Uh huh. I see, thanks. I had a hunch that happened."

"How did you even know that someone like that showed up? You were in class, weren't you?" Videl stepped forward and eyed the mysterious new girl with that glare of hers. Gem took a step back in fear of this glare, it was worse than her mother's used to be.

"It-it was just a guess. And I was in class, you can ask anyone there." The girl with the blue jacket responded.

Videl was going to let it go this time, but she was still suspicious of this girl. They walked into class together and sat down at their seats where they were greeted by an ever so happy Erasa and a bored to death Sharpner who looked to have an odd smile on his face when Gem walked on up.

"Hey Vi. How many butts did you woop out there today?" Videl shook her head and held out her hand and made a zero with her index finger and thumb.

"Nadda, not a single person. Everything was already taken care of by the time I got down there." And so Videl went on to retell her story to Erasa and Sharpner uninterrupted. Gem listened in but seemed uninterested besides the part where she talked about being told of some Golden Haired fighter. She turned her head every time Videl would mention that she was told the guy withstood bullets.

Once Videl finished with her story, Gem laid her head down on a book and tried to forget about what she was eventually going to have to go through. She was just about asleep when Erasa just had to ask her something stupid.

"So Gem, what's been on your mind all day?" She lifted her head and blinked twice acknowledging the question. "You've kind of been in your own little world today."

"Hm? Oh, it's, ahh, it's nothing. Just, a lot on my mind. I just need to spend some time out."

"Out you say? How about you come with us to the mall today after school today? It'll be really fun. I'm sure it'll get your mind off of whatever it is that's bothering you." Gem looked up from her head in her book and thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe. I dunno."

"Oh come on, it'll be really fun, I promise. Besides, you were in too much of a rush for whatever to do anything yesterday. You gotta come today."

"And I'll be there too, so it's gonna be a good time no matter what." Sharpner bragged. The three girls all rolled their eyes in unison.

And so Gem agreed to go with to the mall after school. Once class and school was finally over Gem stopped at her locker and got her bag which had the bright orange Gi she wore for gym class today, in it. She walked out of the school and tightened her jacket around her as she caught up with her friends.

"Alright, let's go now." The group walked along the sidewalks for a couple minutes as they talked about school and about homework and all that good stuff. Gem kept silent and just listened in as she couldn't relate to any of the issues being discussed. Although along the way she did notice something, or, someone that was waiting for her outside of the school.

_'Crap. There he is. Why is he here? Did he think he was going to surprise me? What do I do?'_ The young half breed mentally cursed herself for not acting on instint and running over to her first crush.

"Hey, Gem? Something the matter?" Erasa asked, she noticed Gem kept on turning her head over to some guy wearing a denim jacket that looked similar to hers. "Do you know that guy or something?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? What guy, I wasn't looking at anyone." She looked over once again to the lavender haired god.

"Sure sure, whatever."

"If he's bothering you I'm sure I can take care of him." boasted the long haired blond.

"Doubt it." She whispered. "It's nothing, really guys. Thanks for the concern though."

* * *

Where could she be? Mom said she gets out at 2:35. But I've been walking around here for about 15 minutes and I haven't seen her yet. I can sense her nearby, but I still don't see her. Maybe I'm looking in the wrong direction? I don't know where else to look. I know I'm not as good at sensing people out as everyone else, but I shouldn't be that far off. Is she covering her power for a reason? Or is it just natural to her?

There's that one girl over there who keeps on looking this way. Does she know who I am? I don't think I saw her at the crime scene earlier. Oh crud, there's that other girl who was there. I don't think I could forget her. She's really pushy. Just because I was near the robbery she thinks I would know something about what happened. She looks to be about Gohan's age, and I think she was wearing one of those stars for that school Gohan goes to. Maybe I can ask them if they know where she might have went.

Or maybe it's just better if I keep my distance and just follow this small signal. She's got to come home eventually right? I wonder why she didn't come home last night though? Mom just told me she was spending the night at her house back in the mountains. Why would she do that? There's something everyone's keeping from me and I want to know why.

Father seems really protective of her too. I didn't expect him to step up and confront me like that yesterday. But why did he keep me from going to visit her? Is there something wrong? Why did he tell me not to play games? What was he talking about? He mentioned something about her forgetting about the past. What is that supposed to mean? Why can't someone just tell me what's going on?

* * *

"Hey, have you guys noticed that that guy with the purple hair has been following us? We've been walking around since we left school and now he's here at the mall."

"It's just a coincidence Erasa. Maybe he was going to the mall anyways?" Gem looked over to the lavender haired, blue denim jacket wearing Half Breed and could only wonder why he hasn't approached her yet.

_'Does he not know what I look like now? Or is he just this bad at sensing energy that he's not sure? I don't look that different do I? Maybe he's waiting for the right moment? Crap, he's walking this way now. What do I do? What if he recognizes me? Why can't he just take the initiative? God this is so complicated.'_

She started walking off in another direction away from the group. "Hey where ya going?" Erasa wondered as she pulled Sharpner with her.

"Yo Gem what's up, what's going on?" He squealed out as he almost tripped over his own footing from being dragged

"Hey where the hell are we going now? God you guys are weird." Videl complained as she had to quicken her pace. "Hey, hey! I asked where are we going! So stop!" She complained further.

_'Hm, I wonder why they just started running? Well, they're the only people who might know where Gohan is, maybe I should just ask them.'_ Trunks quickly got to his feet and in an instant appeared in front of the frightened girl who turned her head away from him.

_'He's here. What do I do? What do I do?'_

"Oh, hey there hot stuff. Have you been following us pretty little gals?" Erasa teased.

The lavender haired hunk went bright red in the cheeks hearing this. He scratched his head as he thought of what to say.

"Um, actually. I was wondering, since you guys go to that school if you might know this girl I'm looking for? Her name is Son Gohan." The girl in purple yelped hearing her name. She hid behind Sharpner.

"Son Gohan? That's a girl's name? I don't think there's a Son Gohan at our school? Maybe you can tell us what she looks like or what she was wearing." Erasa stepped up. Bring her face closer to his. His face went full blown blood red at the embarrassment of how close this girl was getting.

"Well, you see, the thing is, I haven't actually seen her in a while. So, all I really have to go by is a name. Sorry if I'm being a little discrete here, she's a really good friend of mine and I-" Erasa pushed her fingers to his lips.

"Say no more. If she goes to our school, I'm sure we'll find her. But not today. It's time for some shopping. Hey! Why don't you come with uuhh-" She felt a tug at her shoulder as she was pulled back from the mysterious lavender haired man.

"No, please no Erasa. Can we just get out of here please." Gem whispered.

"Why? This guy is really hot. What's the problem?" She took another peak and winked towards the tall half breed.

"Please, can we just go, I, I don't feel comfortable around him. It's, it's complicated." One thing Gem seemed to have forgotten was the acute hearing of her race. And Trunks had been listening in the entire time.

_'Uncomfortable around me? I don't even know her, do I? Come to think of it, I've been feeling something weird coming from her this whole time. And there's this familiar smell. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I know I've smelled it somewhere before. It's intoxicating.'_ He had been holding himself in the whole he was around the group but he had to ask.

"Hey, um, are any of you wearing perfume or something? Something smells really, good." They all looked at him with the same look of confusion on their faces.

"I don't smell anything, do you Videl?"

"Not me. Gem?"

"The only thing I smell is the food court." She answered, turning her head around.

"Bro, I don't know what you might be smelling, but like Gem here, the only thing I smell is the food court. Must be you." Sharpner added.

"Yea, it must be." He shyly admitted. He knew it wasn't true though, he could tell it was that girl in purple. But she just said she wasn't wearing any perfume.

"Say, what's your name anyways hot stuff?"

"Oh, me? Uh, my name is Trunks."

"Well Trunks, my name is Erasa. This lunk head here is Sharpner. Behind me, for some reason, is Gem. And you should recognize this pretty young lady right here."

"I know him, at least I saw him earlier. He was at the scene of the crime earlier. Apparently he didn't see a thing that went on. What was it you said you were doing? Tying your shoe I think it was?" Videl interrupted.

"Uh yea, sorry about that. If I had gotten a better look at what happened I would gladly have told you." He lied through his teeth. Obviously knowing what happened, seeing as he was the one who did it.

"Sure, whatever. Let's just get back to whatever we were doing. Which was I don't even know what anymore." Videl stated. She really didn't like the mall in the first place, she came along because Erasa dragged her into it.

"Actually, I think I'm going to head on home. I'm feeling kind of tired ya know. I'll see you guys later." Gem quickly dispersed from the area and ran out of the mall.

"Um, oh kay. Well that was strange."

"That's for sure. She's a pretty odd strange person though. Not very talkative, and pretty shy."

"I think she's hiding something." The raven haired girl accused.

"Hiding? What do you think she could possibly be hiding Videl?" Erasa questioned.

"Does she look tired to you? Hmm, hey, where'd that Trunks guy just go?"

"Wow, those wow got out of here in a hurry. Wonder where he went."

* * *

_'So he doesn't recognize me at all. I knew it. He's completely forgotten about. If he even cared about me he would have been able to tell what I looked like. Heck, he should be able to recognize my ki signature by now. It can't be much different than it was 6 years ago. What a jerk. I knew he forgot all about me.'_

Tears flew back in the wind as she ran down the streets of Satan City as she cried her eyes out running home and away from him.

* * *

_'That's so strange. As soon as that one girl left I could no longer smell whatever it was that I smelled. The scent just disappeared. Could it be that it was her? Gohan's energy signal also left. Could it be her? Surely I would be able to recognize what she looks like, wouldn't I? She looked a little bit like Gohan, but she said her name was Gem or something like that? Gohan wouldn't just change her name, would she? I better get home, it feels like Gohan is heading back anyways. I hope she's not mad at me or anything.'_

* * *

The door burst open and in ran a crying half breed girl who rampantly stormed up to her room. She slammed her door shut and locked herself in and laid face flat with her head in a pillow.

"Gohan! Are you alright hunny? Come on! You can talk to me. You can tell me." Bulma assured her from the other side of the door.

"GO AWAY!"

"I want to help you. Just let me in."

"GO AWAY! Please." She screamed through her pillow. Never letting go. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

"But, Gohan. I just want to help." It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Ve-Vegeta."

"Leave her alone."

"But sh-"

"Leave her, a-lone." The flame haired Saiyan reiterated. Feeling defeated, she walked away and went back into the kitchen where she continued to prepare dinner.

This was when Trunks had finally tracked down where that ki signature was. There he stood in front of Vegeta, those cold eyes staring right back at him, never blinking, never missing a beat.

"Father."

"What do you intend on doing?"

"I, I want to see her."

"Why, so you can make things worse? Can you not hear her? Do you know why she's like that right now?"

"I, I don't know why. I would just like to see her. It's been like 5 years since I've -"

"Are you not listening to yourself? It's been that long since she has seen you and you want to just pop back into her life and act like nothing has happened. And here I thought you took even the least bit after your mother and got some of the smart genes."

"Why would it matter how long it's been? Why isn't anyone telling me anything? Seriously? What is wrong here?" Vegeta stepped aside and put a hand on the door, unlocking it in the process.

"It's your funeral kid." And with those words Vegeta made his way back down to his sanctuary, intercepting little Trunks and Goten in the process before they could see what was going on.

* * *

_'Deep breaths. Come on now. I can do this. There's nothing wrong. It's just Gohan, and it's the first time I'll be seeing her in 5 years. But I do wonder why she's crying. Maybe a bad day at school? If it was, I don't want to make things worse. But maybe I can help talk her through it? Only one way to find out.'_

Without a moment to spare he gently pushed the door ajar and silently tipped toed his way into her room. She still had her face buried in between her pillow. She still hadn't noticed his presence through her emotional breakdown.

He grabbed the chair that went to her desk and placed it by her bed and sat in it. He stared down at her figure as she cried into her pillow.

_'This seems oddly familiar for some reason. Like de ja vu almost.'_ She remained crying into her pillow for another minute before she took a minute to breathe.

She lifted her head up from the pillow and laid her head looking to the left. That was when she noticed him sitting next to him.

"What, what do you want?" She barked in a coarse voice.

"I, I just wanted to see you. I've missed you. I." She shot her head around and sat up and stared at him angrily.

"You missed me?" His eyes went wide at the girl he was staring back at. How could he be so dumb? How could he be so blind? How?

"Go-Gohan. I, I didn't know. I'm-" She weighed her options as he was apologizing and felt that she couldn't take this at the moment. She couldn't live with herself if she just let this happen. She jumped out of her bed and ran out of the room crying and towards the Gravity Chamber leaving a stunned Trunks sitting her room alone.

* * *

A/N: What a jumpy chapter this was...jeez. I actually passed a whole chapter off as a day. That's quite a feat for me. lol. Well hope you enjoyed the sadness and mysteriousness XD I think it'll play out well. Haven't decided on whether Trunks will join Gohan at school yet though. I'm still thinking it through.

Btw...Hope whoever reads this at least reads Prince Of Orange Star. I would appreciate hearing from my readers ya know. It's motivation. (excluding Kaka who reads everything XD 3)

If I clear as day answered what Gohan dreamed about, I'd be spoiling a huge part of this story. So, just don't even ask. It'll ruin the story for you.

Btw Happy Valentine's Day


	13. World Of Promises

**A Fight For Trust: World Of Promises**

Toriyama owns everything...greedy bastard XD

* * *

Inside the gravity Chamber was Vegeta, waiting for the moment when he knew he would be needed. After intercepting the two hyperactive half breeds, he went straight into his place of serenity. The one place he could get away, and he knew that the girl would need someone to talk to. And even though she would over the years place the burden on him, he knew it was something he had to take responsibility for.

"Hmph. Idiot boy. What was he thinking?" The fact that his son from a future time line was back in the picture didn't bother the prince. No. It wasn't that. What bothered him was how oblivious and disrespectful the boy had become. Vegeta knew well that his reappearance would have cause an emotional outburst within his adopted daughter, but to what extent depended on the boy's actions.

It was apparent to all that he clearly made the wrong move somewhere along the line. But what exactly had had happened was what he was going to find out whether he wanted to or not. She would for sure seek solace in the pure blooded brute, and it wouldn't be much longer from the sounds of things.

He could clearly hear a door being slammed from upstairs and loud footsteps that only grew louder. He walked over to the center of the room and turned off the artificial gravity. He pushed a button to unlock the door and awaited her arrival. It wouldn't be much longer now. He sought out her energy signal, which was currently running rampant due to her emotions, and could tell that she was close, standing outside of the room. Waiting for something, but what?

He slammed his fist against the keypad and automatically opened the huge blast door. He waited for the smoke to clear. He took the last calm, deep breathe he was going to take for the rest of the night until Gohan finally wept herself to sleep like she was so used to doing in the passing years.

The smoke finally cleared and the girl dressed in her own tears walked through and stood with her head hung low in front of the crossed armed Warrior. Her arms were at her side and her fists clenched as she was clearly feeling an array of emotions.

The air felt thick as the machine was still winding down. She held her breathe as she waited for the air to lighten up. She never liked the feeling of an overbearing weight pushing down on her. It was a feeling all too familiar. He wanted to get this over with, but it didn't seem to be getting anywhere. She still had her bent down in shame of being seen in such a depressed state of mind.

The awkward silence that drove itself through the room was maddening. Her body shook as her tears drenched her lilac colored outfit as well as the small area around her feet. That was where Vegeta drew the line. She was on the verge of a complete mental breakdown and he would do anything in his power to stall it if anything.

"Quit your whining and sit down now!" He barked as he set his cold stare on her frail figure. He knew that she wouldn't last much longer on her feet, her knees had been buckling ever since she entered the room. Feeling defeated, she complied and fell to her knees as her legs separated at the floor. Her gaze never left the floor below her.

_'Hm. It's worse than it's ever been. She won't last like this. There are two options in this situation. Get her angry and let her Saiyan instincts take over. Or I can let her so it her way and stay the weak and fragile little girl she's always been. Hmph, why did I even question myself in the first place?'_ The man chuckled to himself before walking over to the crying teen.

"Is this really the woman you've become? A Weak! Spineless! Emotional! Pathetic excuse for a Saiyan warrior! All these years have passed and you still haven't changed. You're still the same little cry baby I fought when i first arrived on this trash heap of a planet. You haven't changed at all."

The words he spoke hurt, but they weren't far from the truth and she knew it. She was showing just how much she changed and she could tell it wasn't much. The only real change was her physical strength, and she couldn't even use that right.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I haven't changed. So what? I don't care." She stifled. She turned away from the his stare. He was still as intimidating as ever. If anything, he was the one person who hadn't changed over the years.

"Don't care you say? Hm, quit lying to yourself. You know as much as I do you don't believe that even for a second." Again he was right, why did he always have to be right? Why couldn't she just have this moment to herself?

"I, I don't know what you're talking about. I've always been like this. I've never been strong. I've never been reliable, I've never been able to handle the weight on my OOMPH!" Her head snapped to the right and was throbbing from the pain. He kept his leg there in the air waiting for the reaction he expected.

"What was that for?" She rubbed the the side of her cheek and met his gaze for the first time since entering the artificial room.

"I don't like being lied to." He stated. Never missing a beat, his cold eyes saw right through her facade.

"I'm not ly-AH!" She was sent crashing into the wall, this time from the left side.

"Quit lying to me. And while you're at it, quit lying to yourself! Now get up and fight!"

"I'm not fighting you! I hate fighting. All I do is disappoint." She pushed her arms to the floor as her body fell forward.

"Liar! You love to fight! It's who you are! It's in your blood! You are a Saiyan warrior whether you like it or not! It IS who you are! I've seen it with my own eyes on more than one occasion. You bring pride to our race. You are the one and only reason that anything around you exists."

Even though he was right, again! Why did he have to be right? Why was he always right! She didn't want to hear it. That was the second time today she was told about what was 'in' her and 'who' she was.

"Stop it! Just stop it! I'm not any of who you just described! Like you said before, I'm just a weak and pathetic little girl who hasn't grown up the least bit over the years! I haven't and never will!" She roared back, tears flying off of her face as her face shook wildly while she tried to erase the lies from her head.

Her emotions were beginning to show on the outside in the form of more than just tears. Little by little anger was shedding light through sorrow, her energy was slowing rising with no intent on stopping. Just a little bit further and he will have accomplished his goal. So many times it ended up like this, it was just about the right buttons to push and when to push them.

"Get up, right now! I will not allow you to soil the ground I walk on with your tears anymore!" He walked up to her once again and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. He picked her up and brought her up to eye level. She shut her eyes tightly, making sure not to make eyes contact with him.

"I'm not going to fight you." She tried squirming free of his grasp, but to no avail.

"Heh, well then. We'll just have to test that theory out now, won't we." He pulled her up higher with his right and swung for her abdomen with his left. Punching continuously into her gut. The sound of her gasping for air was all that he heard, that and her insatious crying.

"You're not even putting up a fight, at least make this fun." He continued to punch with no sign of letting up. One after another he thrust his fist into her gut, eventuallu causing her to double over in his grasp. She coughed up blood and spat it over to the side.

"Your little brother puts up a better fight than you. You should be ashamed." Her body shook with the words that passed through her.

"You've, been training him!" She squirmed like mad within his grasp and pushed her to break free. His hands felt like they were about to burn up from the immense heat being released from her body. Slowly but surely, her power was beginning to surface.

"It's about time." Vegeta released his grip of the girl as he watched her power up as far as she could in her normal form. Within moments her dark black hair was gone. The glow of her golden yellow hair sparked a fire in the Saiyan Prince's eyes that said it was time to fight.

Reacting on instinct, he too transformed into his first Super Saiyan form and jut his arms to his sides. "Looks like I pulled the wrong chord. I wonder just how long this will last. 2 minutes? Maybe 3?"

No reply came from Gohan. She was intent on replying with her fists this time around. While he was off guard, or so she thought, she quickly launched herself at him with fists flying towards his face. He quickly reacted by blocking and dodging each fist thrown his way.

She kept up her pace for a good minute or so before he side stepped and brought his knee up to her gut. She froze and gasped for air.

"Hmph, looks like you lasted two minutes, Congratulations, better than I expected for someone as sloppy a fighter as you." This made her blood boil. Not only was he mocking her, but he knew just how angry she could get and what would happen.

"Sloppy? I'll show you sloppy!" She quickly gathered herself and pushed her Super Saiyan form to it's absolute limit. Once at her max, she resumed her assault on the usually mild mannered Prince. "Stand still!" None of her attacks were hitting and her frustration was only growing.

"The hit me! Let it all out! Let all that anger! All that sorrow! Let it all out! Show me everything you've been holding back! Show it to me!" He swung a left jab at her cheek and knocked her to the floor. And in an instant, that fire that just moments ago engulfed her body, was gone.

She lazily picked herself up and threw herself at the father figure that stood before her once again, her attacks this time around were poorly thrown and lacked effort and thought. There didn't seem to be any effort shown in her fighting technique anymore.

"You're pathetic. Look at you. You can't, even, hit me, ONCE!" Once more she was struck in the face by his fist. Thrown to the wall, she was knocked out of her transformed state as she sat there crying in her own shame.

"I, I don't, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do anymore." She whimpered. Her words echoing in and out of the rooms boundaries.

"Hm." Vegeta kept his distance and waited for her to finally speak.

"For so long I thought that maybe, that maybe one day he would come back and, and I don't know, we could have had a chance. Maybe just a tiny chance, but it never escaped my mind that it was possible as long as he could come back to our time. I loved him! And I thought he loved me too. I know he would never say so, but I know what I felt. Call it cliche, but from the first time he came here to our time I felt a special connection towards him, like I knew him already."

Vegeta took the time during her pause for air to take a seat on the floor directly across from her. He sat in a meditative position with his arms and legs crossed.

"But just when I try and forget all about him, he comes back. Just like that. After 5 years, he just randomly shows his face. And what's the first thing I can think of doing? I ran. I ran away and hid myself from him. I didn't want to believe that he had just suddenly come back. Of course I want to believe that he was just waiting for me to age a bit, but that doesn't excuse the fact that he couldn't even recognize me when he saw me. HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHO I WAS!" She fell to her front and started pounding the floor.

For the first time in a long time, the Prince of all Saiyans was all out of ideas. He knew that she had felt something towards the future counterpart of his son, but this extent, he was clueless. When out of ideas, you act on instinct, and so he did.

He picked himself up off the floor and slowly walked over to her. He stood over her, never making eye contact, keeping his stare straight at the nothing in front of him.

"You will tell him how you feel. And if he does not feel the same way about you as you do him." She ran her arm across her eyes and nose and looked up at the proud Saiyan.

"Forget him." The words rang inside her head like that blasted alarm clock that woke her up every morning.

_'Fo-forget him? C-could I even, d-do that? Could I forget the only person I've ever loved like I love him? Is it possible? No, no I can't! But, but what if he really doesn't love me? What will I do? I shouldn't even mention it to him. He's probably going to just end up going back to his time in a week anyways. My dreams are hopeless. I'm going to be alone forever.'_

Vegeta stood there hovering over as he waited for a response that would never come. She finally stood up and stood in front of the man, staring down at her feet. She shed one more tear before burying her face in his chest.

A moment later he found himself wrapped between her grips while she doused his work out shirt in tears. Not knowing how to react, he let her do what she needed to do. But not long after his shirt was completely soaked and she seemed to be slowing down and regaining her breathe. He took the opportunity to push on some pressure points in her neck and let her sleep. Her limbs went numb as her body fell forward.

Vegeta cradled his daughter in his arms bridle style and walked out of the Gravity Chamber.

* * *

"You're telling me that you were walking beside her and didn't even know it? Trunks Briefs how could you?"

"It's not my fault, I'm telling you. I had no idea. And she was using this weird name for some reason, heck I can't even remember what it was she was calling herself."

"Gem." She spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Her public name is Gem Briefs. We came up with it a while ago. In fact, she was using the name back when you came here for that tournament a while back." Bulma explained to her oldest son. "But still, how did you not recognize her by her looks, or better yet, can't you sense her out like Vegeta does? You know, her energy and such?"

"I kept on thinking that she looked familiar, but it had been so long since I had seen her that I just couldn't be sure. Plus, she was keeping her power level almost as low as a normal human, I couldn't be sure who she was. I was able to follow her, but not very well."

"Oh boy, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, what ever will I do with you? You know, you're so much like an old friend of mine it almost seems impossible that you're my son, well, technically speaking."

A change of subject was needed and Trunks needed to know a little more about his attraction, so he asked more questions. Firstly, about why she decided to change her name. It was a quick explanation, simply put, Gohan just didn't sound like a girl's name, and if she was going to be seen in public with Bulma, then she needed to at least feel comfortable with herself.

Knowing only about her identity wasn't good enough for him. If he wanted to mend this relationship before and crashed and fell through the floor, then he needed to know how everything went.

"Mother, I, I need to know. About Gohan, I mean, how does she, well, you know?"

"She's obsessive over you."

"Wait, what? Say that again?" Did he really just hear that? Gohan was, obsessed over him? What does that even mean?

"You heard me right. Since the day you left and gave her your jacket, there hasn't been a day where I haven't seen her wearing it. She wears it literally everywhere she goes. I think the only place she doesn't wear is when she's visiting home with Goten, I think she gets dressed in an outfit that matches Goku's old one."

"But what do you mean, she's obsessed with me? Like, she craves my attention? That she considers me her best friend or something?"

"Boys. Jeez you are innocent aren't you? Trunks, let me explain something. You are the single person in the known universe, this time or the next, that completely understands Gohan and where she comes from. From your lifestyles, to your demeanor, to your views on life. If I didn't know better I'd say you two were a match made in heaven." It was hard to believe that Bulma had to have this conversation with her son from the future about her adopted daughter. It was really a strange topic for her to speak on.

"Mother, where are you getting at with this?"

"She head over heals for you. Duh. Trunks, let me tell you about a conversation I once had with Gohan. It was the day after her 15th birthday. She had just gotten her Driver's permit and I was teaching her how to be safe behind the wheel. She was pretty quiet, but I got her to talk."

"She was obviously not in the best of moods, she was in a bit a sad state as you can imagine any teenage girl celebrating a birthday without her birth parents. Anyways, I was teaching her the basics but she seemed uninterested. Her mind was always adrift whenever she had the chance to get away, so naturally she started day dreaming."

"So? What's the point to this story?" He morbidly interrupted, getting bored of this uninteresting story.

"Hold you horses, I'm getting there, I'm setting you up to how it all happened. I want you to see what I'm telling you. So, as I was saying. I caught her day dreaming and asked what she was thinking of. Of course she played it off as 'nothing.' But I know her better than that. I asked if she was thinking about her parents."

"And?" he so rudely interrupted again, not able to take the suspense of this story.

"And, she said no, she wasn't. Believe me, I was just as confused as you are right now. When I asked her what she was thinking about she just hid her head in between that jacket you gave her and didn't say a word."

"What does that mean! Why are you telling me this! Mother, please explain to me!"

"Clueless you are. Jeez, just like your father. She's been madly in love with you ever since the day she set eyes on you. At least, that's what she's told me. But hey, don't just take my word for it." If he hadn't figured it out by now, then Bulma sure as heck didn't know how else to explain it. She said everything she needed to say and found out whatever she needed to from him. After she revealed that last bit she left the room that Trunks was still sitting in, still in that same chair he sat in when she left him alone.

So there he sat, alone in her room. It looked like what he imagined any normal teenagers room to look like. It had pictures of her parents and some from her 11th birthday, when she was still training for the Cell Games. He took a longer look and couldn't help but notice that the room was painted a really dark shade of purple, but in one corner of the room, there was a shade that stood out on it's own. It was just a corner, but it was clearly painted that way for a reason.

He took another look at the corner and then pulled down a thread of his own hair, immediately noticing the similarity. There had to be a reason behind that. He walked over to the corner. He examined it closely and by sheer luck, noticed something small written in black ink. He got down on his knees and trailed the words with his finger.

"Never Forget, Never Lose Hope." He dropped his hand down to his side and dipped his head in shame. "I'm such an idiot."

* * *

Vegeta walked past Gohan's room and saw Trunks kneeling in one corner and walked inside, still holding Gohan bridal style. He set her down on her bed and pulled her covers over her and fluffed her pillow. Vegeta then put the chair back where it was supposed to be, under it's desk. The boy was still kneeled down in shame, unaware of Vegeta's or Gohan's presence.

He quietly walked over to his son and stood tall behind him with his arms crossed. "Let the girl sleep. You can beg for her forgiveness another day." The proud man in blue slowly walked to the outside of the room and placed himself against the wall, waiting for Trunks to do something he expected.

Following Vegeta's words, The lavender haired Time Traveler walked over to Gohan's bed and hovered over her as she slept. He just stared at her figure. So fragile, so innocent, yet, so full of hurt and pain.

_'It's my fault that you're like this, that you've been like this. I'm so sorry Gohan. I didn't know. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'll do whatever it takes.'_

"I promise."

He spent the rest of the night sitting by her bed, never for a moment leaving her side.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one. Yes, I like a sensitive fatherly figure in Vegeta, deal with it. It's not OOC, it's just not seen very often. This chapter was requested very quickly, and I understand why. The previous chapter was an axehole of a cliffhanger, wasn't it Well, oh yea, one thing. This fic will not, and I repeat, will not focus on the relationship of other character's besides Trunks and Gohan. If Sharpner comes into the picture, he'll be there for drama's sake. I will say it now, Videl ends up alone and never at one point does she feel anything for the Gold Fighter (Trunks) Sorry, I'm not going in that direction. Well, I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter.


	14. Remember Me

**A Fight For Trust: Remember Me**

Toriyama owns everything...greedy bastard XD

* * *

Her body shot forward. Her breathing was heavy. She looked down to see she was drenched in a pool of her own sweat. Normally when this would happen it would have been because of one of those nightmares that haunted her during her slumber, this time was different. This one felt so real that she could have reached her hand out and touched him like he was right there in front of her.

Gohan shook her head a bit and peered over to her left where her alarm lock sat on a small desk. The numbers flashed 6:45 A.M. _'Early again.'_ Wiping her eyes she looked around her room and yawned. _'Nothing looks out of place, so what could have triggered last nights dream?'_

Throwing her covers off as she planned on stepping down to the floor below. Low and behold her foot hit something slippery and threw her off balance. She quickly recovered and looked to where whatever it was on the floor. The young girl let out a low gasp before covering her mouth.

_'What's he doing here? Was he there all night? Why is here? Why is he in my room? There are a whole lot of other rooms where he could have slept on a bed. Why did he choose to sleep on my floor?'_ The young half breed cried to herself as she couldn't figure out why the love of her life who broke her heart was in her room.

She got off the bed from the opposite side and walked over in front of his sleeping figure slumped over to the side of her bed. She got down on a knee so she was face to face with him. Up close he looked like the same innocent face she fell for those years ago. She reached for her covers and threw them over his body. She picked out some clothes and walked to her door. She took one last glance before walking out. _'I still dream about you.'_

* * *

Class was going by slow as usual with no signs of picking up. The day was slithering by at a crawling pace. The only excitement this day had brought up to this point was when Videl had to leave to go help out the Police as she did on a daily basis. That was about the only thing that had Gem turning her head so far. Besides that it had been a pretty boring day up to this point.

Erasa didn't appear to be her usual peppy self. Her eyes looked red, she was most likely up late the previous watching T.V. or something. Sharpner on the other hand kept stealing glances over at his latest obsession. She ignored every one of his attempts to start a conversation.

The only thing Gem had to look forward to on this day was Yamcha's baseball game. That would hopefully bring her spirits up. The past couple of days haven't been the best and brightest for the young Son girl. So far the only smile she could remember breaking on this day was when she wasn't even awake.

History was just coming to an end when boredom completely struck Erasa. "Ahh, so, you guys got any plans for later?" She asked. The teacher was already done lecturing and anyone who wasn't supposed to hear who had didn't mind it, the class had been quiet for most of the second half of the period.

"Huh? Oh, nah. Nothing tonight. Probably just going to chill at home, I worked out yesterday, so today's an off day. How 'bout you Briefs?"

Gem turned her head towards the two. Her expression fit the groups. Neither looked very enthused to be stuck in class while Videl was out running around. "Me? Eh, not much. If I can make it, I think I'm going to go to the ball game tonight." This bit grabbed the two blond's attention, it was sadly the most interesting thing to come up during the day.

"You like baseball? That's cool, who's your favorite player?"

"Yamcha. He's like an Uncle to me."

"Girl you're still going on about that? The guy doesn't get close to anyone, but you keep saying that you know the guy." Sharpner complained.

"Whatever, don't believe me. Just answering your question." Gem replied, not really caring whether they believed her or not. She'd be seeing the guy later on none-the-less.

The rest of whatever time was left in the class period went by without another hitch as the bell rung and the students slowly walked out intp the halls. The glum mood seeped into the hallways as it seemed no one was too up beat on this day.

The one light that would shine on this day was just making her way into the halls in an angry stomp on her way to her lockers.

"RAH. Stupid. Gold. Fighter. AH!" In anger she slammed her fists against the lockers as she passed them by until she reached her own. She flung her own open and reached for a book and slammed the door shut.

"Hey Videl. How was the fight?"

"AHH! That jerk with the gold hair showed up again and took care of everything before I could even throw a punch. By the time I got there he was just wrapping up and helping the criminals into police cars. AGH! He's taking my work away from me." Her screams terrified just about everyone in the hallway. Everyone knew what she was capable of when angry. There won't ever be another locker 392 ever again.

"Wow, that bad? Well it's not all that bad I guess, right? I mean, he saved you from getting your hands dirty and saved you the hassle of messing with the low lifes right? It couldn't have been too bad."

"Erasa! He's taking the one thing I do for the city and making it into his own little game. From what the cops told me he was toying with the criminals, not even so much as using any weapons when faced against assault rifles. He just put up his hand and blocked or caught the bullets. It's gotta be some sort of trick. He had to have set everything up just to try and make a name for himself."

"Heh, another guy who can do tricks. What a poser." Sharpner commented. Gem just rolled her eyes and walked the other way.

_'Dammit Trunks. Why are you prancing around like this?'_ She scuffed her shoes along the floor as she grumbled in her frustration.

"What's up with her?"

"Who knows, whatever. So, how many classes did I miss?" The crime fighter asked the group.

"Er, just two. It's that time of day where us guys get to shine." The tall blond boasted.

"I hate Gym so much. Getting all sweaty and stuff. I just feel so dirty for the rest of the day, ya know?" Erasa complained. Of course she'd rather be shopping more than anything.

"Yea yea, keep complaining. You just hate it because our coach is a hard ass bent on making us feel another level of pain on a daily basis."

"Maybe, but something else caught my eye in gym." The blond went on.

"Oh? Mind explaining?"

"Yea Erasa, oh God of Gossip, what have you stumbled upon this time."

"Well..."

* * *

_'Hm, there's that one guy who was with Gohan yesterday. I guess he's in this gym class as well. What was his name again? I think it started with an S or something? Shrapnel? Nah, that just sounds stupid. Whatever, I'll just ask him I guess.'_

Tightening his belt around his waist and throwing his muscle shirt over his head, the time traveler walked over to the burly blond and slapped his arm on his shoulder.

"Hey. What's up?"

Sharpner looked up from the bench adjacent from his locker and shot a surprised look towards the muscular guy standing over him.

"It's you? You're that guy from yesterday? Trunks right?"

"Yup, that's me. Um, sorry if this sounds rude, but I kind of forgot your name. Sorry, as you could probably tell, I was in sort of a rush yesterday."

"The name's Sharpner. And yea, it was pretty obvious to everyone that you were sort of on edge. Weren't you like chasing some girl or something. She had some weird name from what I remember. It started with a G right?"

"Huh, oh yea, her name is Gohan. It's been a while since I've seen her so I might as well have been blind cause I didn't even know what to look for." He shuttered at the thought of ever making that mistake again. Vegeta made it clear as day that the next time he did something like that, he might not live to regret it.

"So, did you find her?"

"Well." He looked away. "Sort of. Well, it's hard to explain. Yes, but no. It's complicated, she's just really different is all. The girl I found wasn't the one I expected is all."

"Is that a good thing? I mean, how different? Like, she got hotter or something? She grew up, ya know, puberty?" Sharpner asked in a sincere manner, acting as if he actually cared.

"Hm, I don't know yet. She didn't seem too pleased to see me. At least that's the vibe I was getting. I guess I just gotta give her some time to adjust. It's been a while." Trunks looked over to the door that was constantly swinging open and shut for a couple minutes now. The annoying crashing sound was getting to him.

Sharpner stood up and put his hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Just give her time. If she's like any other girl I know, she'll come around. Don't let it eat at you. Anyways, we should get going. Coach gets to be a real ass when we show up late for class."

"Sure, let's go." The two walked out together and into gym where an unknown nightmare was waiting for a certain half breed.

* * *

"I'm so jealous of how in shape you look, you know that?" Erasa complained.

"Hey, sorry. It's just in the genes. My family has always been one for fitness, so I have to keep up or I'll hear it from every which way. Amazing metabolism does play it's own role as well I guess." answered the girl decided to wear a skin tight, sweat absorbing top with matching shorts.

"Some of us are just born lucky I guess. Well, better stretch before we run."

Videl ignored the chatter as she was already down one the floor stretching her legs out as she scanned the area. She found Sharpner who was walking with that kid from yesterday. She jumped up and started staring at the two as they walked her way.

"So, you come to this school now? Hmph." She pushed the thought aside as something strange came to her senses. _'I swear, minus the gold hair, he looks almost exactly like that jerk from earlier. I'm definitely going to have to question him to death.'_

"Yea, I mentioned it to my mom yesterday and she works pretty fast when it comes to these sort of things."

"I guess."

"Yea, dude here found his girl." The wanna be boxer said out loud, embarrassing the Saiyan as he thought about the circumstances on which he found out who he had found.

"Well in my defense, I hadn't seen her in 5 years. People change, so it's not completely my fault." The group went on to talk a bit. Erasa soon joined in and the topic of how amazing Trunks looked came up. She eventually had her arms wrapped around his own. Gohan tried to pay as little attention to her other half as much as she could while everyone waited for the coach to enter class.

He kept trying to steal glances over to her as he attempted to avoid Videl's questions about him being the Gold Fighter. She kept backing up her claims by how he was wearing the same exact clothes as the mysterious fighter and that without the gold hair that he could pass as the guy's twin. But he kept pushing it aside and denying like any person would.

_'He's such an idiot. Why the hell did he have to show up as a Super Saiyan twice in the city? I'm going to have to talk to him about this. He needs to be more careful about this stuff. He doesn't know how persistent Videl can be. I've only known her for like 3 days and I can already tell she won't take no for an answer. Ugh, the idiot. He's so naive.'_

Gem's thoughts were interrupted within a moment of finishing up her stretches with a loud bang as the door to the gym slammed open. She sighed. Why did he have to make such an entrance?

"Alright slaves, you all know the drill! Hop to it!" The android announced to his students. Little did he know that a new face welcomed himself into his domain of pain.

Trunks couldn't believe it? How could it be possible? It couldn't be? The monster that haunted him for more than two decades was once again standing in front of him. Alive an well as it appeared to be. But how? Cell had died and the only android that survived was 18. But 17, he was gobbled up and died with Cell. He could feel all the emotions building up inside him. All those memories suddenly coming right back up to the surface to make themselves present.

_'No, NO! It can't be! IT CAN'T BE! HE'S BACK! HOW IS HE HERE! THIS HAS TO BE SOME SORT OF DREAM! IT'S JUST ANOTHER BAD DREAM! IT HAS TO BE! I WON'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!'_

The area surrounding the young lavender haired warrior was suddenly becoming hotter and harder to breathe around. A white hot electrical field began to surround the half breed. He couldn't help it. He couldn't contain it for much longer. How could he? The monster that destroyed his life, the cause for so much pain, so much death, he was alive once again. And he was teaching young students?

All that anger, all that sadness, all that guilt for letting all of those innocent lives down. He couldn't take it. It was building up too quickly to be contained.

_'You've taken everything from me. You've destroyed countless innocent lives, left too many people without homes. You've killed off everyone I knew, everyone I cared for. You killed my father. You've killed Krillin. Yamcha Tien Piccolo! You've taken everything from me. You even took my best friend away from me. You took her away from me, like it was nothing to you. YOU KILLED GOHAN!'_ The voices screaming inside his head said but one thing.

"YOU MONSTER!" He rushed into the attack. He saw only one thing in front of him.

"Bring it."

Trunks threw his fist towards the smart mouthed teacher just for his fist to be caught by a third party just short of the Red Ribbon Assilant. His eyes twitched as he looked at who it was that stood between him and his enemy. How could she? How could she stop him from destroying the Android?

"Gohan." He whispered

"What do you think you're doing? What were trying to do? Kill him? And then what? Here, he's just an innocent Gym teacher with no history of any wrong doing. WHat do you think would happen to you if people saw you do that? Think next time Trunks!" She scolded. She threw his fist back to him and scowled at both 17 and Trunks.

He stood there in awe at how she was protecting the monster. The monster that haunted his dreams every night. The monster that stole everything he held dear from him. How could she do this?

"I-I'm sorry."

"Hmph, still weak as ever, aren't we Trunks? You can't even get yourself past a little girl. How sad. And I thought you were supposed to be strong. Pathetic." The Android mused.

The class continued to stare as the two were locked in a a contest of who would break their death glares first. No one said a word. The two were speaking too low for anyone to hear as it was. The only other person in the room that knew what was going on was having a battle of her own.

_'Dammit Trunks. I try to be normal in public and you just go and pull that little stunt? Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Why! Why do you have to be like this?'_ She turned her eyes back to the two super powers in the room. Their eyes still in a dead lock that had no sign of letting up.

"You know, you should be thanking your lucky stars that your alive."

"Really? And why is that? And who exactly should I be thanking for such a thing?"

"You mean you don't know? You don't know what happened to Cell then, do you?" The lavender warrior mused.

"Hmph. Yea right. The only thing anyone on this filthy planet hears about is that stupid Satan character. You know that guy with the ridiculous looking afro."

Trunks had to do so deep thinking now. Satan? That was Videl's last name as well if he wasn't mistaken. But the afro part? It surely had been a while, but there were just some things a person never forgets. He had to go far back into the depths of his mind, where all of his nightmares were buried.

He remembered death. So much death and destruction. SO many innocent lives lost that had no part in their sick games. All the destruction, death at every corner, building burned down and broken to shambles. And then a single thought came into his head that he couldn't bare to think of for another moment. He grabbed his temples and shook his head.

He couldn't bother to try and remember anything else. His past was too tainted for him to want to remember. He couldn't be bothered to remember some bystander with an afro.

"N-no. I don't remember anyone with an afro." he finally responded.

"It doesn't matter. The point is, I tracked the guy down and sized him up. He's just a joke as you can imagine the majority of these puny life forms are. He wasn't worthy of me taking his life."

The fire inside the hybrid was burning up once again. "You, you're not going to kill anyone." He spoke through his clenched teeth.

"Heh, I never planned on actually killing the buffoon. I just haven't had a decent fight since you I fought with Piccolo. Everyone out here is just so weak and pathetic, it's not worth my time." The android chuckled.

Gem was listening in from afar, her expression taking many different twists and turns as the conversation between the two appeared to be heading into a less than hostile situation.

_'I swear this better not be heading in the direction I'm thinking it will. I don't want to have to intervene again.'_

"A decent fight? Is that all you want? I'll be more than happy to satisfy your needs if it means getting to beat on you one more time."

"Beating on me? Is that so? I don't know if you remember what happened last time Trunks, but I don't think your sword made it back in one piece. I think you remember that don't you?" The Android smirked, he really did think he had the advantage in this supposed fight to be.

Trunks just smirked as he answered. "You should have your, well, his face. And her face too. When I killed them. It was the greatest feeling in the world watching your counterparts witness fear for the first time in their lives, and at my hands none-the-less. You can't even begin to understand how great it felt to blast you into oblivion."

Jin felt insulted at what he was hearing. Apparently this weakling Trunks had gone back to another time and destroyed his future counterpart as well as his sister's? How could that even be possible? The last time they had fought he was sure that he was leagues ahead of the Saiyan hybrid. How? How could he be inferior to such a pathetic excuse for a fighter?

"GRR! You insolent little BRAT! You'll regret showing your face in my class!" The fireworks were just beginning as the class looked on.

* * *

A/N: One word, Procrastination. Oh wait, also life has been pretty busy as well as me being pretty darn sick as of late. Well, here ya go. I hope it doesn't take this long for the next chapter. Later.


	15. The Game

**A Fight For Trust: The Game**

Toriyama owns everything...greedy bastard XD

* * *

"You! Me! After school, where I last fought the Namek. Got it? Filthy Monkey." The killing machine hissed.

The lavender haired warrior spat back his own smirk and turned to face a very pissed off looking angel. His face turned into fright as he stared down his crush. What had he done to become the victim of this look?

"You! Come with me! NOW!" Gem grabbed him by his shirt and started dragging him out of the class.

"Hey! Where do you two think you're go-" 17 choked on his words when the female Saiyan glared back at him. He hadn't ever been so scared for his life than in that moment.

The two Saiyan-Human hybrids left the class with a loud bang of the door closing behind them. The class looked over to their teacher who was wearing an expression unfitting for the proud and unruly gym teacher. There was just something so disturbing about that look the girl had given him. He'd only get so scared when his sister sent a similar look his way before they were captured by Gero.

"Wh-what are you all staring at! Just because I let them out doesn't mean that class is over. On the line, all of ya! You'll be begging for air when your through. I want 50 suicides from each and every one of you. And I want them done before the day is over! I don't care if you have to miss your next class to complete them either. If your teachers have a problem with that then they can take it up with me."

No one dared to step out of line with the dictator like gym teacher, each and every student still present in the secluded gymnasium ran to the back-end of the basketball court and began their suicide sprints.

_'Grr. Damn Saiyans! I swear I'll get them!'_

With a blow of his whistle he grabbed everyone's attention and caused them to stop for a brief moment. "Hey! Did I say to stop? What are you slackers waiting for!" 17 barked, obviously angry at something as he fuming out of his ears.

* * *

"What are we doing up here? Please, answer me Gohan."

She couldn't dare face him. She was furious, she couldn't believe what he was doing. How could he be so careless? He was doing the exact opposite of what she had been trying to avoid doing for the entire life. He was breaking out in public and showing off with no regard for anyone else around him.

"And why should I? What have you done to deserve my attention?" It hurt her on the inside to speak in such a way towards him, but she needed to do this. She knew he wouldn't last very long in this time, and it would only lead to more hurt if she let him back in so easily.

"What? Gohan? Is something wrong? Did I miss something here? I don't deserve your attention? What did I do?" He was so confused by the wild emotions that filled his dream girl. Ever since he came back to her time all she had done was avoid him even though he knew that she liked him, or at least, a part of him still hoped she did.

"You know what you did. Or better put, what you couldn't do. You couldn't even recognize me!" She turned and spat at him. Tears flowing down from her eyes, it was like a venom that spread through his body, weakening him with every passing second. She just hit him harder than any punch or or kick could ever hurt. But only because she knew it was true. But with that brought up a question he'd been wanting to ask.

"I-I'm sorry Gohan. I couldn't say it enough times even if we were immortal and lived forever. I can't tell you how sorry I am for being so stupid. But I have to know, why were you hiding from me in the first place? Did I do something before hand? please Gohan you have to tell me! What's wrong?" He gently placed his hand under her chin brought them both down to their knees, God knows he could only stand for so long after taking that shot just moments ago.

She knew she couldn't dare answer him truthfully. Truth be told, she didn't want to believe herself. It was true, she did hide from him for two days, not even wanting to acknowledge his presence, but she could justify her reasoning, or so she thought she could. Just like his previous jumps back in time, he's here for no more than a week, and then he'll be gone, again. And she just couldn't let herself get attached again.

She couldn't think of anything that would ease the pain she was causing him. She turned her head in disgust of herself. Now she was the one feeling at fault. She needed to change things up before she went overboard with emotions.

"So, what are you doing back here anyways? Just another vacation? Just a break from your high life in the future? Or am I assuming too much for the Earth you rebuilt?"

_'What has her so distraught? What's happened here since I've been gone? Have things really been this bad? Or is it really because of me that she's like this? Is it possible it's my fault? Did I even do anything?'_ He shook the negative thoughts away, he had better things to think about right now. Gohan was angry with him for some reason, and he needed to know why.

"Gohan. I-there's, uh." He took a large breathe of air and huffed up his chest before staring at the back of his one and only crush. "Gohan, there's something I need to tell you, it's about the future."

She acknowledged his attempt to open up with a grumble of her own. What could be so important about the future this time? A new threat? Is that what he came here for?

"Oh let me guess, you came back to warn us again? That's why you're back in this time? 6 years later and the world is back in distress? Has your utopia fallen from grace?" She questioned with much force in her force, it was so unlike her.

_'Oh God, what am I saying? Why am I being so mean to him? Trunks of all people is the last person to deserve the abuse I've been handing him. This is the same person I didn't think I could live without and now here he is trying to tell me something important and I'm just pushing him away. I don't deserve him.'_

That last comment hurt him deeply. It was true, there was a great evil that was still plaguing the citizens of the future and incidentally it was still killing the everyday people of the present. His perfect world had indeed fallen from grace. He did lose everything. He lost the only thing that in his entire life stood by him, the one person who always believed in him and always helped him up when he had fallen.

It felt like she had just punched him in the gut and taken his last breathe away. He was choking on his own words as he attempted to tell her what had happened and why he was back in the present. A pang of his heart left him on his knees on the cold concrete roof top.

Not hearing a response she assumed that she was right and he didn't know how to respond. But he was taking a bit too much time to stay silent for everything to seem fine. "Tr-Trunks?" She whimpered as she turned her head to see what was going on. She immediately when wide eyed and ran to his side.

"Trunks? Trunks are you ok!" She dropped down to his side and on a knee and began inspecting him. There were no physical bruises that she could see. That only left her words as the attacks that left him in such a position.

She attempted to console him in his current state but whenever she tried to say something nice he began mumbling something about smoke and cancer. A couple times she could make out him saying something about his mom. There had to be something wrong with Bulma of the future.

_'So he's here for a cure? Maybe that's what's going on? They don't have the technology to make her better in the future because of all the destruction so he's come back for a cure for his mom's sickness. Now I really regret what I said. I wish I could take it all back.'_

"It's going to be alright Trunks. I promise ok. We'll find a cure for your mom. She's going to be ok. Alright? And I'm sorry for about what I said earlier. I was just angry for reasons I don't really know why. Can you forgive me?"

Hearing her apology he swiped his arm across his face to dry the tears from his cheeks. "No. You can't help. It's impossible." He stated in a dark tone that didn't suit his personality very well.

"What do you mean? Of course we can. There has to be something we can do. I'm sure we-"

"NO! You can't help! Just stop! Please, just stop Gohan, just stop! There's nothing you or anyone else can do! It's hopeless, it's over and done with." He didn't want to have to yell at her, but he needed to let loose, all this pent up aggression and anger needed a release. He let out his sadness and sorrow the day of the tragedy, but until this point just built up his anger.

"I-I'm sorry Trunks. I didn't mean to-"

"No! You didn't! But you said it anyways! You don't even know what you're talking about, that's where the problem lies. You have no idea what you've been saying." Trunks informed her.

_'So it's not cancer? What exactly did I say then that upset him so much? Is there something really wrong with the future again? I hope it's not too bad, I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt him.'_

"Well, then can you please fill me in? Why can't we help out? What about the Dragon Balls? Isn't there any-"

"NO! YOU CAN'T! PLEASE STOP! GOHAN! PLEASE! Just, just forget it." Taking steps towards the edge he looked out to the blue sky. _'Again, why is it such a beautiful day? Why do the Gods enjoy torturing me? It's not fair!'_ He screamed in his head before looking back towards the concerned looking teenager. "I-I need some time to myself." Gathering his energy, Trunks took to the skies in a trail of Gold.

Gohan fell to her knees as she looked out to his trail as it faded into the sky. _'What have I done? I hope he's ok.'_

* * *

_'No, it's not possible. It can't be fixed. I've already accepted that. It's over and done with, I have to move on. I have to escape from this nightmare, open the book and write a new chapter. I have to, I have to move on. I couldn't, I can't live running away again. I just can't.'_

Trunks had been flying through the skies aimlessly for the past hour or so when he finally decided to stop near a grassy area with but one tree that stuck out through the scenery. He walked under the tree and looked up to view it's many branches and leaves.

So many different ways a tree can grow, so many different paths it doesn't get to choose. It grows and grows, never having the choice to ever stop until it's time was up. It would be able to create so much life over and over again in it's time. This tree was able to give the gift of life many times over and only once would death be apart of it's destiny. How luck it was. How amazing it was to be able to share with the world the wonders of life.

Trunks envied this tree for all that it was worth. It's life was simple. Grow and keep growing until it couldn't grow anymore. It had a set path, it's destiny was etched in stone just like so many others like it. It didn't have to make any decisions, it didn't have to choose between right and wrong, all it knew was to grow.

Trunks continued staring up at the tree until deciding to take a seat under it's shadow and leaning up against it's bark. He sat that for only God knows how long just staring out into the wide range with a blank stare, not even a single thought entering his mind. For the first time in a long time, he was too caught up in the moment to do or think or even clearly see anything, he was just, there. A part of the picture being painted on this wondrous day.

Seconds passed by minutes passed by hours as the sun died down and the moon arose, still not having moved from his spot under the single tree. Looking up at the moon he finally realized just how long he had been there. He didn't care though, he didn't think anyone else would care either. They were all heartless and didn't understand him. Not even the one person he thought would be able to understand him the most, he couldn't even count on her.

The one person he thought he would be able to spend an eternity with without having a single gray moment pushed all of his feelings to the side and let loose her own anger. Sure, she probably had some sort of reason behind it, but that didn't make it right. She didn't even realize how much she was right. His utopia, his perfect world, the world he helped rebuild. In his mind it all did die, it all came crashing down when someone in the heavens above decided they were going to take the last person he could fall onto, away from him. He knew life wasn't always fair, but in his life, there was no even mix of fair and unfair, it was just one big screw up after another, one step forward, and two steps back. Even during those times of peace and rebuilding he couldn't find true happiness. Luck was just never on his side.

It was getting late and he was starting grow hungry. He could just pluck one of the many apples hanging from the countless branches above him, but he chose against it, he was going to leave this marvelous giver of life as it was and leave it be. Standing up, he took one last look up at the tree before making his way back home.

* * *

The game was running smoothly as usual when Yamcha decided to play. The score as it currently stood, is 4-3. As the Bandit came to the plate in the previous inning the bases were loaded and there were two outs. The situation didn't call for any heroics, but with the Bandit taking a hack, a scene was to be made no matter what the score or situation.

He had watched 2 balls go by and then the next two he just stared at as the umpire called him for two strikes. Yamcha played the pitcher for a fool as he batted pitches foul purposely just so he could make the situation even more heart wrenching. The opposing battery eventually threw another ball and the count was full at 3 balls and two strikes.

The situation was perfect for the King of Swing. He playfully had taken his time to stare out into the crowd as he decided where he was going to slap the next pitch to be thrown. But he wasn't going to keep this a secret, oh no, with Yamcha, everything was a big game, and any moment he spent on the ballfield was meant to be seen by all.

The seasoned veteran smacked his bat to his cleats and clunked off the dirt that clogged up his spikes and stared out into the outield seats. With a devious smile smack dab on his scarred face he pointed his bat outwards towards the middle of the ball field. No words were spoken as he bent his knees and stared down the pitcher who stood but 60 feet and 6 inches away from the super human.

Needless to say who won that face off. The ball has yet to land and there are no signs of it ever making head way back towards the stadium. That's one Home Run ball that won't ever be signed or seen as a baseball again for that matter. But none of that mattered, the hit counted and Yamcha jogged around the bases taking his sweet old time to milk his display of raw power.

After his well 'deserved' curtain call, the crowd settled down and he took his place on the bench next to his favorite fan. She was usually all smiles, especially after Yamcha did his work and put on a display, but just from her body language and lack of emotion he could tell there was something bothering her. He didn't want to push the subject so he waited until his team took the field so he could talk with her without anyone crowding around.

He knew he couldn't just start throwing questions left and right, so he used what little sense he had and grabbed a hot dog from one of the many vendors and offered it to the teenager. When she was chewing her food so very slowly, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Something on your mind?" Her chewing stopped as she looked up to her long time friend, she attempted to mask the guilt she was feeling, but it wasn't going to work on a person like Yamcha whose seen that disgruntled face one too many times to be fooled by it. She wasn't even going to try this time, she had to tell someone or it was going to eat at her until she crumbled.

"It's, huh. Have you? Uh, I think I really upset someone." She couldn't place her words correctly and set down her food and pat her hands on her lap in frustration.

"You? Upset someone? I didn't think that was possible. Who was it? Was it Bulma? Maybe Goten? Or was it Tru-"

"Him."

"Trunks? Aw, poor little guy. I'm sure you didn't do anything too bad. He's a strong kid, I'm sure he'll get over it soon enough. He is Vegeta's son after all."

"He's. He's not little." Gem murmured between sniffles.

"Hm? Not little? Um, ok? I'm guessing he's grown since the last time I've see-"

"It's not him." She interrupted once more, only to leave the baseball player even more confused.

"Not him? So, it's not Trunks? Then who?"

"No."

"Hmm? Go-err Gem, you're confusing me a bit here. Who is it you think you might have upset? Was it Trunks or was it someone else?" This whole guessing game was bothering the Designated Hitter. It always bothered him when people spoke cryptically around him, he never could keep up.

"It's, was Trunks." She admitted.

"Ok, so, what happened? Is he ok? You didn't do or say anything too bad to the little guy did ya?"

"He's not little!" He still didn't know that Trunks from the future was back in the present time line and she didn't bother to tell him either, leaving him in the unknown.

"Ok ok, he's not little. Alright, so, what happened?" Yamcha asked in a calming tone. He couldn't let this frustration escalate any further.

She took a heavy breathing and sighed before standing up. "You wouldn't understand." She began towards the inside of the dugout.

"Hey where are you-"

"I'm just going to get some air." She waved him off and left the dugout and made her way to the top of the stadium standing area.

She leaned herself against the concrete railing and stared out into the cloudless night sky. "Hmm." _'I wonder where he is right now. I wish I could take back what I said earlier. That was just so unlike me. I don't know where all of this sudden raw emotion has come from, it's too much to handle right now. This is just what I need. To clear my head and just not have to think about anything. But I can't even do that.'_

Walking away from the ledge she found herself just wandering around the top floor, walking unconsciously around and around, heading no where in particular, just moving in a sense. She couldn't help but wonder and worry about what happened to Trunks after he flew off.

"Huh, it's all my fault isn't it? I should have just let him beat 17 to holy hell and be done with it. What would the problem with that have even been? Huh, I should head back down to the dug out, Yamcha's probably getting worried." She dipped her head and started walking towards the rail.

She was almost halfway down to the bottom floor when she was hit by something. It wasn't in her gut, or anywhere on her body. Her eyes flashed open. She looked wildly for the sudden burst of energy that jumped out at her sense. She could never misplace that signal, all that was left was to pinpoint it's location.

She focused and found that it was closing in at quite the pace. It was getting closer and closer quicker and quicker. Checking both ways, there was thankfully no one around. She took the opportunity to jump from the 3rd floor and out in the night sky. Her dark clothes did well to hide her presence. _'Time to set things right.'_

* * *

Flying threw the skies back home his mind was empty, there was nothing to be said, nothing to be done except go to bed and hope for the best in the morning. He thought of going back to his real home, back in his time, but he was determined to set things right before thinking of doing something like that. "Huh." He sighed as he sped through the darkness, illuminating the lifeless night sky.

"A nights rest should me some good." Peaking down below, he could make out a small city, South City. He shut his eyes at the sight. It only brought terrible memories back to the front by just flying over the island. He quickened up his pace zooming past the destruction ridden city.

It wasn't much longer until a bright set of lights came into view. He stopped in mid air to admire the illumination. It stood out in the darkness and brightened up his night. He was just admiring the view from a far. The silence did well to keep him in a cool manner. The light breeze accompanied by the moonlight shine made this moment truly remarkable.

"Tr-Trunks?" The night just got better.

* * *

A/N:FF Net is really starting to f****** piss me off lately

Writer's block plus being sick as hell = Month between updates :/ Go figure


End file.
